Vegvisir
by lokidmaiden
Summary: Loki has been sentenced to life in the dungeon for his attacks against the Realms, but he has an unexpected visitor. Astrid, an empath with a unique ability, is determined to help the broken god heal from his horrible experiences. Discovering mutual similarities, they form a bond and save one another from themselves. But Loki still has a few tricks up his sleeve...
1. Chapter 1

_Yes! Finished!_ she thought as she placed her guitar back onto its stand. The song still needed a little polishing up, but she could put the final touches on and lay the piano track tomorrow. She was exhausted. She had been working on this particular one for quite some time now, and finally finishing it filled her with a sense of accomplishment. She just hoped that the artist who requested it would be pleased with her work. It always made her anxious to turn her songs over to someone else to record. Would they keep her original arrangement or change it up? What if they changed it too much? What if they butchered it?

But it was the nature of writing songs for other people. Once her song was in the artist's hands, they could record it however they saw fit. Most of what she wrote was considered indie-folk, which was fairly popular right now, mostly thanks to the country music community adopting the genre. Astrid didn't particularly care for country music, but since many country artists relied on songwriters like her to write their songs for them, she had to at least appreciate it. What she did respect about it was its brutal honesty, its vernacular storytelling, and its raw emotions.

More often than not, Astrid was pleased with the way her songs sounded after their 'countrification' as she called it. Sometimes, though, her songs were unrecognizable, even to her. There was one in particular she couldn't listen to without cringing. Against her better judgment, she had sold a very personally meaningful song to the young artist who won that reality TV singing contest years ago, hoping she would do it justice with her vocal talent. Unfortunately, whoever arranged it for her completely jacked it all up, turning it into a pathetic anthem for drunken, wronged women to belt out at karaoke bars everywhere.

_Shut up, Astrid. Just go to bed. _

She slipped into her favorite nightgown, the lovely sleeveless one with lace trim. She brushed out her auburn hair before sliding underneath the bedsheets. It was an unusually pleasant night, by Florida standards, so she left the window open. The fresh, salty air rode in on the breeze, and the sounds of crickets and distant Atlantic Ocean waves relaxed her. St. Ormondville was quiet tonight. She had only just drifted off to sleep when she woke with the most bizarre sensation.

She felt light-headed and her entire body tingled. When she sat up, the feeling subsided. It was most strange and left her wondering if perhaps staying up late to finish that song had taken more out of her than she had thought. Or maybe she was just dehydrated. She decided to get up and drink a glass of water, so she climbed out of bed and headed to her kitchen. As she passed through the doorway to her bedroom, she realized that she wasn't in her house anymore.

She had stepped into a small, white room sparsely decorated with a bed, a table, and a chair. One wall was transparent. It wasn't glass, but was certainly some kind of barrier. Then she saw him, standing in the middle of the room, his back facing her.

Loki sighed as he closed his book with a loud snap. He tossed it unceremoniously onto the table as he stood from his chair. Being sentenced to life imprisonment in the dungeon was not as merciful as it sounded. Left with nothing but a pile of books and a head full of thoughts was nearly as bad as being executed, which would have been his fate had his mother not intervened. He began to pace his cell, recounting every event that led to him being thrown into the dungeon, locked away and forgotten by all save for his mother, Frigga. She used her magic to visit him occasionally, but he always pushed her away. He didn't want her to see his pain, his humiliation, what he had become. Most especially, he didn't want her to see just how much he really loved her. It was easier, he thought, to hide it all behind a facade of pride and arrogance.

Let everyone think him a monster. After all, wasn't that what he truly was?

He had been lost in thought when he felt eyes upon him. _Mother._ He slowly turned, but who he saw was not who he expected. This was a beautiful, red-haired woman with crystal-blue eyes standing in his cell, wearing what appeared to be bedclothes. She had elaborate, colorful tattoos covering her right arm almost entirely in flowers on vines. Her left arm was decorated with an assortment of swirls, stars, an antiquated-looking aircraft, and a curious blue box. What caught his attention the most was a vegvisir on her upper left arm. He hadn't seen one of those in a while. _A Midgardian._

"How did you get in here? Who are you?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

Astrid opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She had no idea where she was or how she had gotten here. Only moments ago, she had been in her bed sleeping and now she was in this odd place, standing in front of a complete stranger. Her eyes scanned the room for any clue that might tell her where she was. She turned to look behind her for the door to her bedroom, but nothing was there, only a wall.

_What is this place? Am I dreaming?_

This woman, this human... Her presence was a mystery. How did she know he was a prisoner in the dungeons? He could just as easily have been executed for his crimes, for all the humans knew. And how did she get into Asgard? The Bifrost or one of the hidden passages between realms? Moreover, how did she get into the cell, unless she used magic to enter, as his mother would? A Midgardian having magic strong enough to accomplish that task was preposterous. Wait, soul-traveling. Of course.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he demanded.

"I'm... Astrid," she answered, timidly, her eyes still searching the room and its occupant. This was definitely a prison, and judging by the opulent pieces of furniture, he was an inmate of high status. The transparent barrier, which was probably the entrance, seemed to have a golden glow about it. She also noticed markings around the perimeter of the barrier. Are those runes?

He looked down at her in disgust. This had to be some kind of trick. Did Thor and his little band of Midgardian misfits send her here? Or was this another of Odin's punishments?

"Why are you here?" he hissed, his eyes narrowing. She was here for a purpose and he knew it, but what that purpose was, it was unclear. He began to walk a slow, wide, predatory circle around her, looking her up and down for any signs of deceit.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me? This is a dream, isn't it? Aren't you supposed to be an embodiment of some part of my subconscious mind, here to enlighten me or something?" _Damn, need to throw out that hummus in the fridge. The fuzzy spots on top should have been a warning not to eat it this evening._

"Are you really that thick, woman? Do you honestly think that I would fall for this little ruse? Why are you really here?" he demanded. She was beginning to irritate him. She did seem to honestly believe that she was dreaming, as her demeanor showed no trace of dishonesty.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but I would really like to wake up now. So, if you'll excuse me..." Astrid squinted her eyes shut and pinched her arm. Nothing happened. She was still in the same room.

"What in the Nine Realms are you doing, you daft girl?" he scoffed.

"I'm trying to wake myself up. I deal with enough assholes when I'm awake. I don't want to put up with it in my dreams, too," she explained.

Loki rolled his eyes. "You aren't dreaming. You're obviously soul-traveling, and you're too stupid to realize what you've done," he said. He could tell just by looking at her that she wasn't quite a solid body. Only with his magic, was he able to see her and touch her, where those who were not masters of magic would see and feel nothing but thin air.

"Excuse me! I'm not stupid, I'm just a little confused! I've never 'soul-traveled' before," she snapped back at him, making an air-quotes gesture as she spoke the word 'soul-traveled.' "The last thing I remember is being in my bed, and now I'm here, being interrogated by some rude prick, " her voice beginning to rise with irritation. She assumed that soul-travel was something akin to astral projection, but she wasn't about to ask. This guy was obviously disturbed and she just wanted to get out of here.

"You would dare speak to me in such a manner and expect to live? Do you not know who I am?" he asked incredulously, crossing his arms over his chest.

Astrid began to think. There was something vaguely familiar about him. He kept talking about Midgard, which she knew was Earth. Her mother's parents are Norwegian, and as a child, they told her stories about the Nine Realms and the old gods. She also knew that Thor had come from Asgard to help the Avengers during the alien attack in New York, so there was some truth to the old myths. The Realms were real, and the Aesir were real. The mass media had released footage of the attack and reported that Thor had taken Loki, the man responsible for the whole mess, back to Asgard for punishment. All footage of Loki, whether aired on the news or posted on social media sites, was grainy and shaky. She wouldn't know him if he were standing right in front of her.

_Oh shit._

Loki saw Astrid's eyes widen. She had figured it out: who he was, where she was. He lowered his head, awarding her with an evil grin as green light passed over him, changing his simple prison garb into his full armor, the gold helmet with two large horns on his head.

"Do you recognize me now, Midgardian? I am a god and I was once to be your king. Now, kneel before me," he said as he moved towards her, towering over her.

Astrid simply crossed her arms over her chest and looked him straight in the eye. She had been bullied all of her life because she was so different. People made fun of her, degraded and humiliated her because of something she had no control over, because of things she had done in the past. But she was at the point in her life that she wasn't going to take any more shit from anyone, no matter who it was. If he was going to kill her, at least she would die standing and not on her knees. She wasn't going to let him intimidate her.

"I'm not kneeling to anyone," she told him defiantly.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her in, uncomfortably close. "You know who I am and what I am capable of doing. Does that not frighten you?" he hissed.

Astrid winced, but then her face softened a bit. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and began to speak. "No, I'm not scared of you. I feel sorry for you."

Her answer caught him off-guard. She should be afraid, very afraid. She was a puny human and he a god. He was powerful and dangerous, yet she didn't fear him. She pitied him. She was either bluffing, extremely brave, or incredibly stupid. Didn't she remember that it took five of 'Earth's mightiest heroes' and his brother Thor to stop him? There was nothing mighty about her.

"Such bravery..." he mocked.

"No, not bravery," she corrected. "It's just... I get it. I know what's going on. I know why you did it."

His curiosity was piqued. What could she possibly think she knew? Only moments ago, she didn't have any idea who he was, where she was, or how she got here. And now she claimed to know what motivated his actions? He smirked with amusement, eager to hear her explanation. It should prove to be a wonderful source of entertainment, which he desperately needed. The god of mischief was bored with books and craved something more exciting.

"Well then, let's hear it," he said, gesturing for her to explain her theory.

Astrid took a deep breath and began to speak. "Pain. A tremendous amount of pain. Strong feelings of anger, betrayal, fear, jealousy, and rejection. You don't know who you are anymore, so you let the pain take over and drive you. You're a lonely, broken-hearted soul having an identity crisis," she said, head down and eyes darting about, avoiding his gaze. Her arms across her chest, her shoulders hunched, she continued, "And there was physical pain as well. Were you tortured?"

Loki was taken aback. For once, his silver tongue failed him. She was absolutely correct, spot-on. The armor and helmet disappeared with the same green light with which it had appeared moments earlier, leaving him in the simpler black trousers and green tunic.

Staring at her in utter disbelief, he asked, "How could you possibly know any of that?"

"I have this...thing that I do. It's weird."

"What kind of thing? Are you an empath?"

"Sort of, I guess. But I think I know why I'm here." she stated. "To help you."

"Help me? How in the Nine do you think you could possibly help me? I don't want your help." he spat, turning away from her.

"You may not want it, but you need it. Give me your hands." Astrid held her hands out to him, palms up.

Loki turned to face her again. He wasn't sure about this offer of assistance. She was of Midgard, the realm he had tried, and failed, to conquer. There was no reason in his mind for her to care at all for his well-being. He gazed down at her hands then back up to her face, his expression doubtful.

"Just give me your hands. It's easier to show you what I do than to tell you. If I try to explain, it'll just sound weird." She reached towards him, offering her hands out again, hoping he would just take them. She already felt awkward enough, trying to help a stranger in her unique way. He wasn't making it any easier, for either of them.

"I don't need your sympathy or your help. Take your pitiful Midgardian magic and leave me be," he scoffed, retreating from her reach.

Why was he being so stubborn? He was in great pain and she could help him get rid of it. She had only done this a handful of times, and only for people she was close to; people that loved her and wouldn't think she was a freak. She wouldn't dare do this for just anyone, but she had to help him. From just that brief moment when his hand encircled her arm, she could see his pain controlled him. She could also see that underneath the rage was someone worth digging out. She had to try.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone. After you give me your hands," she said, still holding her hands out to him.

"You will leave me right now, you stupid girl!" he hissed.

Astrid was starting to lose her temper with him. He wasn't going to cooperate with her, and she'd had enough of his insults. She narrowed her eyes and stuck her finger in his face as she spoke. "Now you look here. I'm getting really tired of your shit. I'm going to help you whether you want it or not, goddammit, so you might as well just accept it. You can keep spitting insults at me, but that isn't going to change anything. It's still going to happen. We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. It's your choice, but I suggest you shut your mouth, stop being such a dick, and give me your hands." _Wow, his angry energy is really starting to get to me..._

She had backed him into a wall with her tirade. Her face was close enough to his that she could feel his breath. He had nowhere else to move. He had to do something, whether it was push her away or take her hands. She hoped it was the latter.

Loki knew the only way he was going to get rid of this stubborn and foul-mouthed woman was to comply with her request. If he played along, allowed her to 'help' him, she would see how pitiful her magic was and leave, humiliated. He rolled his eyes as he placed his hands in hers.

A small sigh of relief escaped her lungs. "Very good. Now close your eyes for minute and envision a gate. I want you to open that gate and let all the negative stuff flow out, letting it pass through, out of you and into me. After you've got that mental picture you can open your eyes, but do not let go of my hands. Not until I tell you to, okay?"

"As you wish," he mocked as he closed his eyes. He was prepared for absolutely nothing to happen. But then, all of the rage, fear, loneliness, and bitterness he had within him rapidly receded from his body, like the ocean tide before an approaching tsunami. He opened his eyes as he felt it leave to flow into Astrid.

Astrid gasped as a thousand years' worth of pain hit her all at once. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed. Tears filled her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. The anger, the fear, the pain of rejection, the humiliation... it was crushing. She fell to her knees, still holding onto Loki's hands. She sobbed, gasping for every breath as she took in the last of the emotions.

Her voice was shaky and faint. "You can let go of me now," she whispered.

He dropped her hands, amazed by what had just happened. It was gone, all of it. He could think clearly again, he could feel again. A tremendous weight had been lifted from him and he was so distracted by the feeling of freedom when he noticed Astrid crumpled on the floor at his feet. She was on her hands and knees, crying. His pain was crushing this tiny mortal woman. He knelt in front of her, placing his hand on her shoulder. The sight of her struggling under the full weight of his emotions made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long while...genuine concern for someone.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked, quietly. Astrid looked up at him and struggled to pull herself upright, giving a soft groan with the strain, until she was sitting on her knees. Tears still streaming down her face, she choked the words out between ragged gasps of breath, "Are you ready to see my grand finale?"

Not giving him the chance to respond to her question, she cupped her hands and a dark grey mist began to fill them. It swirled and grew, like a fast-moving storm. It spun itself into a large vortex, stretching up above their heads, continuing to spin and expand until it nearly filled the small room. Then, like a dying tornado, it began to recede upwards, receding into the thick, rolling, grey clouds before dissipating completely.

When the last of the mist vanished, Astrid collapsed. Loki reached out, catching her in his arms. She was weak, and had exhausted herself in her attempt to purge his pain. And she had succeeded. He was free of the pain and felt more like himself than he had in ages. He pulled her in close, taking care not to hold her too tightly, as humans are delicate creatures.

"Astrid? Astrid... are you alright?" he whispered in her ear, his brow wrinkled with worry.

Holding up one hand, she answered, "I'll be fine, I... just need a minute." Then it occurred to her. He called her by name.

He felt her arms wrap around him, her face press into his chest. He wasn't accustomed to being embraced, yet it didn't make him uncomfortable. In fact, it felt... nice. He smiled as he realized just how grateful he was to her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I've never hugged a god before."

"There's a first time for everything," he said with a true, genuine smile.

Astrid let go of the embrace, as she never was one for lingering physical contact. She was uncomfortable hugging unless it was someone she loved, and she had only just met Loki. To fill the uncomfortable silence that was building, she asked him, "Feeling better?" even though she already knew the answer.

He looked around the cell, still amazed that the rage and pain were gone. He only now noticed how cold and antiseptic it really was, even with his mother's attempts at making him comfortable with plush furniture and fine bed linens. His eyes came back to Astrid and the awkward grin on her face. "I didn't really expect that to work. Tell me, how can a mere mortal be capable of such magic?"

She shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I have no idea." She slowly rose to her feet and smoothed her nightgown with her hands. She felt weak, and although she stood up slowly, she still wobbled a bit. She really needed to sit and rest for a moment, but she had every intention of leaving. She told Loki that she would leave after she finished the purge, and now that it was over, it was time for her to go home.

Loki saw that Astrid was unsure on her feet. He rose and stood beside her; she shouldn't be trying to move around so soon after exhausting herself. "Perhaps you should sit before you fall?" he suggested, placing his hand under her elbow.

She waved her hand in dismissal. "No, no, I'm fine. It's just... that was really intense," she said, giving an exhausted sigh. "I'm going to head back home now." She turned to walk towards the spot where she first entered the cell, but stumbled over her own feet.

Loki's hand was still at her elbow; he caught her and braced her, as much as she allowed, as he guided her to sit on the one chair in the room. "Are you sure that's a wise decision? There isn't any need to rush off if you aren't feeling well." He crouched down next to her, his hand on the arm of the chair.

Astrid raised her eyebrows, surprised by what she heard. "Seriously? I thought you couldn't wait to get rid of me." She couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her.

Loki stood and walked a few paces, turning to face her. "You obviously need to recuperate after your exhaustive efforts, and this is your first soul-travel. It will be easier to allow your body to wake naturally, so you will know what it feels like to re-enter your body. You'll need to be familiar with the sensation if you are to learn to travel at will," he explained.

Astrid shook her head. "No, no, no. I don't want to learn, I don't want to soul-travel. I don't need any more weirdness in my life," she said, leaning forward in the chair, placing her forearms on her knees. She had a difficult enough time dealing with what abilities she already had without adding new talents to the pile.

"You aren't curious to see what you're capable of doing?" he asked, cocking his head slightly to the side. "I'm willing to wager that you possess quite a bit of untapped magic."

Based on what he had seen so far, she had the potential to become a fairly powerful magician by Midgardian standards. He wanted to teach her to harness it, use it, help her nurture it to grow. If she could master even intermediary-level magic, she could be useful to him. He just had to convince her to try it once, feel the power inside her, and she would be begging him to show her more.

"Oh, no. People already think I'm a lunatic and a freak," Astrid began. "I'm not normal, I've never been normal, never been treated as normal, and I do not want to add more fuel to that fire," she said, her eyes cast down at her clasped fingers. She was babbling, as she usually did when she was overtired, divulging more about her personal life than she really should. _Shut up, Astrid. He doesn't want to hear that shit._

This sentiment was all too familiar to Loki. He was different from those around him, not fitting the mold of an ideal Asgardian. Everyone, especially Odin, favored his brother Thor with his strength, confidence, and bold personality. All of Asgard adored Thor but overlooked Loki, who preferred to use his intellect instead of his fists. He had magic, cunning, and manipulation at his disposal, which made him invaluable in battle and were ideal qualities for a king to possess. Unfortunately for Loki, he was second in the line of succession, behind Thor. Always behind Thor. Never as worthy as Thor.

The memory of these emotions was unpleasant, but it didn't upset Loki as much as it did before because of Astrid and her unique ability. He looked straight at her, telling her, "You have a gift, even if you choose not to view it as such. And you should not allow the opinions of closed-minded fools to define you." He offered his hands out to her, deciding that now was the time to make his move. "I want you to see something. Give me your hands."

Astrid was hesitant. He was being nice, too nice, and she was skeptical. Yes, she had purged him of his anger, but this is the god of mischief, not known for being honest and trustworthy. She turned her head slightly and narrowed her eyes, looking him up and down before asking, "Okay, what are you up to?"

He put on the most innocent expression he could muster. "I simply want to give you a small demonstration of your magical potential. Perhaps it will change your mind about wanting to learn something new. You could be my apprentice."

"Me, the sorcerer's apprentice?" Astrid asked, beginning to snicker. "Do I get to wear a blue pointy hat while we conjure up some dancing brooms?" The snickering turned into a giggling fit, but seeing the confused and offended expression on Loki's face sobered her up. Clearing her throat, she explained, "It's an animated film about a mouse that... oh, never mind. You wouldn't get it." A sour look appeared on her face as she playfully imitated Loki's voice, _"Pathetic mortal rubbish."_

Astrid's impression amused him. She was teasing him, which meant that she was becoming a little more comfortable around him, which was a step in the right direction. If his plan was to work, he needed to charm her into trusting him, but he had to take care not to overdo it, as that would only make her suspicious. "Are you mocking me?" he asked, feigning offense.

"Well, maybe just a smidge," she replied, holding up her thumb and forefinger close together. With a smile, she added, "I was actually testing to see if it would piss you off. You seem to be in a _much_ better mood. It's quite a drastic change from earlier. Seems a little fishy to me."

"You don't trust me?" Loki asked. Astrid wasn't easily fooled, which he could appreciate. If she were as gullible as he wished she were, there would be no challenge, no fun. It was just as much about the pursuit as it was the end result.

"Not a bit," she responded, shaking her head, "but that doesn't mean it can't be earned. Right now, though, I don't trust you any further than I can throw you. No offense." Of course she didn't trust him, the god of mischief and lies. As much as she abhorred forming an opinion of someone based on their past behavior, she had to keep in mind that he earned his title for a reason.

"None taken, but this is the last time I will make my offer. Allow me to give you a small taste of what I could teach you, and if you aren't interested then you may return to Midgard and never give it another thought," he said. He paused a moment, for dramatic effect, then added, "You helped me immensely, so please allow me to return the favor. Consider it an expression of my gratitude." He placed his hand on his chest to show that he was speaking from the heart.

Loki was good at getting what he wanted, Astrid would give him that much. She knew he had manipulated her. The thing was, she didn't seem to mind it as much as she should. Her brain was telling her to just walk away and forget this whole experience, but her curiosity was screaming something entirely different. This was a one-in-a-billion, life-changing opportunity that had presented itself to her. Learn the art of magic from the god of mischief, even though he's obviously up to something, or return home to her boring, predictable life? _Go for it._

"Dammit... okay," Astrid sighed in resignation, pushing herself up from the chair, and holding her hands out for Loki. As he reached for them, she jerked them away, looking him straight in the eye. "I still don't trust you, you know," she stated.

"Yes, I know," he replied, nodding his head. He gestured for her to place her hands, palms up, inside his. After Astrid had complied, he began his instruction. "This was the first magic my mother taught me when I was small. Clear your mind and center yourself, think of nothing else," he said, adding, "You'll need to try to ignore your empathic sensings as much as you can."

"Why? So I won't notice that you're holding something back?" she asked. She had suspected that he was hiding something, and his touch confirmed that he was.

Again, Loki pasted an expression of innocence onto his face. "No, so you won't be distracted," he explained.

"Oh come on... It's no surprise that you're not telling me everything, but don't insult my intelligence by trying to play me. I have a very accurate bullshit-o-meter." Astrid had fine-tuned her ability over the years to pick out dishonesty; she had to. She was a sensitive soul and had to protect herself from being hurt over and over. She had been fooled before, and had been taken advantage of in a terrible way. Although she didn't sense that Loki was hiding something that vile, she did know that he was up to something sneaky. She would proceed with caution.

"Fair enough. Shall we continue?" Loki asked, hoping to avoid any further discussion on the matter.

Astrid nodded, noticing that in addition to hiding something, Loki was also feeling curiosity and anticipation. Or were those her own feelings? Sometimes, if she was experiencing the same emotions as the other person, it hampered her ability, confusing the source of the feelings.

"Now, as I was saying, center yourself and clear your mind," Loki instructed. Astrid took a deep, cleansing breath and did her best to tune out everything else. She allowed her mind to enter a meditative state. After a few moments, she looked down into her hands as a small green flame formed inside them. Her eyes, wide with amazement, briefly glanced up at Loki, searching for acknowledgement that what she was seeing was real.

"What does it feel like, the magic in your hands?" he asked, remembering his own first magic lesson. His mother had taught him the same enchantment when he was a young boy, and the memory brought a smile to his lips.

Astrid could barely believe what was happening. "This is incredible! It feels... cool, even though it's a flame! And it's kind of tingly, like electricity," she exclaimed. "But are you doing this or am I?" she asked. There was no way this was her, she couldn't perform magic, that was impossible.

Loki explained, "Right now, we both are. I provided the initial spark, but you're the one keeping it going." He removed his hands from hers and allowed her to completely take over. "See?"

Astrid watched as the green flame changed to a brilliant turquoise. "Oh!" she gasped, "The color changed! Why did it do that, did I screw it up?"

Loki shook his head. "No, this is the color of your magic. Mine is green, yours is blue."

Astrid was awestruck. "Blue, blue is good... it's my favorite color," she rambled, smiling from ear to ear. She had always loved shades of blue and she wondered if the flame was blue because of her affinity for the color, or if she was fond of the color because of the magic inside her? Whichever way it was, it was nothing short of amazing. "I have blue magic...," she whispered.

"Very good," Loki praised. "Now, extinguish it."

"What, why?" she asked, disappointedly. She had only just discovered her magic, and now he was asking her to put it out?

"Because you're going to try it again, without my help." He knew that her disappointment would be short-lived, replaced with pride and accomplishment.

"Um... I don't think I'm..." she started, but was cut off by Loki placing a finger to his lips.

"That sort of attitude won't get you far at all. If you believe that you can't do it, then you will be correct," he told her. "Now, close your hands and extinguish the flame."

Astrid found it quite easy to put out the little flame. She simply stopped focusing on it and clasped her hands together, snuffing it out like a candle.

"Good girl. Your turn," said Loki, watching Astrid as she took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders, preparing herself to conjure on her own for the first time.

She concentrated on willing the flame to reappear. _Little blue flame, little blue flame..._ nothing. Her brow furrowed as she tried even harder to focus. Still no flame. "Oh, come on, dammit," she blurted in frustration.

"Swearing at it won't help," Loki said with a small laugh. He could see that she was frustrated but she had to figure out how to make the flame appear in her own way.

Astrid smiled and rolled her eyes. "'Dammit' is hardly swearing. If you want to hear some real swearing, I'm fluent in creative cursing," she teased. "Shall I demonstrate?" she asked playfully. She could cuss the paint off a wall and come up with phrases foul enough to curdle milk. No, it wasn't lady-like, but she didn't really care.

"I don't believe that will be necessary. You provided an adequate sampling earlier," Loki replied. "And you aren't concentrating. If I may make a suggestion, see the flame taking shape in your hands, _feel_ it forming."

Astrid tried again, this time visualizing the flame, its brilliant color, feeling the cool, electric vibration of the magic. Finally, it appeared, the turquoise flames licking at her palms. "Look, I did it!" she squealed with delight. Her whole face smiling, she was glowing with pride, hardly able to contain her excitement. This was magic, real magic, not the sleight-of-hand stuff performed by street magicians, but true magic. And she had done it!

"Well done," Loki praised, impressed with her ability to learn so quickly. Conjuring the flame didn't take nearly as long as he had anticipated; she was a quick study. He sat down on the edge of the bed, patting the empty space beside him. "Have a seat, that's good for now. You've done quite a lot today, you don't want to overexert yourself."

Astrid let the little light go out as she seated herself next to Loki. "That was freaking incredible!" she exclaimed, still beaming.

"So shall I expect you tomorrow for your next lesson?" Loki asked. He was confident in her eagerness to learn; the ease with which she conjured, her reaction to her success. She would certainly be back for more.

Astrid smiled sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders, answering, "Yeah, if I can figure out how to get back here."

"That shouldn't be a problem for you. All you have to do is relax and think of where you want to go or who you wish to visit. Recall as much detail as possible; the fabric on the furniture, the way the shadows fall on the floor, the sounds in the room. If you wish to visit someone, see their face, hear their voice, feel their touch," he explained. His eyes lingered on her tattoo of a vegvisir; the Viking compass. "I have no doubt you will find your way back to this place."

Noticing that he was looking at her tattoo, Astrid remarked, "You recognize this, don't you? My ancestors used the vegvisir to navigate their ships, and I have it to remind me to stay the course, that I can always find my way through the roughest storm. Kinda cheesy, I know, but I like it."

"It's a lovely sentiment," he replied warmly with a smile. "Do the others hold meaning for you as well?" he inquired. He assumed that if she would permanently adorn her skin with a symbol of her ancestors, that the other markings would have a story to them also.

Astrid smiled. She loved talking about her ink almost as much as she enjoyed having it done. Tattoos were addictive; a healthy addiction, in her opinion. It allowed her to express her heritage, her personality, what was close to her heart. She started to answer, "Yes, they all..." but was interrupted by a bizarre tugging sensation at her solar plexus. "What the hell is that?" she asked, placing her hand over her abdomen. "It feels like someone's yanking a rope through my stomach!"

Loki knew what was happening and that Astrid would be leaving very soon; there wasn't time to fully explain the process she was about to experience. "Your body is starting to wake, and any moment now you'll be returning to your physical form. No cause for alarm."

Astrid's eyelids suddenly felt incredibly heavy and she had to fight hard to keep them open. "But I still need to tell you..." she began, "about the..." Her mind was becoming so cloudy, she couldn't quite remember what it was she wanted to tell Loki, but it was important.

"Until tomorrow, Lady Astrid," he said to her as she vanished.

Astrid felt herself falling, into sleep, into her body. She kept falling, further and further until she jerked awake, her eyes snapping open to see that she was back in her bed. Damn. She had been trying to explain something to Loki, something he needed to know. What was it? Oh. Sometimes, after she purges someone, there are after-effects. She had taken so much pain and rage from him that it could create a vacuum, allowing other emotions to flood in. It was too late to tell him now.

She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Last night was by far the most interesting, infuriating, enlightening, confusing, and awesome experience of her life. And she had to tell Cait all about it. Caitlyn would believe her, she always did. Astrid got out of bed, walked into the kitchen, started a pot of coffee, and grabbed her phone.

Loki sat in the lone chair in his cell, where he had remained since his visitor had returned to her body on Midgard. He recounted her words and actions, wondering how a mere mortal had been not only willing but able to help him. Although Astrid didn't trust him, which she was right not to, she did seem to care about his well-being. For all intents and purposes, she should not, and this thought baffled him. No one should care about him - not Mother, not Thor, and certainly not some Midgardian. He was a monster that had done everything in his power to alienate the few people that ever loved him. He wasn't worthy of their love. He was a monster that only brought pain and disappointment into their hearts. He wasn't even one of them; just an unwanted thing that had been abandoned and left to die as a wee babe, rescued and taken in only in case his true heritage would serve some future political purpose. Odin should have left him on that rock.

The damage he had inflicted upon his relationships with his mother and Thor was beyond repair. Thor had never once visited Loki since his incarceration and it had been weeks since Mother had been by. She sent him a few more books, but she had one of the guards deliver them instead of bringing them by herself. Loki knew Odin didn't care one whit, he never did, and as much as Loki told himself that he didn't care for Odin either, the amount of pain he felt when he thought of the king told otherwise.

He had been seeking his father's approval all his life, never succeeding. Nothing he did was ever good enough for the All-Father. Of course it wouldn't be; not with Laufey's blood flowing in his veins. If he had only been told about his true heritage from the beginning, if his parents hadn't lied to him, maybe he wouldn't have felt the need to destroy Jotunheim, to attempt to eradicate that part of himself which he could not change, thus proving himself a worthy son. He wouldn't have found himself clinging to the end of Gungnir after the Bifrost was destroyed, he wouldn't have decided to let go and fall into the void. He would never have been rescued by Thanos. Rescued, indeed. The very thought of that creature sent chills down Loki's spine. The torture, the pain, the humiliation he suffered at the hands of Thanos filled his chest with fear, covered his skin in a cold sweat. He never told a soul about what happened to him before he attacked Midgard. After all that happened, he was still too proud to admit to anyone that he had been tortured, dominated, bent to Thanos' will, all in order to secure the Tesseract.

He was a god, a prince, once a king; moaning and whining about the past was unbecoming. He could see how events had affected his actions, but those actions were his and his alone. He could have chosen a different path, but he did not, and now here he was; imprisoned and alone. He had no one to blame for his plight but himself. He slowly stood up, tightening his fists until his knuckles were white. He struck out with his magic, upsetting the chair and sending the side table flying off, crashing into the nearby wall.

In the privacy of her chambers, Frigga gazed at the holographic projection hovering over the fire pit in the center of the room. She observed Loki seated in his cell, ruminating over the events that had just taken place. After Astrid's departure, he had returned to his chair, a wide array of emotions playing across his features. Now that the pain and rage were banished, buried and dormant feelings began to surface from within him. Amazement and curiosity, certainly, but his face also showed signs of guilt, regret, and sorrow. Frigga desperately wanted to go to her son, to wrap her arms around him and comfort him as she did when he was a child, but now was not the time. If she appeared to him so soon after Astrid's visit, it would raise his suspicions. If he knew that she was the one who opened the door for Astrid, showed her the way to his cell, the entire plan could backfire. For now, she would observe her son from afar, using the illusion generated by the fire pit.

The queen believed in her son; perhaps she was the only being in all the realms to do so. She knew that Thor still loved Loki and wanted very much to hope that his brother was able to find his way back, but he had betrayed Thor too many times, going as far as to attempt to kill him on several occasions. Was there really anything left of Loki other than the murdering madman he had become? Frigga knew there was, and it would appear that Astrid saw it as well.

She had selected the girl out of a small handful of gifted beings from across the realms. Each candidate had his or her own unique talents and attributes, but Astrid was the best fit. She was a highly sensitive empath who seemed no stranger to suffering. Astrid would be able to understand and relate to Loki on a level that the others could not, even though she was only a simple human. Perhaps the elven woman with her magic or the telepathic Vanir boy that Frigga had also considered for the task would be more familiar with the ways of Asgard, and would certainly be seen as more acceptable of being present in the Realm Eternal than a Midgardian. However, Astrid still seemed to stand the best chance at possibly connecting to Loki, not only with her empathic talent, but because she also seemed to suffer old wounds and struggle with emotional turmoil.

The fact that Loki invited Astrid to return was promising. He offered to help her discover and hone the magic she possessed, which to someone not knowing Loki as well as she did, would seem uncharacteristically generous of him. What most of Asgard did not know about their younger prince was that he did possess a generous nature, if he felt it was deserved. Not all of his tricks were mean-spirited. Mischievous, always. Frigga knew about those who had received assistance from an anonymous benefactor, or who had been given small gifts from an unknown source. Once, he had overheard his chambermaid lamenting over not being able to visit her gravely ill mother because of her duties to him. He decided to leave, immediately, for an extended visit to Vanaheim to study the growth of an obscure and rare herb for its entire blooming season, thus relieving the young servant of her duties for long enough to care for her mother and see her back to good health. And Frigga knew about the vase of flowers from her garden that appeared in her chambers every morning. The vase discontinued its appearance after Loki fell into the void. He wasn't always as uncaring as he led everyone to believe.

Frigga could plainly see that he was curious as to how powerful Astrid could become, and to what extent he could exploit her. But she also knew how lonely he was, and that while telling himself that he intended to take advantage of Astrid's magic, part of him craved a connection with someone. Frigga hoped that he would be able to form a kinship of some sort with Astrid, be able to speak with her as he refused to speak with anyone else. Frigga knew something had happened to her son, but she could not coax him into telling her anything. He was too full of anger, pain, and pride. Now that Astrid had rid him of the worst emotions, perhaps she could draw the truth out of him so he could begin to heal.

Frigga was going against her husband's direct orders by allowing an outsider to have access to Loki, but she would do anything to help her beloved son reclaim himself, even commit treason. A mother's love knows no bounds. She knew that Odin would eventually discover Loki and Astrid, and Frigga's involvement, and he would be furious, but hopefully that discovery would not be made until the timing was right. She was fairly certain that once Astrid helped Loki banish his demons, it would be obvious to Odin that she had made the right decision, and perhaps she could convince him to lighten Loki's sentence and completely forgo punishment for Astrid.

She had already spoken to Heimdall, asking him not to inform the king of any visitors to Loki's cell. She assured him that the visitor was no threat to the safety of Asgard and should be considered a personal guest of the queen. Heimdall agreed to Frigga's request, trusting his queen's wisdom and judgment. The watchful Guardian's foresight showed him that the mortal woman visiting the fallen prince would play a vital role in mending Loki's broken mind and soul, which was the queen's intention. It was because of this that the Gatekeeper agreed to cooperate and handle the situation discreetly.

The queen, pleased with Astrid's first visit, smiled to herself as she waved a hand over the fire pit, dissolving the illusion. She turned to leave her chambers and attend to her other duties, none seeming more important than helping her son. But that would be her own secret... for now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, let me get all this straight. You astral travel to a jail across the universe, meet the dude who trashed New York, he's rude as hell, you do a purge on him because he isn't really evil, he's just pissed off, and in return he's going to teach you magic, and you're going to take him up on his offer even though you think he's up to something?" asked Caitlyn, her hazel eyes blinking behind her candy apple red nerd-frame glasses.

Astrid nodded, "Yep, that's pretty much it." She smiled as she sipped her tea, her third cup that afternoon. It was three o'clock and she was still in her nightgown, hair uncombed. She was too preoccupied to bother with dressing and grooming, which happened from time to time when she was obsessing over something.

Caitlyn ran her hand through her pixie-short chestnut hair. "Are you sure it wasn't just a really super vivid dream? I mean, that's kinda out there, even for you, sweetie."

Astrid drained her cup and sat it on the coffee table. "I know it sounds... crazy, but I promise you, it was real. As real as you and I, right here, right now, on this couch."

Caitlyn really wanted to believe her best friend. For twenty-five years, she had always been the one to believe in Astrid, even when no one else did, but after the Incident, Astrid's grip on reality wasn't always as strong as it should be. The past few years, she seemed to be doing fairly okay, but it was possible that she was beginning to slip. Her unkempt appearance did not bode well.

"Alright," said Caitlyn as she finished her own cup of tea. She picked up Astrid's empty cup, taking both cups to the kitchen and placing them in the sink. Returning to sit beside her friend, she asked Astrid, "So what did he look like? You never said."

"Um, well, tall, green eyes, black shoulder-length hair..."

"Okay. But was he attractive?" Caitlyn had a theory brewing. If Astrid was dreaming about helping a hot guy, a god, rid himself of negative emotions, maybe her subconscious was trying to tell her something. Loki was tall and had black hair; definitely Astrid's type, unlike that blonde asshole ex-fiance of hers. Cait was still angry with Nick for betraying Astrid like he did. If she ever saw him again, she would kick him in the groin so hard he would be tasting his nuts for weeks. Astrid had already been through so much, and then that jackass went and made her feel inferior because of her incredible ability. And if that wasn't enough of an insult, he goes and screws some girl he picked up at a bar.

Astrid scrunched her face, "What does that have anything to do with-"

"Just answer the question, Az. Was he attractive?"

Astrid rolled her eyes and gave a small groan, reminiscent of a teenager being questioned by her parents. "Yes. He was. But I really don't see how that affects anything."

Caitlyn adjusted her glasses and spoke, "Okay, here's what I think, sweetie. You haven't been in a relationship in, what, seven years now?"

"Cait..."

"You went on one sucky date, like, two years ago..."

"Cait!" Astrid repeated, more sharply.

"All I'm saying is that maybe this is your mind's way of telling you that it's okay to let go of your own demons and that maybe it's time to get out there and meet someone," Caitlyn explained gently. She didn't want to hurt Astrid's feelings, but Astrid needed to get her shit together, or life was going to just pass her by.

Astrid was upset that Caitlyn didn't believe her. She didn't want to be angry with the woman who first befriended her at the age of ten and was now practically her sister. Caitlyn was always there for her, supporting her, defending her. It was Caitlyn who stuck by her after the Incident, nearly twenty years ago, during her darkest period. If there was anyone in the whole world Astrid thought would believe her, it was Caitlyn.

Astrid took a breath to calm herself before speaking. "I don't need to 'meet someone.' I'm perfectly fine by myself." She could feel the hurt rising in her chest, spilling out into her speech. Cait didn't believe her; instead, she just jumped to the conclusion that this was only 'crazy little Astrid' who had a strange dream. Her eyes began to blur with unshed tears as she continued, "This wasn't a goddamn dream, Cait. It was real. Why don't you believe me?"

"Alright, alright. I believe that you believe it really happened. I'm just concerned about you. I don't want you to... go down the rabbit hole again," Caitlyn said, genuine care in her voice. "I love you and I don't want you to go through that experience again."

_Down the rabbit hole. That was a nice way of putting it._

Astrid really couldn't be upset at Cait for not wanting to watch her best friend lose her mind all over again. She imagined it must have been just as scary to witness as it was to experience. She knew that her past would follow her around for the rest of her life, especially since she decided to remain here in this town. As much as she would like to have a fresh start somewhere new, she just couldn't bring herself to leave her family and Cait. She needed them too much.

Caitlyn slid closer and wrapped her arms around Astrid, who returned the embrace with, "Love you, too." Astrid could feel the warmth, care, and concern emanating from Cait, as well as her apprehension. The only way Cait was going to believe her was if Astrid showed her solid proof of her story. She had to show Cait the magic. Astrid had been practicing all morning, so conjuring the small flame came easily to her now. Loki had said it was the first magic he had learned as a child, so it wasn't so complicated a task. It took Astrid nearly no time at all to produce it. She slipped her arms out from under Cait's, cupped her hands and took a cleansing breath, allowing the turquoise flame to take shape. She watched Cait's eyes grow wide enough to fill the frames of her glasses. "Do you believe me now?"

Caitlyn's jaw fell open and all she could do was stare at the flame in Astrid's hands. She couldn't take her eyes off of it. "Holy shit..." she whispered in amazement. "That's incredible... How did you do that?" A smile spread across her face, her gaze lingering on Astrid's hands for a moment longer. Cait finally looked up, her smile fading when her eyes met Astrid's. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe... I just... I'm sorry," she stammered.

Astrid grinned back at Caitlyn, knowing that she finally believed the story. All of it.

Astrid climbed into her bed, ready as ever for her next meeting with the god of mischief. She had no idea what to expect. She was a bit nervous about the soul-travel, astral projection, whatever it's called. Would she even be able to do it? Loki seemed to think she could, but she wasn't so sure. She had spent the entire day thinking about how to project herself, not just out of her own body, but across the freaking universe. And she had been practicing conjuring her flame, which was pretty easy now. As it turns out, yoga helped with that. The breathing, the meditation, it helped clear her mind of its usual raucous ramblings so she could concentrate on allowing the magic to flow. _Magic. Jesus, I still can't get over that. I can do freaking magic!_

She reached over, turned off the bedside lamp, and proceeded to toss and turn until she found a comfortable position which was no longer a simple task. She started to notice some aches in a few joints over the past year or so. Part of getting older, she assumed. _Okay, here goes... _She allowed images of Loki and his cell to fill her mind, just as he had instructed. She could see the chair and table, the runes around the barrier window, and she could see him. Glaring at her. No. She wanted to see a softer expression; his face after she had purged him and she collapsed, looking down at her with concern and amazement. The smile as she hugged him. _That's better._

She wondered how her purge had affected him after she left. After taking out such a large amount of pain, there was a lot of room left for other emotions to move in and fill the void. If he started thinking about regrets and how he could have done things differently, he could open himself up to a whole other world of hurt. Her purges weren't a cure-all, and Loki had a lot of work to do to get himself past whatever had happened. Maybe she could help him.

What happened to him that caused him so much torment? It was awful how broken he was, how much he hated himself. He felt betrayed, rejected, deceived, but why? And the torture? Yes, it was torture. Physical suffering, humiliation: not unlike what she felt all those years ago. Is that why he attacked New York? It was possible...

Astrid felt herself drifting off to sleep when a random thought entered her mind. _I need to pick up some milk tomorrow. I'm almost out. _Then that dizzy, disconnected feeling came over her again, the same as last night. She felt as if she were moving forward at a ridiculously fast speed. She snapped her eyes open but this time was different than the last. She wasn't in her bedroom, there was no door to Loki's cell. Instead, she found herself in the dairy section of her supermarket.

"Oh, for Christ's sake!" Here she was, in a dark and empty grocery store, standing in front of the dairy case, looking at the containers of milk. She hadn't crossed the universe so much as traveled five whole blocks up the street. "No, no, no... This wasn't supposed to happen." She brought her hands up to her face, covered her eyes, embarrassed by doing something so utterly stupid. How was she going to get out of here? _Maybe if I just thought about him and the cell again?_ _Maybe I could send myself there from here? _It was worth a shot. She would really need to center herself, to calm herself and concentrate if this was going to work. She brought her hands into the Anjali Mudra: a prayer position. Palms together, her elbows out to the sides, thumbs at her heart center, she began. She focused on her breaths and entered into the Mountain Pose standing straight and tall with both feet on the ground. Feeling the tension, anxiety, and embarrassment of her mistake leaving her body, she moved into the Tree Pose by lifting her right heel up to her inner left thigh. Her mind now calm, she allowed her thoughts to drift to Loki. Raising her prayer hands up over her head and extending her arms fully, she felt forward movement as she had before. Taking great care to keep her thinking only on her destination and nothing else, the feeling of moving stopped. _Did I do it? Did it work? _The light filtering through her eyelids was much brighter than the darkened grocery store: she was definitely in a different location. But was it the right one?

"Lady Astrid? What in the name of Yggdrasil are you doing?"

Astrid slowly opened her eyes to the sight of Loki, arms crossed over his chest, looking at her as if she had three heads. She had succeeded. Her lips tugged themselves up into an awkward and embarrassed grin as she dropped her arms and placed her foot back down onto the ground. "Um... hi."

"Good evening." His voice was flat and devoid of any pleasantry.

His appearance was disheveled, hair sticking out in all directions, eyes bloodshot. Astrid surveyed the damage to the cell noticing the broken, overturned furniture and books strewn across the floor. It was obvious to her that he hadn't fared well after the purge and he was still in bad shape. This was what she tried to warn him about, but she hadn't had the chance to tell him before she was pulled back into her body. _Damn._

Her gaze met his as she took a few steps toward him. He was within arm's reach and all she had to do was raise her hand, place it on him, and know exactly what he was feeling. But she did not. His face was wrought with guilt, despair, and regret. She didn't need her ability to tell her anything that his body language could not. And his state was her fault. If she hadn't been so distracted by the magic she would have remembered to tell him not to dwell on things and let raw, unfiltered pathos overwhelm him.

She slowly shook her head and began to speak, "I am so sorry. This was what I wanted to tell you-"

"I'm fine," he snapped.

"You don't look fine-you look like hell. It's my fault that this happened and I'm so sorry. I took away your rage, the glue that was holding it all together, and I made things worse for you. Everything is so out of balance right now. But I can fix it- I can purge you again, and this time maybe-"

He held up his hand, and shook his head. "No." He turned away from her, taking a few steps to create distance. "I deserve to keep this after all I've done."

_Deserve to keep this? _Astrid was confused. Why would he want to be miserable? Was it for some kind of penance? That's ridiculous. He didn't need to beat himself up, he needed to forgive himself. "Why would you think you deserve this?"

He stood silent for a moment, then turned to face her again. "You came here for a lesson. Shall we begin?"

She walked toward the only unbroken piece of furniture in the room delicately stepping over the confetti of book pages. Seating herself near the foot of the bed, she gestured for him to sit beside her. He hesitated for a moment before joining her sitting just out of her reach.

"I know you don't want to talk about what you're feeling and that's fine. I can respect that. But before we jump into the lesson, there's something I want to share with you. Will you listen?"

He briefly considered declining her request but then nodded, "Yes." _Humor the little mortal. Perhaps it will help me gain her trust. Or at least serve as some… distraction._

She shifted her position to face him directly. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to speak of what she hated to talk about the most. "Almost twenty years ago now, when I was sixteen, my best friend and I went to a party. I don't really like parties, there are just too many people, but Cait really wanted to go. It was this huge get-together with kids from both of the local high schools." Her hands began to tremble and her mouth ran dry. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest, her eyes cast down.

"If it troubles you to speak of this, you needn't continue." His expression showed mild concern which seemed a good sign she just might get through to him.

"Oh, it does trouble me. A lot. But you need to hear this." The trembling in her hands increased and her whole body was now shivering like a frightened chihuahua. Her voice was shaky as she continued. "So everyone at this party was drinking including Caitlyn and me. I wasn't drunk but I was pretty intoxicated. Well this guy from the other school started flirting with me. He was a football player and I was pretty much a nobody so I was really excited that he was even paying attention to me."

Astrid was shaking so badly by this point and her voice was quivering with anxiety. She could barely speak but Loki needed to hear her story. She wanted to just stop talking and shut it all off but she pushed on. "I got so wrapped up in it all that I never saw it coming. And I was so young and naive. When he suggested that I follow him into a bedroom... I had no idea what he was going to do to me."

"Astrid... please don't. I can surmise what happened. You don't have to say anything else." He really didn't want to hear any more about it. She was a child who had been forcibly stripped of her innocence and scarred for life because a brutish, arrogant boy felt entitled to an instant gratification. He himself had lied, manipulated, and murdered without batting an eyelid. But to force himself upon an unwilling maiden? Absolutely not.

"I won't go into gory detail about... the event. I can't. I- I just can't. But what happened afterwards is important. I didn't tell anyone about what happened. Not a soul. I didn't want to get my best friend or myself in trouble for going to a party and drinking and I didn't want that to reflect poorly on my dad's job in law enforcement. I just bottled it all up and pretended it never happened. I put on a smiling face for everyone even though I was dying inside. It ate me up until I just couldn't take it anymore. That's how I ended up with this." She offered out her still trembling left arm displaying a single vertical scar on the underside that began at her wrist and ran nearly halfway up her forearm.

Loki moved closer to Astrid, cradled her wrist, and gently pulled it towards him. He looked down at her pale, white scar. The same scar he quietly noticed last time she was here. An image recreated itself in his mind. He was dangling off the edge of the destroyed Bifrost looking up at Thor and his father. "Why would you do this?" he asked, cutting his eyes up to Astrid.

_I could have done it, Father! For you, for all of us!_

Her expression softened and her head tilted slightly. She felt the recognition of her pain echoing through him. She picked up on suicidal feelings during the purge but she wasn't sure if he had followed through with an attempt until right now. "Why did you?"

_No, Loki._ Then, the blackness and silence of the Void...

He lowered his eyes and faced slightly away from her. She felt the lingering agony attached to this memory. She knew what hopelessness felt like as she had experienced it herself. She was someone broken just like him.

"Why did you?" she prompted again gently. _Please tell me, it's important... It'll help you._

Raising only his eyes to meet hers, he slid his hand down from her wrist and reached out with his opposite hand and wrapped his long fingers around her palm. He closed his eyes as he gave her hand a small squeeze. "Because I finally knew why I wasn't worthy and that I never would be, no matter what I did." His eyes opened when he felt her slide closer and place her right hand over his.

She had manipulated him this time but it wasn't done in malice or for any personal gain. She had coaxed him into opening up just a tiny bit for his own good. She did it for _him. _ He studied her quietly hoping to find something that would explain why she wanted to reach out to him. She seemed to genuinely care but why she would, he could not comprehend. No one else did. She had made herself vulnerable to him knowing that he could use it against her if he were so inclined; yet, she spoke of it regardless. Was her motivation to connect with him really just out of the kindness of her heart? Could it truly be that simple?

"What's confusing you?"

She broke his reverie. "Why did you share your story with me?"

"I wanted you to know that you're not the only one to freefall into the abyss and bear the mark."

"But you claim not to trust me. Why would you divulge such sensitive information?"

"Because if there's anyone in the world- in the universe-who would understand what it's like to carry this level of hurt around it's you. We're alike just as much as we are different."

He tilted his head slightly and considered her remark. He had never been compared to the likes of a Midgardian before. "How so?"

"Well... we've both suffered because of things that other people did to us and by things we did to ourselves and we handled it poorly. We let ourselves be driven by the pain. We let it fuck us up. But we're different in how we responded to it. I think you exploded and struck out with yours where I imploded and took mine out on myself."

He nodded to approve her observation. Perhaps they did share a few similarities and maybe that was the reason she was so adamant in wanting to help heal him. Is it possible that she can purge others of their hurt but not herself? She seems so strongly affected by speaking of her violation as if she still carries the experience with her. Surely she would have rid herself of that by now if she could. _But she cannot. She wants to heal me because she cannot heal herself._

He glanced down and noticed that their hands were still clasped together and resting gently on her knee. It was nice having her here to touch him and care about him. He felt... warm. And calm. Oddly calm. She did something to cause this. "What did you do? Did you purge me?" he demanded as he quickly untangled his hands from hers. Frowning as he rose from the bed, he briskly walked halfway across the room.

"No. All I did was send you a little calming energy while you were holding my hands. You were so out of balance, I just wanted to help. I'm sorry." She honestly didn't think he would even notice. She could influence someone's energy a tiny bit and alter their mood. Like her other abilities, she had to maintain physical contact to accomplish it but it was the weakest of her talents.

His back was turned to her, his arms crossed over his chest. She couldn't see his face but she could hear the irritation in his voice. "I told you not to use any of your mood magic on me again, did I not?"

"You said you deserved to feel miserable. I disagree," she calmly explained.

"I _do _deserve this. I'm a monster." Defeat in his voice, he hung his head. He truly believed this. He was a monster both in action as well as by the Jotun blood in his veins. Astrid could never understand that his entire life, his entire family, had been a lie.

She tried to keep her voice as soft and low as possible. "No, you're not. I took your soul's story into me, remember that? I didn't see any monster, just someone that-."

"You don't know me! I AM a monster!" he bellowed as he spun around to face her. His eyes were ablaze with anger and his fists tightly curled at his sides.

Her body stiffened in response to his outburst. She drew in a breath and slowly exhaled as she unfolded her legs and swung them over the edge of the bed. Shaking her head, she stood up and gingerly approached him. "No. I know you're not. Because when I purged you, I saw all the way down to your soul. And you know what? It's beautiful, fiercely beautiful. You had it hidden, buried so deep, that I don't think you could even see it anymore. But I did." Her voice barely over a whisper.

"How can you say that? You don't know what I am." Her words had touched him in a way none had in so very long. Only his mother had ever spoken to him in such a manner. His mother whom he had pushed away and who he missed terribly. The anger that had filled him moments ago began to melt into an unfathomable sadness.

"I don't need to know and I really don't care. It doesn't matter. What you are isn't important. It's who you are and what you choose to do with it that counts."

He'd heard enough. He feared that if she uttered even one more syllable he would be unable to control his reaction. "It's time for you to leave."

_Leave? _Confusion washed over her face. She thought she had gotten through to him, and now he wanted her to leave?

"Now," he ordered, the harshness returning to his eyes.

She had overstepped, gone too far too soon. She pushed him too hard and took too much liberty with him. Just because she had experienced all the emotions of his life in one fell swoop, it didn't mean she knew him. He was still a stranger to her, as she was to him. She opened her mouth to apologize-

"Now!"

She bit the inside of her cheek, not only to prevent retaliatory remarks from flying out, but also to keep the tears at bay. Her feelings were hurt, but she couldn't really blame him for that. She was the one who urged all of this on, not him. He just wanted to give her the magic lesson, but it was she who had opened the proverbial can of worms.

Stepping backwards, she turned and retreated, wordlessly, to the far corner of the cell. She gave him one last glance over her shoulder before closing her eyes and attempting to return home. Placing her hands back into the Anjali Mudra prayer position, she allowed her disappointment and frustration to strip themselves away with a few cleansing breaths. Within moments, she was home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Astrid."

"Huh? Yeah, sorry. I'm with you." Astrid's mind had been wandering as she went about her cleaning duties. Her train of thought broken, she realized that she had been wiping the same section of the bar for much longer than was necessary.

"I think it's clean, sweetie. Come sit," Cait beckoned. She had a bottle of Laird's and a glass waiting at a table nearby. Astrid made her way around the bar and took a seat beside Cait, who proceeded to pour a glass of applejack for her absent-minded friend. Although the apple spirit wasn't their most popular beverage, Cait always made sure to have some on hand because it was Astrid's favorite.

It was nine o'clock on a Tuesday night and the bar had been empty for the past hour. The nasty weather had kept even most of the local regulars away, so Cait decided to go ahead and close early. The rain was coming down in buckets, fat drops pelting the windows, all thanks to the hurricane that was churning just off the coast.

Astrid eyeballed the glass then looked up at Cait who was lighting a cigarette. Cait took one drag and passed it over to her best friend. "It's all yours."

A bottle of applejack and a cigarette. Cait wanted her to get drunk and talk. She didn't really feel like discussing what was on her mind: the god of mischief. "No, no, no."

"Yes, yes, yes. Something's majorly bugging you and neither one of us are leaving this bar any time soon. Not until this rain band passes. So… you might as well dish. I'll drive you home."

It was true. No way in hell was she going to ride her bicycle a mile and a half in this madness. Like Cait said- might as well get comfy and talk. She took a drag from the cigarette and lifted the glass to her lips. She did love the stuff. The problem was, it didn't love her back. Too much of it and her head would be pounding in the morning. Hopefully, this rain would end soon and they could go home before too many glasses disappeared from the nearly-full bottle.

Cait sat with her elbow on the table, her chin resting on her fist, eyebrows raised. Astrid heaved a sigh at the sight of her honorary sister who was so eagerly anticipating a bearing of her soul. "Fine. Yes, I've been distracted all day. Because of you-know-who."

"No, really?"

Astrid rolled her eyes and took another drink. "Don't be like that, Cait. I made an ass out of myself."

Cait's expression immediately fell into one of concern. "How'd you manage that?"

Finishing off her glass, Astrid poured one more. "Well, I went to see him again last night and he was in really bad shape. I tried to get him to talk about it, but he didn't want to." Cait nodded slowly.

Astrid continued, "So, I figured if I opened up, told him about stuff that happened to me, maybe he would feel more comfortable talking."

"Oh, you didn't tell him about…?" Cait asked, eyes wide as saucers. Astrid never just openly talked about that. It took her months to finally tell Cait about it and that was only after she had attempted suicide.

"Yep. Sure did," she answered. She took a long drag on her cigarette and watched the smoke plume swirl around above her head.

"Damn. And how'd that go?"

"It was really difficult to bring it up but it seemed to work. I learned something about him. But then I gave him some calming energy which he said he didn't want. I did it anyway. He was in rough shape, I just wanted to help him feel better, you know?" Astrid finished the second glass and crushed out the cigarette. "That pissed him off. He thinks he's a monster and shit, which isn't true. So I told him he has a beautiful soul."

Cait was leaning forward in her chair, ready to pounce and attack her friend with a hug if it was needed. "He didn't take it well?"

"No. He asked me to leave. So I did." Astrid was immediately tackled, Cait's arms wrapped around her. Cait's concern and love filled her, almost overwhelming her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just… I don't know what I am. Embarrassed, pissed off, disappointed, you name it." Astrid poured one last drink. She could already feel the first two taking effect and a third would be more than plenty to take the edge off.

"You want stay at my house tonight? The kids are already asleep but Mike is still up. I can put sheets on the guest bed and you can crash there."

"No, but thanks. I appreciate it, though." Cait's offer was tempting but Astrid was already a little tipsy. She didn't want to bump around and wake up Amy and Little Mikey who had school in the morning. God, she loved those kids. So much that it made her sad to think she would never have any of her own. She was too old for all that now. _Jesus, maybe I'm a little more drunk than I thought… _

Astrid stumbled into her house through the garage, bumping into the plant stand beside the door. "Oops," she giggled as Cait tightened the grip on her arm and directed her to the sofa.

Cait sat her drunk friend down on the sofa. Astrid chortled as her backside plopped onto the cushion. Ensuring that she was safe and in a location where she was able to sleep it off, Cait patted Astrid's head. "Okay, sweetie. Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow. Nighty-night."

"M'kay, goodnight," Astrid mumbled. "Hey Cait, thanks. For letting me ramble."

Cait smiled as she opened the front door to let herself out, "Sure, no problem. Love you."

"Love you, too," Astrid slurred.

Cait turned the lock on the door and pulled it closed. A moment later, an engine on a small pickup truck fired up and drove away.

Before the rain had let up, three drinks had turned into four, four had turned into five. It was more than Astrid wanted to consume but it felt good to talk to Cait, to get it all out. The clock in the living room chimed eleven times. Astrid was slumped on the sofa but felt the overwhelming urge to go soak in the bath even though it was late and she was entirely too drunk to consider being immersed in water..

She trudged into the bathroom and shed her clothes as she ran a hot bath. Fumbling with the cap on her lavender bubble bath, she dropped it into the rising water. "Aw, dammit." She retrieved the cap and replaced it on the bottle, setting it on the edge of the tub. As she stepped in, she knocked the bottle into the water. She chuckled at her lack of grace and coordination as she fished the bottle out of the bath. It had been ages since she had been this toasted. Sliding down into the warm, lavender-scented bubbles, she felt the tension leaving her muscles. She decided against visiting Loki tonight. Perhaps she wouldn't ever go back. She wasn't sure.

During the day, she had done some reading on the effects that solitary confinement had on people. There was a lot of psycho-babble but basically, being left alone to rot in prison seriously screwed you up. So sayeth the internet. She couldn't help but be worried about Loki. She didn't think he had any visitors other than her. At least, it didn't appear that he did. Invading New York was probably the least of his crimes as far as she knew, but she could clearly see that isolating him and sticking him in a dungeon for eternity wasn't going to help him get better. The more she thought about it, the more she was inclined to believe that the whole New York situation wasn't really his idea. The fear, the humiliation- someone had broken him. For what reason? To invade Earth? Possibly. And when he was captured, he was thrown into that god-awful place. _Man, that shit's just wrong._

Astrid draped her arms over the sides of the tub, leaned her head back, and closed her eyes which made the room spin violently. She breathed deeply trying to will the spinning to stop. But she just couldn't keep from thinking about Loki. Even if he had been coerced or bullied into the invasion, he was still responsible for his actions. Should he be in prison? Yeah, but don't gods have mental health counseling? Maybe not. They should.

The room was still flying in circles around her but her body began to grow heavy. The water was so warm and relaxing. Before she knew it, she was falling asleep. Just as she drifted off, she noticed that she was out of the water and lying flat on her back. Funny, she didn't remember getting out of the tub and going to bed. There was still bright light on the other side of her eyelids. She wasn't in bed, was she? Just then, she heard a familiar voice. "Lady Astrid, where are your clothes?"

Loki was seated in his magically reconstructed chair, thumbing through a book, not really reading it. He was lost in thought, more or less just staring at the page while his mind was elsewhere. He wondered if Astrid would return after he had so abruptly sent her away. He had pushed away his only possible ally and maybe his way out of this place. _Brilliant, absolutely brilliant._

A form appeared on the floor just at the edge of his peripheral vision. Cutting his eyes to the side, he caught a glimpse of much more than he was expecting to see. Before he could stop the movement, his head turned to gain a clearer view of the visitor: a completely nude Astrid, eyes closed, lying on the floor. He averted his gaze back down to his book before speaking; a sly smirk appeared on his face. "Lady Astrid, where are your clothes?"

"Fuck!" Her eyes snapped open and she quickly realized where she was and what had happened. She had never moved so fast in all her life, ducking behind the chair, nearly tripping over herself in her scramble to hide from him. Her eyes squeezed shut with the deep embarrassment that painted her red. "Please tell me you didn't see anything," she pleaded breathlessly. She peered over her shoulder to ensure that no other prisoners or guards were around to see her.

"I saw nothing."

She could hear her pulse pounding in her ears and feel her face flush. "You're lying."

_Now this is truly entertaining._ Much more so than speaking about feelings and horrible experiences. She apparently hadn't intended to appear to him in her present condition. He could be a gentleman about it, but what was the fun in that? He closed the book in his lap, resting his hands on the top cover. "Why would you come to visit me unclothed if you didn't wish to be seen?"

Now absolutely mortified, she covered her eyes with her hands. Maybe he hadn't seen everything but he probably did. Still, a small hope clung to her that he didn't see as much as she feared he did. "It was an accident. I got drunk and fell asleep in the bath."

"Hmm… you were in the bath and thinking of me? I'm flattered," he teased, turning his head to try and catch another glimpse of her. The smirk on his lips grew into a full, mischievous smile.

Her hands balled into fists and she shot a nasty glare at him through the back of the chair. "It wasn't like that!" She heard a playful laugh. If it wouldn't mean completely exposing herself to him, she would jump out and punch him. Instead, she remained crouched and frozen in humiliation in her hiding spot.

"I'm sure that it wasn't." He was still laughing. That smug little bastard. "By the way, that's a lovely rendering of a firebird."

_Oh, hell no._ Her phoenix tattoo was situated on her ribs, its wingtips just beside her left breast. He had seen everything. She blindly swung her fist around the chair and connected with his upper arm.

His laughter crescendoed, infecting Astrid and tugging her lips into a small grin. She thoroughly enjoyed socking him even if it was only his arm. As mortified and angry as she was, she had to admit that this was pretty freaking hilarious. Of course, she was feeling his amusement through the contact of her punch but it was allowing her to see the situation in a slightly different light. Venturing a peek around the side of the chair, she saw him nearly doubled over, his laughter lighting up his entire face. His eyes connected with hers and she couldn't help but smile back at him. "Kiss my ass, Loki."

His eyebrows raised at her retort. "Is that meant as an insult or as a request?" he asked.

Her face took on a playful scowl as she brought her fist up over the arm of the chair. "Don't make me punch you again."

He lifted his hands up as if to surrender., "Oh, please, I beg of you, tiny mortal. Do not unleash your might upon me." His smile gave way to another bout of laughing.

Her eyes narrowed and shot daggers at him. Brow furrowed, lips taut, she held her glowering expression as long as she could until the snickering finally won out. "You ass. You're enjoying this way too much."

His laughter died down with a heavy sigh. "I am. Forgive me."

Her eyes cast up to the ceiling and her lips pursed in an exaggerated contemplative expression. "Maybe."

"Allow me to make it up to you. If you return, fully clothed, I promise to show you something you won't soon forget."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Her curiosity was piqued.

"Return and you shall see."

Considering his offer, she decided to take it. "Deal."

Astrid sat up in her bathtub and pulled the drain plug. The water had turned cold and she was shivering. Her physical body and brain were still somewhat under the effects of the alcohol which made standing up slightly difficult. She swayed as she grabbed for the towel and wobbled as she dried her body. She propped her foot up on the edge of the tub to dry her leg and managed to knock over the bottle of bubble bath again. "Oh, for the love…" As she bent over to pick the bottle up off the floor her balance failed. In an attempt to right herself, she slipped on the slick marble of the tub and went headfirst into the faucet. Everything went black.

An instant later, she was floating in astral form above her crumpled physical body. How strange to be looking down at a pool of blood forming around her own head. "Well, shit." She tried to re-enter her body but it wasn't working. She tried her meditation breathing but she just couldn't get back in. "Shit, shit, shit!" That's when she started hyperventilating. "Am I dying? Am I dead already?" She could think of only one person who might be able to tell her what to do. She closed her eyes and projected herself back to his cell.

"Well, that didn't take long." He looked up from his book and saw a very naked Astrid again.

This time, she didn't care about her lack of clothing. Loki saw only her horrified face anyway. "Loki, I- I-" She started shaking uncontrollably.

He rushed over to her. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes wide, her breathing rapid, she managed to stutter out, "I fell… in my tub. I can't get back into my body. I think I'm dead!" Tears welled up and spilled out down her cheeks.

His expression was grim. "You're not dead. You were able to travel here, so your body is still alive. But you're dying. We must act quickly." He didn't want to lose this human, this promising ally and potential minion. Mother may be able to help if he could call the guards to summon her. But then even if she did come, it would take too long. If he could only get out of this damned cell!

_There's always..._ He had an idea. The likelihood of it working was slim but it was Astrid's only chance.

"Here, quickly, wrap your arms around me. I'm going to try and bond myself to you magically. This may not be successful but we must try." His expression was determined, but a hint of worry colored his voice and cast doubt on the plan's success.

She pressed herself into his chest and put her arms around his midsection. "Before we proceed, I need your consent." She nodded. "No," he said. "You must say it."

"I consent," she replied.

"As do I." His arms enveloped her shoulders and a green glow passed over them. She felt the tingling sensation of magic move across her bare skin. The bond that formed between them was stronger than she expected. She felt incredibly close to him, not just in proximity, but emotionally. She could feel every single one of his fears, anxieties, and desires all at once and she wondered if he could feel hers. If she hadn't been so scared of dying, it could have been the most sensual experience of her life.

"Now, take us to your body."

She closed her eyes and tried to inhale but her breath was cut off. _Oh god, I can't breathe! I can't breathe!_ Knowing that she must force the anxiety down if she was to travel, she willed herself to think only of her bathroom and nothing else.

In an instant, they were standing over her bleeding and unconscious body. Jumping into action, Loki pulled her out of the tub and pressed his hand over the gushing wound on her head. Astrid's etheric form could only stand back and watch as he fervently worked a healing spell on her physical body. He looked up at her astral form, his face wrought with dismay and concern. "You aren't breathing and you've lost a lot of blood. I am doing all that I can for you, but I cannot promise that I can repair the damage."

All she could do was nod. She didn't want to die like this; drunk on the bathroom floor. There was so much she hadn't done in life, so much left for her to see, to accomplish. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought of how at one point in her life she had so badly wanted to die. But not anymore. She wanted to live!

Loki was kneeling over her body. A green glow emanated from his hands and flowed into her wound. Sweat beaded up on his brow as he poured the most powerful magic he could conjure into saving her. She showed him kindness when he had done nothing to deserve it. She treated him as a friend and he repaid her compassion with deceit and utter disregard for her feelings. And now, here she was, bleeding out and dying in front of him. This fragile mortal who knew nothing about him yet had still offered him understanding and acceptance. He turned his head and looked up at her etheric form- it was fading! A horrified whisper escaped his lips, "No…"

Both Astrids then gasped loudly. The etheric Astrid faded as the physical Astrid opened her eyes and released a painful moan.

Loki heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank the Norns…" He wiped the sweat from his face with his sleeve and leaned back onto his folded legs. "Astrid?"

"Mmmm…" she stirred and made a weak attempt at covering her body. "My robe. Hanging on the door. Please?"

Robe. He had nearly forgotten that she was still nude. He stood and pulled the robe off of the hook. He bent over and gently draped it over her prone form. She was weak from the blood loss and brain trauma. He lifted her gently and helped her to sit up on the floor. Her eyelids were heavy and her skin was pale. "I'm so tired. I want to lie down."

"No, you've sustained a head injury and you've lost a copious amount of blood. You cannot lie down just yet. As exhausted as you are, you must stay awake for a little while. Talk to me, tell me a story, recite poetry, sing, it doesn't matter what you do, just stay awake while I clean up the blood." He turned on the faucet to the tub, wet the towel and wiped the mess from her face. He rinsed the towel out and then turned his attention to the red puddle on the floor behind her.

She didn't know what to talk about, nor did she feel like telling tales or reciting poems. One song popped into her mind- a song her mother sang to her when she was a child. A song she had heard her whole life and it always made her feel better. Her head bobbed along to the beat in her mind as she began to sing.

Loki listened while he finished mopping the blood from the tiled floor. He set to work on the tub, rinsing and wiping as her song continued. Her voice was so different, not at all like the singers on Asgard. They trained their voices to be clear and ringing; prized for their absolute perfection. Astrid's was raw with a slight rasp, giving the simple tune an honest, emotional quality. He felt that everything would indeed be alright, thanks to those three little birds and their song.

He ran water through the towel to rid it of the remaining blood, wrung it out and hung it over the shower curtain rod to dry. As her song finished, he approached her. He gingerly lifted her to stand and assisted her in putting on her robe. "I very much enjoyed your singing. I've never heard a voice quite like yours." Slightly embarrassed by the compliment, she thanked him as he placed an arm around her back, the other arm under her knees. He then lifted her and carried her out of the bathroom. "Do you have a sitting room?"

She gestured to the right, "The sofa's that way." The squall that dumped torrential rain while she and Cait were at the bar had moved on, taking the rain with it. The sound of distant thunder rumbled and Loki flinched slightly. Thunder made him nervous; she could feel it.

He carried her into the living room and set her down on the couch, propping her up with a throw pillow. "You need to drink some water." He walked into her kitchen and opened random cabinets until he found the glasses. He pulled one out and filled it with water. The kitchen and living room were both rather small, but brightly decorated. Not at all like the opulent rooms in the palace on Asgard, her home seemed to be an eclectic blend of styles. In the living room stood an obviously well cared-for piano; a guitar in a stand beside it. The furniture had seen better days, though. The coffee table appeared a bit beaten up and the upholstery on the chair was almost threadbare. Cushions and pillows were of various designs, some were geometric while others were floral themed. The kitchen was painted in bright colors, reminiscent of the ink on her arms.

He returned to Astrid on the sofa and handed her the glass. "Thanks. And I'm sorry," she said, a pained expression on her face as she took the glass from his hand.

He took a seat beside her and asked, "Sorry for what? Nearly dying or kidnapping a criminal?"

She shrugged, "That. And the blood." It wasn't every day that she had a god cleaning blood off of her floor. It had been a strange evening, to say the least.

He gave her a half-smile as he explained, "That was nothing compared to the aftermath of battle. Once, I was covered in so much blood that it took days of washing to remove it all. It completely ruined my armor and it had to be destroyed."

Astrid's nose wrinkled at the thought. "That's… pretty disgusting."

He nodded, "That it was." He watched her lift the glass to her lips and sip the water. She didn't seem quite as pale as she was earlier but she still lacked any sort of color. He hoped she would be well on her way to recovering before the Allfather sent someone to recapture him. He was certain that Heimdall knew precisely where he was, here on Midgard. Instead of hiding himself when he arrived, he immediately began healing Astrid. This is where the search would begin. With any luck, Odin would send Thor, who would likely treat Astrid more kindly than any of the Einherjar would. Thor had a softness for humans. He could try to run, right now, hide himself from Heimdall's sight and be realms away before anyone knew. But it would still leave her to fend for herself against Odin's judgment. It was possible that she would be viewed as an accomplice to the escape and punished harshly.

He shouldn't allow her to face that on her own.

He placed his hand on her arm and spoke softly, "Astrid, I don't believe we have much time before the Allfather sends someone to reclaim me."

Her face fell. "You're leaving…" He was going to make a run for it and she couldn't blame him. That dungeon was hell. He would be crazy to let himself be dragged back to that place. She sensed his concern for her and wondered if she should be afraid. If they were coming for him, surely they would want to know why she helped him to escape. What if they put her in the dungeon? Or worse?

A loud crack of thunder cut through the silence. It was followed immediately by a bright, dazzling light. Her whole front lawn was bathed in shimmering light! Confusion and apprehension washed over her face as she saw a large form making its way to her door. Her eyes cut over to Loki, who appeared as irritated as he was fearful. "What the ever-loving hell is that?" she asked.

The sound of heavy footsteps made their way across the porch and stopped at the front door. A forceful knock alerted them that the visitor demanded entrance. "Loki, I know you're inside. Heimdall can see you," a loud and thunderous voice called from outside. Astrid held her breath as she looked to Loki.

_Thor._ Loki stood and crept towards the solid wood door. Reaching his hand to the doorknob, he stopped short, hesitating to allow entry into a residence that was not his. He glanced over to Astrid, his eyebrows raised to ask her permission to open it.

She shrugged, unsure of whom the booming voice belonged to and what kind of uproar he planned on causing in her home. She reached behind the sofa and pulled out a Louisville Slugger; part of her 'security system.' She was a single woman who lived alone and didn't take chances when it came to personal safety. She also had a Sig Sauer P226 that her father had given to her but it was in her bedside table drawer; too far away to quickly retrieve on her unsteady feet.

Loki saw the baseball bat in her hands and shook his head. "That won't be necessary or effective." She needed to be seen as absolutely no threat and that wasn't going to happen if Thor saw her brandishing a weapon. He waited until she had stowed the primitive club before slowly opening the door.

There on the porch stood the god of thunder, Mjolnir loosely gripped in his hand, armor gleaming and cape flowing. "Brother. May I enter?" Astrid immediately recognized him from the news channels. Big guy, blonde hair, hammer… She hoped he wasn't planning on using that thing in the house. Or on Loki.

Loki stepped aside as Thor walked in. The god of thunder silently sized up his brother as he pushed the door shut. His focus turned to Astrid. "Are you well, Lady Astrid? Heimdall informed me of your injury." She nodded as he turned to Loki. "I was also told that you saved her. Is that why you left your cell? To tend to her wound?" Thor eyed his younger sibling cautiously.

Loki crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not here to attack Midgard, if that's what you truly desire to know."

Thor's brow furrowed as his grasp on Mjolnir tightened. "That is not what I asked, brother."

Loki leaned slightly forward into Thor as he hissed, "But is your primary concern, is it not? Your precious Earth?"

Astrid calmly interjected, "Guys…?" Her attempt to gain their attention went unnoticed. Her head was pounding and the tension building in the room was thick enough to slice with a knife.

Thor lowered his head, glowering at Loki. "My concern is for you, Loki."

"Is it, Thor? Is it? I have seen none of your concern recently, _brother!_ I haven't laid eyes upon you since you tossed me into that cesspool of a dungeon!" His eyes were wide and wild, nostrils flared.

A loud, sharp whistle pierced the air as Astrid placed the tips of her pinky fingers inside her lips and blew as hard as she could. Both gods whipped their heads around to confirm that she was the source of the ear-splitting sound.

"Thank you," Astrid said acidly. The energy of those two bickering was just too much for her to deal with right now. "Now both of you please just sit and be quiet for a minute." She rubbed at the wound on her head and winced in pain. This wasn't the first time she'd had to break up an argument between siblings. Amy and Mikey would get into it from time to time, and she would have to stop being 'cool Auntie Astrid' for minute and slip into referee mode. But the thought of her essentially putting two powerful gods in time out was riotously funny to her.

Both brothers glared at one another for a moment before Thor strode over to the armchair and sat as delicately as he could, which wasn't very delicately at all. He placed his hammer on the floor beside his foot. Loki resumed his seat on the sofa next to Astrid. She glanced over at Thor, who was entirely too big for the small seat. He looked like an adult sitting in a child's chair. His lower body was squeezed in between the chair's arms, his shoulders hunched to avoid the wings on the back. She stifled a giggle. She desperately tried to keep it in but eventually it found its way out. It started as a chuckle and grew into an outright belly laugh. The confused expression on Thor's face made it even more hilarious, which caused her to snort. She covered her mouth with her hands in embarrassment as both gods stared at her like she had lost her mind. "I'm sorry. I really am." Tears were streaming down her face. She sighed as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robe as she continued, "It's just that chair! You're too big and it's too small!" She bit her lip as she tried to will the laughing to subside. Thor looked down at the chair, straining underneath him and the corners of his lips tugged up into a smile.

"You do look ridiculous, Thor," Loki chimed in. The brothers shared a tense smile before the real reason for Thor's appearance had to be discussed.

Thor adjusted himself in the tiny chair and began to speak. "You know why I am here. Father sent me to bring you back to Asgard. Both of you." He looked over to Astrid, her eyes widened with fear. It gave her the appearance of a small and frightened woodland creature. Attempting to put her at ease, he added, "He will have a word with you, but you have my assurance that you shall not be harmed."

Loki huffed in response, "You cannot possibly claim with any certainty that Odin will not punish her just as harshly as he has me, if not more so. Neither of us will be going to Asgard with you."

Thor leaned forward, the chair groaning under the shift. "Loki, you must cooperate if you are both to avoid execution. If you came here for the sole purpose of healing Lady Astrid, then Mother and I both will stand by you in front of Father. He cannot deny all three of us without breaking Mother's heart."

"Saving one life won't make up for everything I've done. Even if I am spared the axe, my fate is still that dungeon and I refuse to go back," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"To that particular cell, no. It has been compromised. Mother did not take into account such an ancient and simple form of magic as soul-travel when she placed the wards on your cell," Thor explained.

Loki's brow furrowed. "That is very unlike her, not to be as thorough as possible." Then, a thought occurred to him. She purposely left a loophole open for him.

"Indeed," replied Thor, with knowing eyes.

It began to make some sense now. Mother could have foreseen Astrid in one of her random visions and made allowances for the woman to visit. But for what purpose? His gaze fell to Astrid. He studied her, trying to figure out her importance in all of this. He glanced back over to Thor, who obviously knew more than he was letting on. "Why?"

"Ask her yourself. On Asgard." Thor replied with a nod.

Astrid had remained silent throughout the exchange but her brain had been racing. She had almost died and now she faced possible execution. And it would seem that her meeting Loki was no accident. If Loki's mother had arranged all of this, were they really in any danger? Thor said that no harm would come to them if Loki cooperated. But could she trust Thor? Only one way to find out.

She pulled herself slowly up to the edge of the sofa and reached out to the large, armored god. "May I have your hand, please?"

As his huge, meaty hand met hers, she immediately felt his honesty. He truly cared for his brother, although there was an element of apprehension. There was also a fair amount of guilt but the love he had for Loki was overwhelming. Her smile beamed as she thanked him, her hand still firmly grasping his. She turned to Loki and offered him her opposite hand. "You need to feel this."

Unsure of what she was trying to accomplish, he hesitated before touching her. But when he finally did, he felt Thor's emotions pour into him. Astrid was acting as a conduit between the brothers, which allowed Loki to feel firsthand what his brother never put into words. His eyes glistened as he realized that his brother had always loved him, even if he did a poor job of showing it.

Thor never really knew how Loki felt being overshadowed by his elder brother's glory. Loki hadn't been exaggerating on that mountaintop when he spoke of living in a shadow. The guilt and the self-loathing that streamed from his younger sibling was crushing. Thor cared not about their different bloodlines or that Loki is a Jotun. They are brothers. Thor quickly rose from the chair and dropped Astrid's hand. He closed the gap between himself and Loki in one giant step. He grabbed Loki's shoulders, hauled him up from the sofa and embraced him. "Brother, I have always loved you and I always will," Thor whispered into Loki's ear. Astrid felt her eyes becoming misty as she watched a stiffened Loki begin to melt ever so slightly. This was good, he needed this. He needed to know that he was not hated or reviled. Of course, one hug wasn't going to magically fix everything for them but it was a first step in the right direction.

"Let go of me, you oaf. I can't breathe," Loki said nearly breathlessly. Thor released his embrace as hurt flashed across his face. The disappointment quickly faded when he saw that Loki was half-smiling through watery eyes. Thor's hands rested on Loki's shoulders as his own lips tugged into a grin.

Wanting to give them a moment, Astrid gently pushed herself up from her seat and began to shuffle towards her bedroom. She couldn't go to Asgard in nothing but a bathrobe. She opened her closet to evaluate her wardrobe. Most of it was casual; jeans and t-shirts. She had some dressy clothes for special occasions but she didn't feel like wearing any of that nonsense. If she was going to be condemned to death, then she was going out in comfort. She settled on a pair of rolled-up jeans and a grey scoopneck t-shirt. She slipped into her clothes and put on a pair of canvas slip-on shoes. She picked a necklace and a ring out of her jewelry box on the dresser and put them on. The necklace, a gift from her mother, had three silver feathers on a long chain. The blue topaz cocktail ring belonged to her late grandmother. Grandaddy had given it to her back in the fifties and the happy, loving energy attached to it comforted Astrid. She slid it onto her right hand and left the bedroom.

Astrid emerged from the bedroom fully clothed and entered the kitchen. She felt much better after nearly dying and the color was returning to her face. The power of Loki's healing spell had done wonders for her. In the living room sat Thor and Loki, together on the sofa, involved in a civil conversation. That was promising. She assumed they were discussing the return to Asgard, as they both suddenly went quiet when she walked in. She opened the pantry and pulled out a box of Pop Tarts. As she unwrapped one, a booming voice called out, "Are those Pop Tarts?"

"They are. Want one?" Astrid offered.

Thor looked a bit disappointed. "Only one?"

Astrid shrugged as she tossed the whole box to him. No sense in them just sitting in the pantry. She probably wouldn't be coming back to finish them.

Thor offered one of the frosted berry pastries to Loki, who wrinkled his nose. "No, thank you," he declined.

Astrid opened her fridge to pour a glass of juice and surveyed the food that would turn into a science experiment in her absence. Luckily, there wasn't much. Just a few leftovers, some milk and some pudding. She thought that Loki probably hadn't eaten anything palatable in quite some time, so she brought him a cup of the chocolate pudding and a spoon.

He hesitantly took a bite of the brown goo and proclaimed it one of Midgard's finest delicacies. Astrid was correct in her assumption. It had been a while since he'd been given desserts, if pudding elicited that sort of response. The trio finished their snacks and Astrid threw away the wrappers and empty pudding cup.

"Are you ready, Lady Astrid?" Thor asked before she could return to her seat.

She had been preparing herself for this, but now that it was time to go, she felt a lump form in the pit of her stomach. She and Loki could both be marching straight to their deaths; perhaps not. Anxiety weaved itself through her body. She covered her mouth and ran back into the bathroom, leaned over the toilet and heaved the contents of her stomach into the bowl.

Loki appeared at the door. "I know you're frightened, and I'm sorry that you must endure such unpleasantries. But we must leave now. S.H.I.E.L.D has no doubt traced the signature energy of the Bifrost to your home, and if they arrive, it will complicate our situation even more."

Astrid rose and wiped her lips. With shaking hands, she rinsed the vomit from her mouth with some mint mouthwash and splashed cold water on her face. She thought about her family and Cait. They would never know what happened to her. She didn't even have time to leave a note should they come to look for her. She would have just simply disappeared, vanished without a trace.

She followed Loki back into the living room to join Thor. Out of sheer habit, she picked up her phone and slipped it into her back pocket. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this." They filed out of the front door, Astrid the last one out. She took her keys from the hook on the wall and locked the door behind her. They walked to the middle of the yard where a large circular patch of grass had been burned in a Norse knot pattern. Part of the circle encompassed one of her rose bushes. It was scorched. She frowned at Thor, "Thanks a lot. You ruined my roses. I should ruin your face." Thor smiled at the threat made by the little human.

The three stepped into the middle of the circle. Loki pulled Astrid close and held her tightly. "You might want to hang on. The first time can be… disorienting."

She wrapped her arms around him as Thor called out, "Heimdall, we are ready." A bright shaft of light shot down from the sky to the site where they stood and in an instant, they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Astrid felt very dizzy as she opened her eyes. "Welcome to Asgard, Lady Astrid," a deep, rich voice greeted her.

They weren't in her yard anymore. This was a round, domed room gilded in gold with intricate etchings and carvings that stretched from floor to apex. At the top front portion of the dome was a large window, displaying the night sky. In the middle of the room stood an imposing figure in golden armor wearing a large helmet and holding a sword pointed at the ground. His eyes matched the color of his armor and the vibe he gave off was none like Astrid had ever felt. She couldn't describe his energy in any way other than strange. It was as though the weight of the world was upon his shoulders and he didn't seem to mind. She realized that she was staring at him and apologized, "I'm sorry. I've never felt anyone like you before."

He graced her with a small, knowing smile. "I am Heimdall, the Guardian, Watcher of the Nine Realms."

_Heimdall. The guy that sees and hears everything._ Of course, now his energy made sense to her. She inclined her head slightly, "Nice to meet you." He returned the nod with one of his own before turning his gaze straight ahead.

Thor led Loki and Astrid to the doorway where several yellow-caped Einherjar were waiting chains in hand. Astrid was shocked. Thor never mentioned that they were to be chained up like animals. "Wait a second. You didn't tell me there were chains and shit involved."

Thor, who appeared a bit deflated, explained, "They are not for you, my lady."

The guards shackled Loki and led him across the rainbow bridge and through an enormous set of gates, which opened to reveal a city covered in gold. Astrid was amazed by the shimmering lights of the bridge and the amber glow of the city but her attention was focused on Loki, chained and being led by a group of guards towards a colossal golden palace that resembled the pipes on an organ. She shot a glare at Thor and quickly caught up with Loki. She cut around the side through the formation of guards that surrounded him and walked side-by-side in a show of solidarity with the chained god. His head held high despite his incarceration.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking at her incredulously.

"I'm walking with you. We're in this together, right? If you go down, I go down." She smiled nervously as she kept pace with him. They were in the same boat that had just as much chance of floating as it did sinking. Might as well paddle together.

They were led into a vast and cavernous room dimly lit by various fires and torches. At the far end of the room sat a massive, imposing throne. A male figure was sitting there and a female form stood a few steps below him. Guards stood at regular intervals down either side of the vaulted hall. A retinue of particularly heavily armored guards flanked the throne. Astrid's heart pounded and her stomach churned. She glanced at Loki whose face was blank and unreadable; however, his energy gave away his apprehension and distrust.

As they approached the throne, its occupant rose to his feet. He was ancient with white hair and a gunmetal ovoid eye patch over his right eye. He held an intricately carved staff of gold several feet tall. Astrid was certain that this was Odin, which made the kind-faced woman standing on the steps Frigga. Astrid had never felt so nervous in all her life. Her entire body began to twitch. Stomach acid rose in her throat. Contempt and resentment surged between Loki and Odin. Frigga, on the other hand, was radiating maternal love and cautious optimism. Thor emerged from behind Loki and Astrid bypassing the guards tethered to the end of Loki's chains. He and Frigga placed themselves beside Loki as promised and genuflected to the king. Odin rapped the end of the staff once on the marble floor. The sound reverberated through the room making Astrid jump a little in her shoes.

Odin's piercing eye scrutinized Loki and then settled on Astrid. As he spoke, his voice echoed around the open throne room.

"Lady Astrid of Midgard," he bellowed. Astrid's knees grew weak in fear but she was determined not to show it. She hadn't allowed Loki to intimidate her and she wasn't about to let Odin do so either. She defiantly raised her chin and drew in a deep breath.

"You stand accused of aiding the prisoner in his escape. Will you confess this or face extinction?" Odin asked. His expression was hard and emotionless.

She didn't realize that her jaw was tightly clenched until she tried to speak. She swallowed hard and carefully chose her words. "I didn't aid Loki. I came to him for help."

"For help?"

"Yes. I had an accident and I was dying. I soul-traveled to him for help. If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead." She turned her head to acknowledge Loki who was staring defiantly at the Allfather.

"This was not your first meeting with the prisoner, was it? Were you aware that visitors are not permitted?"

Astrid didn't say another word. If she were on Earth, she would plead the fifth amendment but she seriously doubted that the Constitution would protect her here. This guy was trying to railroad her. He was looking for a good excuse to take Loki down and her right along with him. Was he the one who sentenced Loki to solitary confinement? He was going to get an earful regardless.

Anger and disgust built up inside her manifesting in courage she never knew she had. She crossed her arms over her chest and spoke slowly but firmly. "No, I didn't know I wasn't supposed to be there. Even had I known that, I still would have visited him. You threw him into that cell without a second thought, depriving him of the very people who love him the most and could have helped him. You're just a damn bully. And I can't stand bullies."

The entire room fell silent, shocked expressions on every face, all eyes on her. Now she'd done it. She had just signed her and Loki's death warrants with her tirade. Her mouth and her knee-jerk reactions always got her into trouble just like they had years ago when she caught her then-fiance in bed with another woman. She had gone to his house to break off the engagement but found him in flagrante with some chick. The scene that followed wasn't pretty. It involved screaming, a tire iron, and smashed car windows. Still even that was not nearly as fatal as the brazen speech she just gave.

Astrid braced herself for Odin's wrath. She held her breath and awaited the death sentence that was sure to be ordered in quick succession. Much to her surprise, a stone-faced Odin paused, turned to Frigga, and motioned for her to speak. She stood in front of Loki and placed her hands lovingly on his cheeks. "Loki, my son. My light and my joy. I have loved you from the instant your father placed you in my arms. And it is my love for you that gave me the strength to do what needed to be done. When Thor brought you and the Tesseract back to Asgard, I had a vision that a gifted being from another realm would be vitally important to you. When I prepared your cell, I deliberately placed wards to contain all forms of magic, but I made an exception to allow soul-travel. I then searched all the Nine Realms and found Lady Astrid."

Loki listened intently as his mother continued, "The reason I stopped visiting you was so that Astrid would have her opportunity to meet you. It broke my heart to see you seething, alone, wasting away. But I knew that by meeting her, your life would change for the better." Loki whipped his head around and glared at Astrid accusingly.

Frigga clarified. "She knew nothing of my plan. Do not look at her with such scorn. No one knew of my actions except Heimdall. He and I made an agreement that he would say nothing of Astrid's visits unless they became a threat to Asgard, which is what happened when you escaped your cell. You could have left her to die once you set on foot on Midgard but you did not. You saved her life at the expense of your freedom. You have proven that behind the rage, you are still yourself. I am so proud of you, Loki, for all that you have endured and for what you did for Lady Astrid."

Loki was taken aback. _Mother had committed treason for me_? All this time he thought she had given up on him but it was all part of her grand plan: to help him because she loved him.

Frigga stepped over to Astrid. The Allmother looked to her son once more before settling her attention on the mortal. A warm smile spread across her face. "Lady Astrid, I am Frigga, mother of Loki and Thor, queen of Asgard. I want to thank you for helping my son. You have my gratitude."

She then spun to face her husband as he issued his judgment. "Queen Frigga and Prince Loki of Asgard. Lady Astrid of Midgard. The three of you are guilty of treason. However…" He paused, understanding the gravity of his wife's machinations. They were the actions of a mother desperate to save her child from himself. Frigga very rarely went against his wishes but when she did, it was for good reason and always ended favorably. Her gifts had proven to be invaluable in the past and had never failed him. Over the millennia, he had come to trust his wife's visions and judgment. "I defer sentencing to Thor. What say you, my heir?"

Thor considered his mother's confession. It was apparent that she wanted his brother and Astrid to continue their visits. He trusted his mother's judgment and quickly devised a fair and relatively failsafe way for her plan to continue. "Loki is not to be returned to the dungeon but will be confined to Asgard. Astrid shall remain here as Loki's keeper. If one or both leaves or attempts to leave the Realm, Queen Frigga shall be executed." His voice was calm and confident. He knew that Loki would never endanger Mother. It was the one and only thing that Thor could predict about his brother and likely the only way to ensure Loki's adherence to the terms of the sentence.

The Allfather considered the future king's issuance. As much as Odin did not want Loki out of prison and roaming free, the sentence had been decreed, and Odin must honor it. Thor had offered Frigga's life as collateral, which made Odin very uneasy. He did not trust Loki and was only fairly certain his trickster son wouldn't dare put his beloved mother in grave danger. "I accept the sentence handed down by the heir apparent but will issue one amendment. Loki is to remain solely in the palace. If he proceeds any further than the formal grounds he will be considered out of bounds and both he and the queen shall be immediately executed." He rapped Gungnir on the floor to make the decree official before returning to his seat upon the throne.

Frigga whirled around and immediately embraced her youngest son. "Do not make me regret this decision," she whispered into his ear.

Astrid swallowed hard and tried to wrap her head around what exactly the role of Loki's keeper entailed. They had avoided execution but she was not to return home. Maybe never return. Was she to spend the rest of her life here on Asgard? Thoughts of her family and Cait desperately missing her, searching for her, weighed heavily on her mind and in her heart. They would most likely never know what became of her.

Astrid was led down to the end of a long corridor to her chambers by a young maid who seemed a bit put out. The servant opened the door for her and stepped aside. "Your chambers, my lady. Prince Loki's chambers are right across the hall," she said with a snide tone before disappearing back down the hall. '_What crawled up her ass?' _Astrid thought as she stepped inside. The room was amazing, almost the size of her entire house! There was a semi-circular sofa behind a round fire pit in the center of the sitting room, rich furnishings and tapestries, huge bookshelves along the wall, and open arches that led out to a balcony. Beyond the sofa was the bedroom and an enormous bed piled high with pillows. As she walked further in she noticed a small arched doorway leading to a very opulent bathroom.

She made her way out onto the balcony and took in the view. It was absolutely breathtaking. Snow-capped mountains, forests, and a river lay beyond the city. To her left, there was the shimmering rainbow bridge that led out to the golden sphere where she had first arrived. The night sky was full of stars and nebulae. She didn't recognize any of the constellations and she wondered which direction led back to Earth. The reflection of lights from the city played on the surface of an ocean that abruptly ended at a drop-off into who knows where. Asgard wasn't a spherical planet but rather a massive disc. She contemplated for a moment if Asgard was also held in place by elephants standing on the back of A'Tuin.

She noticed Loki on a separate balcony to her immediate right. He stood with his arms behind his back, gazing up at the sky. If she didn't know of the torment that was tearing him apart, she would say he almost looked peaceful. At least he wasn't in that damn dungeon anymore. It took her nearly dying but she got him out and gave him a chance to heal. Her mother always said that everything happens for a reason. And here she was, on Asgard as Loki's keeper; or, as the queen had described her new vocation, his babysitter and therapist. Between Frigga, Thor, and herself, at least Loki didn't have to go through this alone anymore. She tented her fingers over eyes and drew them together at the bridge of her nose. It had been a long and stressful day, night, whatever. She was absolutely exhausted.

She walked back into the sitting room, glancing over her shoulder once more at this god she was supposed to 'keep' when she walked straight into someone. Her cheek met with leather and metal: black, green, and gold. Startled, she jumped back. "Jesus, Loki!"

"Enjoying the view?" he asked.

She looked to the balcony he was just standing on- no Loki. "How... did you do that?" she stammered.

"Do what? This?" He gave a mischievous grin.

Astrid heard a _pssst_ and turned around to face- Loki. Her gaze darted back and forth between both Lokis as they laughed. There were two of him. Astrid slowly smiled when she realized that he was toying with her. Teasing her.

She playfully swatted the Loki in front of her on the shoulder and he dissipated in a green haze. A smooth voice purred in her ear, "That wasn't the real one."

"Oh, and you are?" she asked as she spun around, smiling wickedly. She picked up a round, velvet pillow from the sofa, aimed for his shoulder, and swung. The pillow passed through the projection of Loki, again dissipating in a green mist.

The door to her chambers opened and another Loki breezed in with his hands held behind his back. Astrid whirled around and hurled the small cushion at him like a frisbee. It thumped him in the chest and fell to the ground. He glanced down at the pillow and cut his eyes up to Astrid. "Now, is that any way to treat your new charge?"

"You started it."

"I brought you a gift and you're tossing decorative cushions at me? Such boorish behavior," he playfully chided. He held out a folded bundle.

"Sorry." She took the bundle and opened it. It was a simple yet elegant nightgown, made of ivory satin with delicate gold flowers embroidered along the neckline. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"You are most welcome." He pointed to a pitcher and glass on the dining table in the corner of the sitting area. "There is some water if you are thirsty. Should you require assistance during the night, the cord hanging beside your bed will ring a servant. Is there anything else you need?"

She stifled a yawn. "No, don't think so." Not that she was capable of thinking right now. She was so tired she thought she might fall asleep standing up.

"Then I shall bid you goodnight, Lady Astrid. Sleep well."

"Goodnight."

He turned to leave, but hesitated. "You put yourself at risk by defending me. Thank you."

She shrugged and said, "You're welcome. I'm just surprised that my tirade didn't get us both killed. That trial was… weird. I thought the American legal system was bad but that was… I don't even know."

With a chuckle, he replied, "Asgard may seem technologically advanced to you but socially, it is very archaic when compared to Midgard. It will be quite an adjustment for you." He watched her stifle yet another yawn. "Get some rest and we can talk more tomorrow."

She nodded, "See you in the morning."

Astrid slipped into the plush, luxurious four-poster bed. It was by far the most comfortable bed she had ever slept in, like being on a cloud. She heaved a sigh as she curled up under the silk sheets and settled her head into the pillow. She was so exhausted that she quickly fell asleep. Thoughts of her family and Cait would have to wait until tomorrow.

She awoke to a blood-curdling scream. She shot up in the bed. Momentarily disoriented by the unfamiliar surroundings, she scrambled to remember where the hell she was. _Oh yeah. Asgard._ Then she remembered the scream. She ran across the hall and burst into Loki's chambers. She found him sitting up in bed, his chest heaving. His eyes were wild and darting about the room. She cautiously approached him and sat on the edge of the bed. "Loki?"

His eyes shot to her but it wasn't her that he saw. It was someone or something else.

"Loki? Are you alright?"

He lunged at her, wrapping his hands around her throat. His lips were drawn into a snarl as he tightened his grip, crushing her windpipe.

Her hands gripped tightly onto his forearms. She couldn't breathe or speak and he was too strong to fight off. She felt the anxiety rise as tears rolled from her eyes onto the bedsheets. She knew she had to work fast to focus on sending as much calming energy as she could into him. She prayed that her meager ability was strong enough to bring him out of his episode before she asphyxiated.

Slowly, recognition flashed in his eyes and he snatched his hands away from her throat. "Astrid?" A horrified expression replaced the snarl as he jumped off of her. "No, no, no! What have I done?" He plastered his back to the headboard, recoiling from her.

"Loki…" She managed a raspy squeak as she sat up. "Are you okay?" She rubbed at the red marks blossoming around her throat.

His eyes were drawn to her neck and he surveyed the damage he had caused. He winced at the sight of what he had done and drew his hands into his lap. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I am so sorry."

"It's okay," she said softly.

"No, it isn't. I could have killed you." He stared at his hands in utter disbelief and terror.

"But you didn't." She delicately reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. "I still have nightmares, too. Sometimes."

His gaze met hers as his eyebrows rose. He recalled that her trauma was nearly two decades ago and yet she still had the occasional nightmare. His experience was still fresh, the mental wounds still open. Perhaps she was correct about opening up to him back in the cell. If he told her about what happened, maybe it would help the night terrors subside.

He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath as he began to speak. "Your suspicion that I have been tortured was correct."

Astrid's heart fell. She didn't want to be right, even though the signs were all there. She reached out and cautiously took his hands as he continued to speak in a flat and detached voice.

"I fell from the Bifrost into the void between the branches of Yggdrasil. I don't know how long I floated in the dark, in the absolute silence. Eventually, I was found by…" His breathing became erratic and his voice began to waver. "I was found by something purely evil. When he discovered who I was, he… implemented means of torture that no one could ever imagine, not even in the worst of nightmares. He twisted my memories and my thoughts until I, Loki Silvertongue, could no longer discern truth from lies. All because he desired a blue cube that had been found on Midgard. He used me as a pawn to fetch the cube while promising that should I succeed, I would rule Earth. I would have my throne."

Astrid leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, his rigid body melting into hers. She knew it. Invading New York wasn't his idea. She couldn't imagine what he had gone through and she was scared to even entertain the thought. Her heart broke for him.

His body quivered in her embrace. He latched onto her, holding her tightly as he continued, "He used me. He used my past and my heritage to break me. I held out as long as I could but it was just too much." His arms tightened around her. She could scarcely breathe but she didn't want to say a word about it. He was finally letting it out, opening up to her and she was going to let him take as long as he needed.

Eventually, he relaxed his hold on her. The cloud of fear that surrounded him dissipated. Astrid sat back in silence to process everything he had said. There was no way she was going back to her room after a confession like that. She stood up from the bed and pointed to the middle of the mattress. "Slide over and lie down."

His brows knitted together in confusion. What was she doing? His eyes remained on her as he moved closer to the center of the bed and reclined. She slid into the bed beside him. She pulled the sheets up over them and moved his arm so she could snuggle up to his side. She laid her head on his shoulder, her hand on his chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked warily.

"I'm staying with you tonight. I don't care if it's inappropriate. Do you?"

He hesitantly cradled her in his arms. Although he was confused by her gesture, he enjoyed the comfort nonetheless. Certainly nothing inappropriate about that in his mind, anyway. As a prince, he was to uphold a certain level of decorum which dictated that he should only take his wife into his bed. '_If she only knew..'_ he thought. He gazed at her and noticed that she still had blood crusted in her hair and bright red handprints on her neck. He waited for her to drift off to sleep before he placed his hand over the red marks and cast a spell to heal them.

Astrid woke and found herself still beside Loki in his bed. His eyes were closed and his breathing shallow and rhythmic His chambers were easily three times the size of her own and even more lavishly decorated. Instead of only a few bookshelves as she had in her room, it appeared that he had nearly an entire library contained in a side room. There were three books on his bedside table, their covers printed with runes that Astrid was unable to read. She didn't have a clue what time it was but daylight was pouring into the room through the windows and the balcony. Spending the night with him in his bed probably wasn't the most classy course of action but she didn't care. Let people think whatever they wanted.

Loki cracked his eyes open and blinked a few times. He wasn't in the dungeon. These were his chambers and he was in his bed. Astrid was here. She stayed. She smiled sleepily at him.

Just then, the chamber doors flew open. "Brother! Oh… I beg your pardon." Loki sat up and Astrid propped herself up on her elbows. There stood Thor and Frigga and behind them servants carrying platters of food and pitchers of drink. '_We are so busted,'_ thought Astrid.

They entered and the servants began to set up a meal for four on the balcony. Trays had been piled with breads and pastries, fruits and cheeses, and meats of all sorts of cut and color. There were foods that Astrid didn't recognize but she was absolutely starving and frankly couldn't care less. It looked and smelled good enough and her stomach was definitely up for the challenge.

"Come eat with us." Frigga said with an inviting smile having already taken her place at the laden table. Astrid found it strange that Thor seemed embarrassed to find her in Loki's bed but Frigga did not. In fact, she didn't seem affected by it all. It was almost as if she expected it.

Loki and Astrid joined them at the table. There was enough food to feed a small army. Astrid hadn't seen such a spread since Cait and Mike's wedding reception. She eyed the pitchers and hoped that one of them contained coffee. A servant poured burgundy-colored liquid into a goblet for her. _Damn, not coffee._

Thor was the first to dive into the food, piling his plate with hefty helpings of everything within his reach. Frigga and Loki filled their plates while Astrid looked over the pastries and fruits.

"Lady Astrid, are you not hungry?" Thor asked as he chewed.

"Yes, I'm starving. I'm just trying to decide what to eat."

"Try some of these. They are delicious," said Thor as he reached over and loaded her plate with decadent pastries and fruits. It was more than she could eat in an entire day. "Whoa, that's plenty. Thank you," said Astrid, holding her hands over her plate to prevent any more food from being piled on it.

Thor gave her an incredulous look. "Are you certain?"

Astrid nodded.

The four enjoyed their meal absorbed in small talk about Astrid's life back on Midgard until an Einherjar entered and approached Thor. The guard leaned over, whispered something into Thor's ear, and retreated. Thor quickly rose from his chair grabbing another handful of pastries as he left the table. "Mother, Lady Astrid, Brother… I must take my leave. There is trouble on Vanaheim." He nodded to each of them before briskly leaving the room, stuffing the tarts into his mouth as he walked.

Astrid finished her meal well before the others. Humans didn't appear to have the same voracious appetites as the Asgardians. She sipped her wine as she took in the spectacular view of the mountains. Not accustomed to drinking so early in the day, she only had one glass. Especially since there was no coffee to counter the effects of alcohol.

Since Thor had gone, now was probably a good time for Astrid to leave as well. She needed to clean up and get dressed and besides, it would give Loki some time with his mother. She pushed her chair back and stood. Loki mirrored her action. "Thank you very much for breakfast. I'm going to leave you two to catch up."

Frigga smiled, "You are most welcome. You will find that an assortment of gowns have been placed in your chambers."

"Thanks."

Loki and his mother sat on the massive sofa in his sitting room. "Have you told her yet?" Frigga asked.

"About?" There were many things that he had not divulged to Astrid although he was fairly certain which bit of information she was referring to.

"The bonding." She had witnessed the exchange by means of the magical fire pit in her chambers, using the holographic illusion to observe the two of them as they gave consent and bonded their souls together.

"No, not yet." There hadn't been time to explain anything as it happened and he had been avoiding the subject ever since.

"Soon then. She will need to make a decision. And so will you," Frigga said.

"I know, Mother."

Frigga lovingly touched her son's arm "You know how it feels to have vital information withheld from your knowledge even if it is done with the best of intentions. Tell her. Be fair to her and to yourself."

Astrid entered her chambers and saw the collection of gowns hanging in the wardrobe. There were dresses of all colors, styles, and fabrics none of which rose above her ankle. She rarely wore dresses and now that was all she had. This was going to be interesting. Her eyes gravitated to a sea-blue gown made of silk and organza. She pulled it out and ran her fingers over it. It reminded her of something from a Ren faire with its long flowing skirt, high bodice, and long, fluttery sleeves. It was gorgeous but it looked uncomfortable and impractical. _Why can't they just wear yoga pants on Asgard?_

She took the gown into the bathroom and hung it on a hook. The marble bathtub was sunken in the center of the room surrounded by columns with an elaborate crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling above it. She had never seen anything so indulgent. She stepped closer and realized that someone had already run a bath. She dipped her toe into the rose-scented water and found it to be the perfect temperature. She shed her nightgown and carefully stepped down into the tub. _Easy, don't crack your head again._

She immersed herself in the water which seemed to be holding its warmth. Her eyes took in every detail of this lavish room. It was so over-the-top, like a picture in a luxury travel magazine. It was beautiful but it was just too much. In fact, from what she'd seen of Asgard so far, the whole place was too much. Too grand, too gilded, too extravagant, just too much of everything. It screamed superiority and it was all a bit overwhelming. She found some soap and what she thought was shampoo. Scrubbing what remained of the dried blood out of her hair, she noticed that the shampoo and soap both smelled of roses just like the bath oils in the water.

She tried to relax but her brain would not allow it. She thought about her parents, Caitlyn, and the real possibility that she may never see them or her home ever again. What happened when Loki was deemed to be healed? That could take years, decades even. Was she just going to be dumped back on Earth with a 'so long and thanks for your help' only to find that life had moved on without her? Or maybe they expected her to live out her natural life here on Asgard. There were so many unanswered questions. Then she thought about the bonding weirdness that brought Loki into her house. She wondered why she had to consent to it and if there was anything else she had unwittingly agreed to as well. She also wanted to know if they were in fact still bonded together or if the bond had severed when they appeared in her bathroom. She really wanted her brain to shut the hell up so she could just enjoy her bath.

She had been soaking for long enough her fingers had gone all pruny. Oddly enough, the water had stayed warm the whole time. She drained the water and yanked a towel from the rack beside the inset tub to dry her hair and body. She wrapped the towel around her and stepped out of the tub when a figure in the doorway caught her eye. "Loki! What the hell?" How long had he been standing there?

He was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, wearing a smirk on his lips. "You were gone for so long that I feared you had perhaps taken another fall."

This was twice he had sneaked up on her and the third time he had seen her naked. Hopefully this wouldn't become a habit of his. "Am I going to have to put a bell around your neck? Sneaking up on me, creeping around like a cat…"

"Meow," he said in a velvety voice.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Ha ha. I'd like to get dressed now, so if you don't mind…"

"I don't mind at all." He made no attempt at leaving the bathroom.

With a groan, she grabbed his upper arms, turned him around, and gave him a nudge. "Out." She really wished there was door she could close but there was only an archway. It would appear that Asgardians had no concept of privacy.

She dropped her towel and stepped into the dress. The buttons were along the back and extremely hard to reach, let alone button. She would need Loki's help fastening all of them. She peeked over her shoulder sure to see him spying on her again. He wasn't. She found herself slightly disappointed. She shook her head to rid her brain of the idea. She ran a comb through her damp hair and walked into the sitting room.

She found Loki lounging on the chaise, his arm behind his head, legs crossed at his ankles. His brow was furrowed; something was bothering him.

She approached him and turned her back towards him, displaying the open buttons of the gown. She held her hair up and asked, "Would you please?"

He quickly sat up and fastened the buttons on her dress, starting at the curve of her lower back. The sensation of his fingers slowly moving along her skin sent a tingle along her spine, which made her cheeks flush. He took longer than she thought was necessary but she couldn't complain about it if she'd wanted to. "There," he said as he finished. "Are you ready?"

"For?"

He remained silent for a moment, deciding if he should bring up the topic of the bonding or not. "Let's work on your magic." He rubbed his hands together and sat back down on the chaise. She took a seat beside him.

Her eyes narrowed; magic wasn't really what was on his mind. He had taken too long to answer her. "Something bothering you?"

He gazed off into the distance. He could try to slide out of this discussion but he knew Mother was right. The longer he put it off, the more difficult it would be later. For both of them. "I have not been honest with you. There is something you should know and I have kept it from you."

Astrid raised her eyebrows as Loki continued, "Do you remember that when I bonded to you we both had to give verbal consent?"

"Yeah…" she answered nervously.

"You never asked why consent was needed, you just agreed."

"I was kind of dying. I didn't have time to question anything. I just had to trust you and hope for the best." Her words took them both by surprise. She hadn't realized it at the time, but it was true.

"You trust me?" he asked warily.

Astrid quickly corrected, "Trusted at that particular moment, yes. But we can talk about that later." She wasn't going to let him change the subject that easily.

"Fair enough." He paused before continuing. This conversation could easily go in a bad direction. Astrid, however, seemed to be an understanding and forgiving person so perhaps it might not. "The bonding is part of a marriage ritual. We both had to verbally consent in order for the spell to work."

It took a moment for his words to sink into her brain. So the bonding is used in weddings. That didn't mean anything, did it? _Unless_… "Consent to what, exactly?"

His silence answered her question.

Astrid wet her lips and took a deep breath before she quietly asked, "Are you telling me that… we're married?"

"Well, it depends on how you-"

"No, no, no. Don't give me that. Either we are or we aren't. It's a 'yes or no' question. Are we married?" she asked firmly.

"Yes," he answered hesitantly.

Astrid nodded slowly. Married. Married and bonded to Loki. That would certainly explain the feelings she had been having seeing as the bond was most likely altering her emotional state. "Does that change… does the spell change anything about who we are, as individuals?"

"No. Every thought, deed, and emotion is your own. The bond ties two souls together but leaves free will intact," he explained. "However, when the spell first took hold, you may have felt a brief moment of… a shared emotional connection. But intimacy is the nature of the bond. Hence its use in marriage rituals."

Her thoughts and emotions are her own. Her own. She defended him, protected him, and comforted him because it was what she wanted to do. That was a bit of relief. At least her feelings, whatever they may be, weren't a side-effect of magic. When it came to people she believed in, she had a tendency to go all-in. Sometimes it paid off, like with Cait. Other times, not so much. Like with her ex. Astrid had no idea what she was getting into with Loki, but to her he was worth the gamble.

"There is a way to break the bond...if that is what you wish," he said.

That was all well and good but she was neither entirely sure that she actually did want it broken nor was she quite sure why. Perhaps he did, though. Why else would he have offered? She could find out with just one touch but that would be invading his privacy. She didn't want to abuse her ability by using it for selfish reasons. She'd have to go about it the way everyone else does. "Is that what you want?" she asked quietly.

He remained silent, pondering why she didn't immediately agree to sever their tie. If he were to be fair to her, he would encourage negating the bond. But he would benefit more from keeping it in place. Either way, he seemed to be earning her loyalty. She defended him in front of Odin and had comforted him last night. It was possible that she was forming an attachment to him and he couldn't deny that he was growing somewhat fond of the mortal. "Perhaps we should take a little time to consider?" he suggested.

She nodded. That would buy her some time to figure out what was going on inside her head. She thought about Frigga's lack of reaction upon seeing her in bed with Loki. His mother knew about the bond. She had to. Did Thor know? Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," she said.

Thor cracked the door open and seemed relieved to find his brother and Astrid on the chaise instead of in the bed. He learned his lesson this morning, it would appear. He stepped in and announced, "Brother, Lady Astrid. Peace has been restored in Vanaheim."

"That was fast," said Astrid. He only left this morning after breakfast. There must not have been that much trouble.

"Indeed it was. Nothing we couldn't quickly put to rest. There will be festivities this evening to celebrate our victory. I hope you both will attend," Thor replied. He knew that Loki would decline but he wanted his brother to feel included.

Loki, seemingly irritated by the intrusion, answered, "I believe a better time would be had by all if I decline the invitation."

Thor nodded, understanding his brother's reluctance to surround himself with people who resented him and disapproved of his release from the dungeon. Unfortunately for Loki, that included most of the population of Asgard. "Lady Astrid, perhaps you would care to join us? I would like to introduce you to Lady Sif and the Warriors."

She was about to answer when Loki answered for her. "No, Thor." She felt Loki's energy bristle. He was quite perturbed.

Thor could not sense the change in Loki that Astrid did. "Why not? I would be very happy to-"

"No! She is mine and I will not lose her to the likes of you and your glorious Warriors!" he spat.

"Uh, excuse me?" Astrid felt Loki's anger bleeding into her. She took offense at being claimed as property. She found the insinuation that she would be easily swayed very insulting.

"Lady Astrid belongs to no one, brother," Thor firmly corrected.

"She belongs to me! She is my wife!"

"Your wife?" Thor quietly asked with eyes as wide as saucers.

'_Oh boy, here we go,' _thought Astrid. She turned to Loki and took his hand. She allowed calmness and understanding to flow through her while she spoke softly to him. "Listen to me. I'm not property. I don't belong to anyone but myself. I'm here for one reason and that reason is you. No one is going to steal me or turn me against you, okay? Your brother is only trying to be a gracious host. Isn't that right, Thor?"

Thor nodded, "Yes."

Astrid continued in her soft, caring tone, "There, see?" She reached up and smoothed a lock of hair behind his ear, just as she had done last night after his nightmare. The spike in his anger began to recede, leaving him embarrassed at his lack of control.

This was Thor's first time witnessing how far his brother had become unravelled. Loki had been different in New York but the dungeon had worsened his condition. Mother warned him that the Loki he remembered was no more having been replaced by a volatile, unhinged version. He sadly smiled as he watched Astrid tenderly comfort his troubled brother. This was the treatment he needed, not the dungeon. Mother was a wise woman, indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki had been silent since Thor left. Astrid hadn't said a word, either. They just sat on the chaise, occasionally glancing over to one another. After a period of awkward silence, Loki finally spoke. "I am sorry if my outburst embarrassed you," he said quietly.

"You didn't embarrass me," Astrid replied. "I think you really surprised your brother, though." She gave him a half-smile, attempting to put him at ease. She knew he was humiliated after he snapped and blurted out that they were married.

"He did appear quite shocked," he said with a small laugh, recalling the priceless look on Thor's face.

"So, who are Sif and the Warriors Three?" she asked. Thor mentioned them earlier and she figured they were friends of his and she was curious. Loki didn't seem too thrilled about her hanging out with them. The myths back on Earth said that Sif was Thor's wife but he didn't seem to speak of her in that manner. She wondered how much of the mythology was true and how much creative liberty the writers had taken.

"Ah, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three... Asgard's finest. " he said mockingly. " Thor and I have fought many battles together beside the four of them."

Astrid felt Loki bristle again at mentioning their names.

"Or I should rather say, we accompanied Thor on his glorious adventures."

_Hmm… someone seems jealous._ "Are they friends of yours?" she asked.

Loki huffed. "Once, I suppose."

"What happened?" Astrid braced herself and waded into cautious territory.

He stiffened, remembering how he had tried to kill them and Thor with the Destroyer in New Mexico during his brief reign as king of Asgard. "It's a long story. I no longer hold a place in their hearts. Do not expect them to accept you with open arms. You are associated with me, the heartless traitor."

"Do you think I should decline Thor's invitation?" she asked hesitantly. If she was going to be walking into a wall of animosity, she'd really rather just not go. She had enough on her mind to be wasting time and energy on people that didn't want her around. She was in this new and different world, married to a god, and separated from her family. Her brain was a bit preoccupied, to say the least.

"I didn't say that you shouldn't attend. I simply stated that you should have no expectation of being accepted into their fold."

It didn't sound like it would be a good idea for her to place herself in a situation like that. She decided that she would politely decline the invitation. Hopefully Thor would understand.

They sat in the quiet for a few more moments. Astrid had so many questions but she had no idea which ones to ask first. She wanted to know if there was any way to contact her family and if it was even allowed. She also needed to know what was expected of her as Loki's wife. What was it even like for a woman on Asgard? So far, it seemed so patriarchal and phallo-centric. As a modern American woman, she had a strong sense of independence and she wondered if Asgardian women shared that same sentiment or if they even had the same rights and liberties that she had enjoyed back home.

She was giving herself a headache with all the thinking and it was too damn quiet. Didn't they have radios on anything on Asgard? Then she remembered her phone. She had brought it here. She was glad she thought to stick it in her pocket, not that there was any cell coverage in Asgard but she did have some music stored on it.

She walked over to the writing desk where she had placed her phone and jewelry last night. She picked it up and opened her music app. Her heart sank when she saw the low battery level. "There might be enough power left for a few songs. After that, this'll just be a useless plastic brick."

"What do you mean?" asked Loki.

"Well, even if I had brought the charger, I don't see any power outlets around here," she lamented.

Midgardians and their phones. They depended on them for everything: communication, socialization, entertainment. From what he had observed while searching for the Tesseract on Midgard, it seemed that most humans had forgotten how to interact without their little electronic devices. He could manipulate the power source easily; he had discovered just how simply human technology works while he had his control over Dr. Selvig. He held out his hand. "Allow me?"

She gave him the phone. He held the device in his hands as a green glow enveloped it. "Here," he said, handing it back to her. "You should find that your battery will always be fully charged."

"Thank you!" she exclaimed hugging the phone to her chest. The music on her phone was now her only link to home and he had preserved that connection for her. She selected one of her favorite songs from her playlist. As the music began to play, she giddily jumped up and down. Music was her everything: her therapy, her driving force, her life.

Loki's face twisted into an expression of disgust. "What is this rubbish?"

"Rubbish? Are you kidding me? This is one of the most influential bands to come out of the nineties," she explained.

"Then they should have stayed there." He didn't care for it one bit.

"Shut your pie-hole," she teased. She could see that he was not the least bit impressed by grunge rock. "Okay, what about this?" She selected a legendary classic rock track.

Loki wrinkled his nose. "He sounds like a bilgesnipe in heat."

_A bilge-what? _Astrid pursed her lips. "Alright then, music snob, what about this? You've got to like this." She picked an iconic jazz piece from the late-fifties. As the song began, she sauntered back over to the chaise and stood in front of Loki. "This, my good sir, is jazz. It's a very intellectual and high-brow genre. It may better suit your highly refined musical palate," she teased.

"It's not bad."

"Just listen, let yourself be absorbed in it," she said, closing her eyes. "E-flat minor… quintuple time… It's very exotic, isn't it?" She began to sway and dance along to the beat, her fingers moved along to the piano part as she opened her eyes. "The cool thing about jazz is its versatility. It can be very laid-back and chill or it can be up-tempo and make you want to dance your cares away. It can break your heart or it can be sensuous and sultry." Realizing that she was geeking out, she apologized. "Sorry. I just really enjoy music."

"I can see that," he said, noting how her face lit up while she was speaking. Music seemed very meaningful to her. He remembered the piano and the guitar he saw in her house and that gave him an idea. He stood and offered his hand out to her with a smile. "Come with me."

She placed her hand in his and stood. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," he whispered.

He led her through the palace to a closed door. With a sly smile, he placed his long-fingered hand over her eyes, opened the door and guided her through. Once they were inside, he removed his hand and allowed her to see where he had taken her. Astrid was awestruck. The palace music room was beautiful, filled with instruments and countless books of music. To her, he had seemingly just opened the gates of heaven. She spun around, trying to take it all in at once. The layout was similar to the bandroom at her old high school but on a far grander scale. Along one wall stood rows of chairs and ornate, golden music stands. On the opposite side were various instruments on stands: horns, strings, woodwinds, and drums.

He pointed to the far corner, "I think you will find something you like over there."

As she walked across the room, she admired each instrument's aesthetic beauty. Highly polished brass, varnish that still appeared wet, pearl inlay… They were all gorgeous. Then she saw it, hidden behind a large harp. "A piano!" she exclaimed. She covered her open-mouthed smile with her hands as she approached this thing of beauty. "Can I touch it?" she whispered.

"I was hoping that you would," he answered with a small laugh. "No one seems to have mastered it since I had it built a century ago."

"You had it built?" she asked.

A proud smile formed on his lips. "Yes. As I said, about a century ago, I made a clandestine visit to Midgard. London, to be precise. I heard the most beautiful music being played on one of these instruments. I simply had to have one here on Asgard. I drew up plans and had it commissioned by the finest craftsmen in the realm. But alas, it was placed in a dusty corner with no one to play it."

Astrid was surprised. "Nobody even tried?"

"Some did but it was of Midgardian design and therefore deemed… inferior," he said disappointedly.

That explains a lot of the attitude she had been feeling from the Asgardians. She was human and therefore 'inferior.' She couldn't deny the twinge of anger that rose inside her. Just because humans are not as advanced as the Asgardians, it didn't mean they were lesser beings.

Her wounded pride was quickly healed when he said, "I would very much like to hear you play."

She hadn't played either her piano or her guitar since she first visited Loki in his cell. It had been days and she was feeling the itch. "I would love to!"

She pulled the bench out and sat at the beautiful instrument, admiring the work of art that it was. She lifted the keyboard cover and ran her fingers delicately across the keys. She smiled at Loki as he took a seat beside her on the bench. Her hands hovered above the keys as she decided what song to play. Why not one of her own compositions?

Her fingers moved on the keys, playing soft notes to a sweet and sorrowful melody. She began to sing, her haunting lyrics about finding her way through darkness struck a chord inside Loki. The way in which she played, swaying and rocking; her facial expressions were so passionate as she sang. Her performance was stirring something inside him; something he did not recognize. He found himself drawing closer to her with each note.

Her song finished and she played the final chords, her fingers lingered on the keys. Her eyes moved up from the keyboard as she turned her face towards his. Their eyes connected and she was overwhelmed by a desire to place her lips to his. Her heart beat wildly as his face slowly drew closer. Then, just before their lips met, he turned his face away.

"Thank you for playing for me," he quickly said. "That was beautiful."

Astrid's heart fell as she realized how badly she wanted him to kiss her. Her face flushed with embarrassment and disappointment. She found herself unable to look at him. "You're welcome," she mumbled as she pulled the cover closed over the keyboard, her eyes stinging with tears. She had to get back to the privacy of her room to pull herself together. She rose from the bench and swiftly left the room, thankful for the nearly straight route back to her chambers. Loki followed behind her at a distance. She paused at her door as she heard his footsteps approach. Without so much as a glance in her direction, he entered his chambers and shut the door.

She slipped into her room and leaned her back against the closed door, taking a deep breath to calm herself. She walked over to the sofa, flopped down, and leaned her head back. As she stared at the ceiling, she felt a tear roll down the side of her face. With a groan, she picked up a throw pillow and buried her face in its velvety plush. '_What the hell is wrong with me?!'_ she thought. She didn't want to cry but the more she tried to will the tears away, the more they flowed. She realized that her feelings for Loki ran deeper than she wanted them to but she didn't dare admit it. She pushed her face as hard as she could into the pillow and screamed.

She had only met Loki a few nights ago. But in that short span of time, she had seen into every corner of his soul. She witnessed both the beauty and the darkness that dwelled within him. Between the purge and the bonding, she had essentially experienced his entire life through his emotions. How in the hell was she not supposed to feel an attachment to him? The joys of being a freaking empath… She sobbed and pummelled the sofa with the pillow, over and over. She knew she was too old to be throwing such a fit but she didn't care. She was so overwhelmed by it all: by being ripped from her home and family, by being thrust into a strange world, by her growing feelings for Loki, that she just let loose. "Goddammit!"

She was mid-tantrum when her chamber door opened. She hurled the pillow at the intruder, not caring who it was. "Go away!" she shouted.

The flying cushion missed the Einherjar by a mile. In a flat voice he ordered, "The Queen demands your presence. Follow me."

"Fan-fucking-tastic," she muttered as she wiped the moisture from her face. "Give me a second."

She went to the bathroom sink and splashed water on her face, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She looked like hell and felt even worse. Her cheeks were tear-stained, her eyes were bloodshot, and the queen wanted to freaking see her. She smoothed her sweaty bangs back into place and left the bathroom.

She followed the yellow-caped guard to the queen's private garden, where Frigga was seated on a stone bench inside an arch dripping with wisteria blooms. Astrid walked down the stone path passing rose bushes, low hedges, flowering trees, and a water fountain. The guard planted his right fist over his heart and bowed to the queen before she dismissed him He disappeared back indoors.

Frigga took one look at Astrid and gave the pitiful mortal a sympathetic frown. The queen patted the bench, gesturing for Astrid to sit beside her. "Please do not tell me that this is the handiwork of my son."

Astrid shrugged. "It was a... mutual effort." She didn't want to burden the queen with whining and moaning about the almost-kiss in the music room or her bothersome feelings.

"I see," said Frigga. "I assume that you now know about the true nature of your bonding with Loki?" The queen could clearly see that Astrid was very upset and she thought perhaps it was because Loki had finally explained the bonding.

"Yes, he told me about it," sighed Astrid. She hoped that Frigga wouldn't pry too much. The last thing she wanted to do was admit to her feelings out loud. Once she did that, it was all over, no turning back. As long as she didn't put it into words, she could keep denying it. For now.

"And is that the source of your unhappiness?" Frigga asked.

"Partly," Astrid replied, tight-lipped. _Please don't ask anything else…_

The queen nodded. "Have the two of you decided what you'll do?"

Astrid's palms were sweaty. She wiped them on her dress as she spoke, "No. We're going to take some time and think about it." Her eyes were focused on her hands as she fidgeted with the trim on her gown.

"Are you well, Lady Astrid?" Frigga asked, lightly touching Astrid's arm.

Astrid straightened herself and clasped her hands together in her lap. She was not well but she wasn't comfortable discussing her emotional state with Frigga. The queen. Loki's mother. Her mother-in-law.

"This is quite an adjustment for you, isn't it? I'm sure it is very overwhelming to someone with your sensitivities," said Frigga.

_Sensitivities. Ha. _"Yeah, it's been… different."

"You miss your home, your family?" the queen asked.

Astrid's bottom lip quivered. "Yes. And they don't even know where I am." Her eyes blurred with unshed tears. She blinked up to the sky, attempting to dry the tears that were forming. For all her parents and Cait knew, she could have jumped off of a bridge.

"I understand how it feels to be isolated from your loved ones. Long ago, I was a young Vanir princess when I left my home and family in Vanaheim to come live in Asgard as Odin's wife. It was very lonely at first."

Astrid nodded. "I miss them so much. And I know they're going to be worried about me."

Frigga felt a twinge of sympathy for the mortal. She had grieved for Loki after he fell into the Void. She didn't know what happened to her son or if he was alive or dead. She'd had no visions of him and he had been out of Heimdall's sight. Surely, Astrid's parents must be facing a similar predicament with her sudden disappearance. "I am very sorry for what you must endure. But please know that what you are doing for my son does not go unappreciated."

_What I must endure? _She hated the word 'endure.' After The Incident, her parents and Cait kept using that damn word. Even the freaking doctors and therapists kept saying it: what poor little Astrid had to 'endure'. Frigga had no idea what Astrid was 'enduring.' She didn't feel unappreciated, she felt used- a means to an end. Everyone gets what they want while the mortal loses her sanity. Again. Her face was taut, her jaw clenched. She didn't want to light into the queen but her tolerance was wearing thin. She managed a polite "Thank you," but she dared not say another word.

Frigga noticed the increased tension in Astrid and quickly changed the topic of conversation. "Will you be joining us in celebration this evening?"

She had forgotten that Thor mentioned festivities tonight. "Oh, I'm not much of a 'large crowds of people' kind of person." In fact, she would do nearly anything to get out of attending a social gathering. The buzz of energy at a party was exhausting.

"It might do you well to get better acquainted with Thor and perhaps you could even make some new friends. There will be drinks and music as well," suggested Frigga.

Drinks and music was a tempting thought. She could damn well use a drink right about now and she was curious about the music of Asgard. But Loki had warned her about how others would react to her. "I'll think about it."

"Very well. If you do decide to attend, might I suggest wearing the green gown?" the queen said with a smile.

After leaving the garden, Astrid eventually found her way back to her room. She had taken a wrong turn and wandered the empty halls for several minutes until she finally heard voices. Rounding the corner, she saw a pair of guards patrolling the halls, their backs turned to her. She overheard part of their conversation and it boiled her blood. They were discussing Loki's release from the dungeon and were being anything but kind. They even mentioned the 'prince's Midgardian harlot.' She was pissed at their pathetic, close-minded thoughts. They were no better than the water-cooler gossipers back on Earth trying to puff themselves up and feel important by degrading others. So much for Asgardian superiority. She purposefully approached them and asked for directions just to watch them squirm, fearing that she had heard their comments and would notify Thor or the Queen of their indiscretions. Typical. Worried about how they would appear instead of being concerned that their words had hurt someone. _What a pair of ass-hats._

As she strode up to her chamber door, she chanced a quick peek at Loki's door. Still closed. With a sigh, she stepped into her room and to her surprise, there against the back wall of the sitting area stood the piano from the music room. There was a note on the keyboard cover. She opened it and read:

My sincerest apologies. ~L

An apology. For what? Trying to kiss her? Not kissing her?

She placed the note on top of the piano and thought about the party. She found the emerald-green gown that Frigga had suggested. It was silk, sleeveless, with overlapping strips criss-crossing the bodice. Of course Frigga would want her to wear this one. It was very reminiscent of Loki's armor. For a moment, she wanted to toss it across the room but it was just a dress. The dress hadn't hurt her feelings. With a sigh she reconciled herself to the idea of going to the celebration and wriggled out of the gown she was wearing, taking care not to rip it as the buttons were still fastened. She slipped into the green one. At least the closure was on the side and she would not need help getting dressed. She inspected her reflection in the mirror. This dress was certainly more flattering and tighter-fitting than the previous one. Also, it displayed her tattoos instead of covering them up. _Alright, so it isn't completely terrible._

She went into the bathroom to freshen up. She splashed cold water on her face to rinse off the dried tears and she combed the tangles from her hair. She found an emerald-encrusted hair clip on the vanity that she hadn't noticed earlier. Where did it come from? A gift from Frigga or… no, he had already asked her forgiveness with the piano_._ She twisted her hair up and fastened it into place with the jeweled clip and pulled a few tendrils of hair to fall loose around her face.

Satisfied with her appearance, she returned to the sitting room and picked up her phone. She set her music player to random and it played a dreamy alt-rock song from her adolescence. She softly sang along, the music flowing through her like water through a sieve, the lyrics reminding her not to fear love. She stood and began to dance slowly, her skirt fluttering around her as she twirled.

Unbeknownst to her, an unseen pair of eyes watched her as she moved freely and fluidly to the hypnotic melody. An invisible hand waved and a sudden gleam caught her eye. A pair of emerald chandelier earrings and a gold crescent necklace sparkled on the writing desk, shimmering in the light that streamed in through the balcony. Now those definitely were not there before and she knew without a doubt who had just placed them there.

She took the necklace into her hands and admired it. "Now, where have I seen this design before?" she sarcastically asked to the thin air. "Perhaps on someone's armor?" For a moment she thought he was still trying to butter her up but then it dawned on her. He was claiming her. Anyone who saw her in this ensemble would know precisely where her loyalty lies.

She inserted the earrings into her earlobes and held the necklace, deciding whether or not to put it on. Part of her was insulted that he would want her to blatantly advertise his supposed claim to her. But she also understood where this was coming from. It was the same reason he got so upset at Thor earlier. She was here for him and him alone, and he wanted everyone to remember that. He wanted them to remember that he was here, that he still existed. It saddened her when she realized that it had everything to do with his trauma.

She swallowed her pride and fastened the necklace around her neck, tracing the crescent shape with her fingers. If it made him feel even the slightest bit more secure then she would wear it.

Thor arrived at Astrid's chambers to escort her to the celebration in the palace festival hall. It was all the way down on ground level so they had a bit of a way to go. They had walked the first half of the way in silence but Thor had a nagging question for Astrid. "So you are married to Loki?" Thor asked incredulously.

"It would appear that way," she replied.

Thor's brow furrowed as he asked, "Did he trick you?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. I mean, he didn't tell me about it right away. But I was dying. There wasn't any time to waste on an explanation."

He nodded. "He saved your life. I am very proud of him for that. That is the brother that I remember. I understand that his path will be long and arduous but I have hope for him."

Astrid smiled. It warmed her heart to hear him speak of Loki in such a manner. "You should tell him. He needs to hear that."

"I will make it a point to share that with him."

As they approached the festival hall she asked Thor, "Could you not to mention my marriage to anyone just yet? At least not until Loki and I have had a chance to decide whether to sever the bond or not."

Thor stopped in his tracks. "Lady Astrid, may I offer you a bit of unsolicited advice?"

She _hated _unsolicited advice, but this was the god of thunder. It might behoove her to listen. "Sure."

"I understand that you have not known my brother for very long but you connect with him as none of us can, especially now. I would encourage you to keep the bond and your marriage in place. He needs you, whether he will admit to it or not," Thor explained.

So Thor wanted her to stay married to Loki. That was interesting. "What brought all this on?" she asked.

"I have seen the manner in which you look upon him. You care deeply for him."

Astrid blushed.

"He needs your care and acceptance, which you so freely offer him." He began to smile. "That, and I have also seen the way in which he looks upon you."

Before Astrid could say another word, Thor walked into the hall to be greeted by applause and cheers. The place was massive and far more rustic than any other room she had seen on Asgard. Exposed timbers and wooden pillars held the enormous vaulted ceiling in place. Chandeliers constructed of gigantic antlers even larger than the rack on a moose dangled on thick chains from the rafters, their candles casting a soft glow about the hall. Fireplaces and firepits contributed to the ambient light and the nearly suffocating warmth building from hundreds of dancing, drinking, and laughing bodies. Wooden kegs stood on stands at every pillar with people lined up to fill their mugs with the fermented contents. Positive, happy energy buzzed all around Astrid while music and laughter permeated the air.

A dashing blonde man with a moustache and goatee flanked by two beautiful ladies approached them and shoved a tankard of mead into Thor's hand. "Thor, my friend! Who is this lovely young maiden?"

"Fandral, this is Lady Astrid of Midgard. Lady Astrid, meet Fandral, one of the Warriors Three and one of my closest friends."

Fandral gave a confused smile. "Your brother's new… friend?" He eyed her gown and jewelry cautiously.

Thor glanced at Astrid and replied, "Yes. She has proven herself invaluable in Loki's healing and is worthy of the highest praises."

He was laying it on thick. He wanted Astrid to be accepted, regardless of her relationship with Loki. She was his sister-in-law, his family, but that was still a secret for now.

Astrid offered her hand out to shake unsure if the Earth custom would be recognized here in Asgard. "Very nice to meet you, Fandral," she said as he hesitantly took her hand and bowed.

"If you will excuse us, I would like to introduce Lady Astrid to Sif and Volstagg," said Thor.

"Yes, of course," replied Fandral, his attentions returning to his female companions. If Thor approved of the mortal then perhaps his trepidation was not entirely necessary, even if her gown screamed of loyalty to Loki.

Thor scanned the room and found Volstagg sitting at a table with his wife and children. "Come, Lady Astrid. I have someone else for you to meet."

Astrid didn't move. "Okay, if you keep calling me 'lady' I'm not taking another step. Please just call me Astrid."

Thor smiled at Astrid's invitation to refer to her in such a familiar manner. "I would be most glad to call you by your name but I fear that if I were to do so this soon after meeting you, it would raise suspicions about your marital status. It is not considered proper to refer to a lady by only her name unless you are related or have been close friends for many years. However, I will refer to you simply as Astrid in private. Will that satisfy my new sister?" he asked.

Astrid chuckled at his presumptuous referral to her as his sister. "I suppose," she said with a dramatic sigh. She followed him to a table occupied by a large, robust man and his family. Thor and Astrid approached the laughing, red-bearded man who was bouncing a small, redheaded child on his knee. "Volstagg!" Thor exclaimed. "I have someone I would like to introduce to you."

Volstagg glanced up at Astrid in surprise. "Is this…?"

"Lady Astrid of Midgard. She is the one in charge of healing my fractured brother. Lady Astrid, may I present Volstagg, another of the Warriors Three."

Astrid sensed Volstagg's apprehension in her presence and attempted to put him at ease. She knelt down to his daughter and smiled. "My name is Astrid. What's yours?"

"Gunnhild," the little girl replied.

"Gunnhild, it's very nice to meet you. And I love your pretty red hair," she said with a wink.

The child beamed. "Yours is pretty, too, Lady Astrid." Then she ran off to play with her siblings.

Astrid stood and looked to Volstagg. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It's just that I have a little niece and nephew who I miss very much."

The broad, burly warrior nodded. He missed his family each time he went off into battle, never knowing if he would see them again. In that regard he could sympathize with the mortal. But still, she was involved with the traitor who had attempted to kill him and his friends.

"Have you seen Sif?" Thor asked Volstagg. "I was hoping to acquaint her with Lady Astrid."

"I last saw her headed that way," Volstagg gestured a leg of lamb toward the far left side of the hall..

"Thank you, my friend," Thor said, clapping his large hand on the man's shoulder.

He led Astrid toward a nearby keg. "Would you care for a drink?" he asked.

"I would love one," she replied, muttering, "Especially after the day I've had."

Thor glanced up at her while pouring a mug of cider. "What's that you say?"

Astrid smiled and took the beverage as it was offered to her. "Oh, nothing." She lifted the mug to her lips and tasted. "Damn, this is good!" The cider was sweet with a hint of honey and had a delicious bite to it. It put any other cider she'd ever tasted to shame.

Just then, Thor spied Sif. "There she is. Sif!" he called out. A beautiful raven-haired woman turned her head. Her eyes lit up when she saw Thor but then slightly widened at the sight of Astrid in her green gown and jewelry.

Thor bounded over to Sif, mostly dragging Astrid along behind him. "Sif, this is Lady Astrid."

Sif seemed a bit surprised to see her at the festivities. "Lady Astrid, it's nice to make your acquaintance," she said politely. Her posture was stiff and guarded. She didn't trust anyone who willingly associated themselves with Loki. She still thought Thor a fool for being so blind in his love for his brother.

Astrid smiled nervously, "It's nice to meet you, too." Sif's uneasiness was obvious even to someone without empathic abilities. Astrid was disappointed in Sif's response to her. In fact it made her feel quite uncomfortable. It seemed that everyone around her knew of her association with Loki and assumed that she was up to no good. Granted, she didn't know him the way Asgard knew him. They didn't know him the way she did. It made her feel incredibly sad and she excused herself from Thor and Sif's company.

She walked outside and descended a short flight of stairs to an open veranda. She balanced herself on a lamppost and took a breath of fresh air, its chill refreshing in comparison to the stuffiness indoors. The energy emanating from the crowd had changed from jubilation to one of watchful wariness in her presence and it was wearing her down. Thor soon caught up with her. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

She hung her head and heaved a sigh. "I can feel it. I can feel everyone in there judging me because of Loki. And it's just sad."

Thor nodded, "They just don't know you yet. Give them time."

She shook her head. "That's not it. I'm not upset for myself. I'm upset for Loki. I just wish they could see him like I do."

Thor gave her a sad smile. "That is precisely why I sentenced you to stay. I am very sorry that I tore you away from your family, but please understand that I am trying to put my own family back together and I cannot accomplish that task without your help."

Astrid understood what he meant. She felt his desperation.

"Please come back inside. Drink with us. Celebrate with us. Perhaps if you are seen as a beacon of trustworthiness, it will help Loki."

That sold her. She followed him back inside and joined him, Sif, and the two warriors at a private table. Hogun, she was told, was the warrior not present as he had stayed behind on Vanaheim with his family. She took a seat beside Thor and caught sight of Sif who sat guarded with her arms crossed over her chest. Neither she nor the other warriors seemed overly pleased to be in Astrid's company. Thor spoke: "My friends, I brought Lady Astrid here so that you may come to know her separately from my brother. Please do not direct your animosity for him onto her. She does not deserve it. All I ask is that you give her a chance. So let us drink!"

The mead and cider flowed freely which allowed the group to loosen up a bit. Astrid soon discovered that she and Sif shared an affinity for cider. But liking the same beverages wasn't enough for Sif to completely abandon her preconceptions about the mortal. Fandral asked about Midgardian drinking customs. Astrid was happy to oblige and taught them how to play Quarters using Asgardian coins. Fandral teased her about the game's simplicity until he realized it was harder than it first appeared. It was a good icebreaker, just as she had hoped.

Thor disappeared for a moment only to return bearing a guitar-like instrument. "You play, do you not, Lady Astrid? I saw a similar stringed instrument in your home."

Astrid, accidentally half-drunk on the strong cider by now, beamed. "I do!" She took the guitar and ran her finger across the strings. "Oh wow, you guys use different tuning here." She made some adjustments to the pegs, bringing the strings to standard tuning. Well, standard Earth tuning. Every other Saturday she would play requests at the bar so she instantly felt comfortable playing her favorite covers for the small group. Eventually, others became curious of her Midgardian songs and the crowd around their table started to grow.

Loki, magically disguised as an old man, observed her performance from a dark corner. He felt a twinge of jealousy at her laughing, dancing, and singing to others besides him, but she was enjoying herself. She radiated happiness and beauty. As she strummed the guitar, he gazed at her vegvisir tattoo on her arm and remembered her words on the first night he met her. "It reminds me to stay the course, that I can always find my way through the roughest storm." The vegvisir would always bring her home.


	6. Chapter 6

Thor and Astrid laughed heartily as they left the celebration in the small hours of the morning. While Sif remained reserved toward Astrid, the evening had been more successful that either had hoped. Thor escorted her through the palace with a firm grasp on her arm to keep her upright and in forward motion. In the distance, a very drunk voice loudly sang the chorus to one of the songs Astrid performed, the sound echoing through the halls of the palace. It brought a smile to her face. Perhaps her presence here could have a positive impact on Asgard, no matter how small.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Astrid?" Thor asked.

She smiled, "I did. But why did you guys let me drink that much?" Her laugh was interrupted with a loud hiccup. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh dear," laughed Thor. "I fear my brother will not be pleased with the state in which I am returning you."

As the pair rounded the corner into the hall where Loki's and Astrid's chambers were, a stern-faced Loki came into view. He was standing in the middle of the corridor with his arms crossed over his chest. He walked towards them, meeting them halfway down the hall.

"I am sorry, brother," Thor apologized, "I failed to remember that Asgardian cider is far more potent than the Midgardian variety."

Astrid gazed glassy-eyed at Loki. This was the first time she had seen him since their almost-kiss in the music room. "Hi," she said sheepishly and reddened to her ears. Her greeting was punctuated by a giggle and a stifled smile from Loki.

"My dear lady, are you drunk?" he asked.

"Uh, well.." she started as she wobbled on unsteady legs. "Maybe just a teensy bit," she slurred.

Loki rolled his eyes to Thor. "You promised to look after her," he chastised. "Well done, brother," he added, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He reached out and plucked Astrid from Thor's grasp. "I'll see her to bed, thank you."

Thor, who was not entirely sober himself, patted Astrid on the head. "Goodnight, little sister."

"Goodnight," she replied.

Loki had watched Astrid interact with Thor and the others. While he could not deny his jealousy, he could clearly see that they were building a good rapport. She and Thor seemed to be getting on rather well, which frankly didn't surprise him. Thor was an amiable fellow and Astrid was about as darling as they come. If she could accept the broken god of mischief, he suspected she could befriend just about anyone. Loki ushered Astrid into her chambers.

Astrid slipped out of her shoes and left them in the middle of the floor as Loki pushed the chamber door closed. "Are you well enough to put on your nightclothes?" he asked.

'_Am I?' _she thought. It would be safer to say yes leaving little chance of embarrassing herself. However, the last time she was drunk, she fell and nearly died. Before she could answer him, she hiccuped and giggled..

"That's what I thought. Come along," he instructed as he led her into her bedroom. He delicately removed her earrings and placed them on the bedside table.

The soft brushing of his fingers on her neck sent sparks though her body as he unclasped the necklace.

"Those looked lovely on you," he said with a sly grin as he put the necklace beside the earrings on the table.

She smirked knowingly. "Thanks. They just appeared out of nowhere. I have -hic- no idea where they came from," she slurred. She reached up and unclasped the hair clip, freeing her auburn hair to cascade down just past her shoulders. She handed the clip to Loki, who sat it down on the table beside the jewelry.

"I'm sure you don't," he said with a smile. "Now, if you'll remove your gown."

She turned her body away from him as she unfastened the side closure on her dress.

A small laugh escaped Loki. "Thrice I have seen you without clothing and you're going to be shy about it now?" he asked.

Her drunkenness increased her bravery. She slowly spun around to face him. Looking him straight in the eyes, she allowed the green gown to drop into a pile around her ankles. "Who's shy?" she asked as she took a clumsy step out of the crumpled dress on the floor towards him.

Loki, knowing that she was very intoxicated, kept any teasing remarks to himself. He so enjoyed frustrating her and watching her turn shades of red but now was not the time. It could encourage her to make a poor decision and embarrass herself. He retrieved the nightgown from her bed. He gathered the fabric up by the neck and slipped it over her head, holding the sleeves out as she guided her arms through. He gestured for her to lie down and said, "Once you are safely in bed I will take my leave."

She climbed into the bed and flopped down onto her back, yanking the covers over her body. "Okay, I'm -hic- in bed. 'Bye."

He perched on the edge of the bed beside her and brushed her bangs out of her face with his fingers. He thought about how for some alcohol can bring out the truth. This might be an opportune time to ask her about her true feelings on the bond. She was quite intoxicated and perhaps her tongue would prove loose enough to let things slip that she ordinarily would not.

"Astrid, do you want to sever our bond?" he asked softly.

"Huh?" She stared at him, slowly blinking.

"Do you want to sever our bond?" he repeated.

She sat up in the bed and crossed her legs under the sheets. "You're gonna think I'm an idiot," she slurred.

"No, I will not. I promise you." He gently placed his hand on her arm.

"Okay." He was telling her the truth. For once. She briefly considered telling him of her feelings, but decided against it. Even drunk, she still didn't want to admit to them. "No, I don't wanna sever it."

"Why not?"

"I don't wanna say it."

"What do you not want to say?" he asked, inching closer to her, his eyes determined and locked onto hers.

Did he understand what he was asking of her? It seemed that he did and was even encouraging it. She was on the cusp of letting it all in, allowing it to finally take hold when, "-Hic-"

He blinked slowly in disappointment. Now was not the time for this, not while she was intoxicated. He had obtained information far more valuable than he had anticipated. He rose from the bed and calmly spoke, "Go to sleep now. I will see you tomorrow."

She nodded, somewhat relieved by the abrupt end to their conversation. She leaned back to lie down in the bed as he pulled the sheets up to her shoulders, her hands folded on top of her chest. He tenderly touched her hand and said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep, out before Loki had even left her chambers. Eventually she slipped into a dream. She stood on her favorite stretch of beach back home at night, the full moon reflected its silver light in the waves. She glanced to the right and saw the lights of the city pier and the Ferris wheel off in the distance. To her left, untouched shore. There wasn't another soul in sight. The sand stuck to her feet as she walked to the ocean. The cool surf lapped at her ankles as the warm, salty breeze ruffled her hair. She missed her home so much. She looked up at the moon and listened to the rush of the waves, tears forming in her eyes when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"It's beautiful here," a familiar smooth voice whispered in her ear.

A smile spread across her lips as she folded her arms across her stomach and laced her fingers through Loki's. "I miss it," she said with a sigh.

He placed his fingers under her chin, turning her face up to his as he gave her a soft smile. The moonlight shone on his pale skin, making him appear years younger and without a care. "Loki?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

It occurred to her that this was just a dream. They weren't really here, so she could say anything she pleased. "Will you kiss me?"

He leaned his face down and gently brushed her lips with a chaste kiss. She turned and pressed her body to his, sliding her arms around the back of his neck. Her heart began to pound as he pulled her in tight; their eyes locked. Their lips slowly drew together in an intensely passionate kiss. She could no longer deny what she felt for him and she poured every ounce of it into kissing him.

Their lips finally parted and he touched his forehead to hers, their eyes still closed. "Astrid," he whispered breathlessly. The soft sound of his voice melted her like wax dripping from a lit candle.

The beach began to dissolve around them as she woke up in her bed in Asgard, curled up on her side facing away from the door. With a smile she rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands and rolled over onto her back. Her eyes squinted shut, she lifted her arms over her head and arched her spine in a great stretch. "Mmmm…" she groaned.

"Pleasant dreams?"

"Shit!" she shouted as she jumped up in the bed. Loki was standing right over her. "Will you stop scaring me like that?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Probably not," he replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, I figured." She swung her feet over the side of the bed and stood on the cool marble floor. "Good morning to you, too."

"You must have been in the midst of a lovely dream. I had difficulty rousing you," he said with a sly smile.

_Oh shit. _"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't," she mumbled, quickly turning her back to him to hide her brightly flushing cheeks. She fumbled through her wardrobe and picked a random dress: a purple brocade that gradually darkened to nearly black at the bottom hem; short, split organza sleeves, with laces up the back. '_Goddammit, I picked the fussiest dress. I'm going to need help,' _she thought.

"You'll need help with that one," she heard him say.

She disappeared behind the door to remove her nightgown. With shaky hands, she loosened the laces on the purple gown and pulled it over her head. Was he reading her mind or something? She silently gasped as she realized that maybe he had seen her dream somehow with his magic. What if they had soul-traveled and she really kissed him, thinking it was just a dream? Her eyes widened with fear and embarrassment.

"You've gone shy again?" he asked as she stepped out from behind the wardrobe door.

She turned her back to him and gathered her hair up over her shoulder, ignoring his comment. "Would you please tie me up? I mean, lace me up?" _Way to go, Astrid. Make it a thousand times more awkward._ She bit her bottom lip in humiliation.

He slowly tightened the ribbon loop by loop and tied the ends into a bow. Once he had finished, he slid his hands to rest on her hips, giving a small squeeze that covered her skin with goosebumps. "There you go. All finished."

"Thank you," she mumbled, the only words she could coherently manage. She was embarrassed, flustered, and frustrated but determined not to give him the satisfaction of knowing it. She marched off to the bathroom to clean up and make herself presentable. As she brushed her hair, she realized that she wasn't hung over. As drunk as she was last night, she felt absolutely fine this morning.

She emerged from the bathroom and asked, "Why am I not hung over?"

"Hung over what?" he replied, not understanding her.

"I mean, why do I feel okay? I should have a raging headache and an upset stomach."

He smiled proudly. "You're welcome."

"Thanks." She should have known that he did something last night to prevent a hangover. Or perhaps he did it while he was hovering over her this morning before she woke. Either way, she was thankful to not have to deal with feeling like dog crap.

"You slept through breakfast so I brought up some pastries and tea for you," he said, gesturing to the table in the sitting area. There was a plate of berry tarts, a teapot, two cups, and small jar of honey set out. "You seemed a bit surprised at the wine yesterday morning so I thought perhaps you would find tea a more suitable accompaniment to your meal."

Astrid was a little suspicious at the gesture. She thought perhaps he was still attempting to make up for his behavior yesterday but she still found it sweet and thoughtful. "Thank you."

She shuffled over to the table. The adrenaline from her shock and embarrassment had dissipated and she realized that she was still quite tired. Loki pulled a chair out for her and slid it in behind her before taking his seat.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked as he poured two cups of tea.

"Would it matter if I did?" she asked with a half-smile.

"Of course it would. Do you take honey in your tea?"

"Yes, please," she replied, taking a bite of a tart.

He stirred the honey into her cup and sat it next to her plate. "Undoubtedly you have many questions about life here on Asgard. I hope to address as many of them as I can," he said, taking a sip of his tea.

She nodded, "I do. But I don't even know where to start. It's so different here."

"Well, what weighs on your mind the most?"

"Is there any way to contact my family, to tell them where I am?"

He thought for a moment and answered, "I'm sure there is."

She sighed in relief. "That would be awesome. I just want everyone to know that I'm safe." She took another bite of her tart.

"Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"Well, I would like to know what it's like for a woman here. I mean, do they just sit and look pretty or can they contribute to society?" She was a bit hesitant to ask, afraid that the answer would upset her.

He smiled, not at all surprised that she would ask such a question. She was accustomed to an independent lifestyle caring for and answering only to herself. "An Asgardian woman may contribute in any way she desires. She may choose to become queen of home and hearth or, like Lady Sif, she may choose the ways of a warrior. Not unlike the women on Midgard, she may operate a business, own land, and marry whom she desires. In fact, our head healer, Eir, is a woman well-respected in her field. On Earth she would be the doctor in charge of all other doctors, if I may add some clarification for you."

Astrid was pleasantly surprised. "That wasn't the answer I expected. That's... very cool. So could I do something productive? If I were to... stay married? To you?" she asked, stumbling over her words.

He raised an eyebrow as his lips twisted into a sly grin. "You are doing something productive. You're trying to keep me on my best behavior, which I believe is a tall order for anyone. Best of luck to you," he replied as he raised his cup to her and sipped his tea.

She rolled her eyes. "Smart ass. You know what I mean."

He gave a small laugh and replied, "I do, and yes, you may pursue other interests besides me."

She smiled as she groaned, "You're such a pain in the ass."

"And until you say otherwise, I am your pain in the ass," he laughed.

Her brow furrowed and she pursed her lips in a playful scowl. "You mean I'm stuck with you?"

His smile faded slightly. "If that is what you choose."

She fidgeted in her seat and took a sip of tea. She dabbed the corners of her mouth with a napkin to further delay her response. "Well, what do you want to do?" she asked as she smoothed the napkin back down across her lap.

"I believe I asked you first," he answered, his eyes displaying a determined look.

She remembered that he had that same expression last night when he asked her about the bond. She sighed and resigned herself to the fact that they had to discuss it at some point. "As of right now…" she began, "I'm inclined to keep things as they are."

"Why?" he asked softly.

Her hands trembled slightly as her anxiety started to rise. She really didn't want to tell him. Maybe she could come up with some general reason, if she could just think. She stalled by sipping her tea again. Last night, Thor had given his opinion on the bond and suggested keeping it in place. He told her that Loki needed her, whether he would admit to it or not.

"Well…" she said as she drank the last of her tea and slowly placed her empty cup on the table. "I just think it's a good idea."

"Why is that?"

_Damn, he does not give up._ "I just have my reasons, okay?" She crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

That answer would have to suffice for now. He read her body language and knew not to pry any further. He rose slightly and twisted his chair around so he was facing her, then he grabbed both sides of her seat and pulled her chair in front of his. He had pulled her in so close that her knees were inside of his thighs and his feet were on either side of her chair.

"What are you doing?" she asked, confused, with her eyes slightly widened.

"I'm going to help you contact your family. Give me your hands," he said, offering his hands out to her palms up as he sat on the edge of his seat.

Her face lit up and she enthusiastically took his hands. "How are you going to do that?"

"Soul-travel. I'm going to magically enhance your projection so they will be able to see you."

"But you could see me. Why wouldn't they be able to?" she asked.

"I could see you and touch you because I am a master of magic. Your parents, I assume, are not gifted in such talents."

She shook her head. "Not unless you count the eyes in the back of Mom's head as magic," she joked. Astrid never could get away with anything as a kid.

He chuckled, "No, that isn't magic. It is a trait intrinsic to parenthood. Now, concentrate on your parents and go."

She closed her eyes and envisioned her parents' kitchen. She could see her mom at the table drinking a cup of coffee. She could even smell the coffee as she felt the familiar rush of her soul traveling across space.

"Where in the hell have you been?!" her mother, Sigrid, shouted as she jumped up from the table. "Jim! Come here!"

Astrid opened her eyes and smiled. It worked! "Well, hello to you, too."

Sigrid grabbed her and hugged her as her dad came running from the back end of the house. "Are you alright, sweetie? There were people here asking us questions about you."

Jim appeared from around the corner and saw Astrid in her Asgardian dress. "You look like you've been to the damn prom."

Astrid laughed as her dad then snatched her from her mother for a hug, and said, "I'm fine. I'm perfectly safe. You'll never believe what happened."

"Some guy in a suit was asking us about Thor and Asgard. Caitlyn told us that they had even been to her house," said Jim.

_Uh oh._ "Do you know what she said to them?" Astrid asked apprehensively. If Cait had even mentioned Loki's name, they could all be in serious trouble.

"She told them where to stick it. You know Cait," Sigrid laughed. "So where were you?"

Astrid heaved a sigh. This was going to be a doozy to explain. "You guys might want to sit down."

The three of them took seats at the kitchen table. Astrid began, "Okay, so here's the thing. You guys remember seeing Thor on TV last year, right?"

Sigrid and Jim nodded.

"Okay, and you know his brother Loki caused the ruckus, right?"

Again, they nodded. Sigrid had grown up with the stories of the old gods just as Astrid had and was completely flabbergasted to learn that they really existed.

"Well, Loki was taken back to Asgard and locked up in the dungeon-"

"Good!" Sigrid interjected.

Astrid shook her head. "No, Mom. Not good. He didn't do it because he thought it would be fun. He was made to do it. I won't go into the full story, but just know that instead of getting help that he needed, Odin just tossed him in a dungeon to rot. It was a dick move because Loki really was badly traumatized by this evil guy to do his bidding. It was awful." Astrid's face scrunched up as she recalled seeing Loki sitting in his bed after his nightmare.

"So anyways, his mother Frigga picked me to visit him in his cell. I didn't even know I could do astral projection until it just happened one night. I ended up in his cell, like, poof. There I was. Well, he was in bad shape so I did a purge on him."

Sigrid's jaw dropped. "You did what?" Her daughter never did that for just anyone.

"A purge. Anyway, the other night Cait and I were stuck at the bar and I got pretty tipsy. She drove me home and I took a bath. I fell and hit my head and next thing I knew I was standing over my own body. I was dying and the only person I could think of that could help me was Loki."

"Why didn't you come to us?" Jim asked. "We're your parents." He was offended that she wouldn't consider them before anyone else.

"Because of the soul-travel and magic and crap. No offense, but you guys don't know anything about any of that. He does. He taught me."

"What is soul-travel? Astral projection?" Sigrid questioned, her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. So I went to him and busted him out of his cell-"

"You what?!" Jim asked, pounding his fist on the table. "Astrid LeighAnn MacLaren!" he shouted.

"Hang on, hang on, now! He came to my house and healed me! You should be glad he did or you would have found a dead body!" Astrid's voice raised in volume. She took a deep breath. Her dad was upset and it was bleeding onto her.

Sigrid's eyes welled up with tears. Her baby girl could have died but she was saved by the god of mischief. As conflicted as she was about the rescuer, she still felt grateful.

"May I continue?" Astrid asked firmly.

Her parents both nodded.

"Thor came and took us back to Asgard. Frigga, Loki, and I were put on trial and found guilty of treason. Odin let Thor issue punishment and he sentenced me to be Loki's therapist. And that's actually where I am right now. I'm only projecting myself to you. My body is in a chair on Asgard and Loki is helping me visit you with his magic."

Jim rubbed his temples. He loved his daughter but this was just too much to take in. "So you're his therapist. For how long?"

Astrid grinned sheepishly. "Well, see, there's this thing. It's kinda funny, really," she rambled. "Ah… in order for me to be able to bring Loki here to save me after I cracked my head, I had to sort of... marry him."

"What?!" both Jim and Sigrid shouted in unison.

"We had to bond our souls together. It was the only way to get past the barriers on his cell."

Sigrid abruptly left the table. Her daughter, married to _Loki_? It was far too much for her to handle. She crossed her arms and stared out the kitchen window.

Jim had his 'cop face' on, as Astrid called it. That stern, unreadable expression that meant he was extremely pissed off.

Astrid didn't expect them to take it well. But they knew she was safe and that was all she wanted. "Look, I know it's all… weird and stuff. But I'm safe. You wouldn't believe how beautiful Asgard is. And Frigga has been kind to me, Thor is pretty cool. I even met Heimdall and Sif."

Sigrid turned her head to face her daughter. "Thor? You know Thor?"

Astrid smiled, remembering the celebration in the festival hall. "Kind of. Enough to be able to say that I like him."

"And what about your… husband?" Sigrid asked. She looked like she was about to be ill.

"Loki is… Loki," she said with a shrug and a smile. "He isn't what you would expect. I don't think you could really expect anything about him."

Her parents were both looking at her as if she had sprouted an extra head on her shoulders. Sigrid asked, "He hasn't… you two haven't… have you?"

Astrid rolled her eyes. She wasn't a teenager in fear of being grounded. She was a grown woman. "That's what you're worried about? Seriously?"

Sigrid approached her daughter and placed her hands on Astrid's cheeks. "I'm worried about you. You've been through so much."

Astrid sighed. "I know." Everyone constantly reminded her of how much she had been through. How could she forget? "Look, I need to get back. I just wanted to let you know where I am and that I'm okay. I'll try to visit again soon."

Sigrid embraced Astrid. "Please do, sweetheart."

"See you soon, then," said Jim as he pulled Astrid in for a bear hug.

"Hey, don't mention any of this to anyone except Cait, okay? I don't want those guys in suits giving you a hard time. Will you tell her for me?" Astrid asked.

"Of course, baby," answered Sigrid. "Take care of yourself.'

"I will. I love you." Astrid gave her parents one more smile before she closed her eyes and traveled back to Asgard.

She cracked her eyes open and saw Loki sitting in front of her, leaning forward in his chair and still holding onto her hands.

"Have a nice visit?" he asked.

Astrid was overcome with happiness. Loki had given her a visit with her family. They knew where she was and that she was safe. He made that happen for her. Tears welled up in her eyes. She smiled as she dropped his hands, jumped out of her chair, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

Astrid's surprise embrace caught Loki off-guard. He was not expecting such a physical display of gratitude and it took him a moment to respond in turn. He smiled as he accepted her hug and wrapped his arms around her.

She released him and sat back down. "Sorry. I didn't mean to tackle you," she said with an apologetic grin.

"There is no need for an apology," he replied, sliding back into his chair. "Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"Well…" She thought for a minute. "What is there to do for fun around here?"

He heaved a dramatic sigh. "It depends on your definition of fun. Thor and his band train and spar."

Astrid wrinkled her nose. "No thanks."

"Mother enjoys weaving."

She shrugged, "That sounds okay but I was hoping for something more exciting."

Loki's lips curled deeply into a mischievous grin. "I have an idea."

She instantly regretted asking him for excitement. "Um, what are you planning on doing, exactly?" she asked apprehensively.

He cackled and grabbed her hand. "We're going to have fun," he said, leading her out of the chambers.

Loki and Astrid stood together on the ground floor of the palace in front of an impressively large water fountain. A formation of guards were patrolling the front entrance of the palace. "You asked for excitement, darling? That is precisely what you'll get," he whispered.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" she whispered back to him.

An impish smile spread across his face as he dipped a long finger into the water and began forming a mountain of suds. The water pouring from the fountain agitated the bubbles and they began to spill over onto the floor. He waved his hand and the soapy water spread out all across the entrance to the palace.

Astrid cocked her head to the side and placed her hands on her hips. "You're the god of mischief and you put soap in a water fountain? Come on…" She wasn't impressed.

"Just wait…" he said proudly, watching the guards march past the massive doors. He waved his hand and one of the spouts from the fountain turned and sprayed the guards with water.

They were greeted by a chorus of "Hey! Stop right there!" The guards turned to pursue the pair only to slip and slide across the puddle of soapy water on the floor. Many of the Einherjar lost their footing and went down, taking out others who were precariously still upright. It was a blur of knees, elbows, and yellow capes.

Loki and Astrid both burst into hysterical laughter. He grabbed her hand and whispered, "Run."

They took off running into the palace toward the kitchens. Astrid had to hold her long skirt up to keep from tripping over it. She could barely run from laughing so hard. They burst through one set of kitchen doors scaring the cooks and scullery maids half to death. Pots and pans went flying off of racks and began dancing circles in the air as Loki and Astrid sprinted away through the rear set of doors.

They climbed staircase after staircase until Astrid finally had to stop. Gasping and laughing, tears streaming from her eyes, she rested her hands on her knees and glanced up at Loki. "Holy shit! So... much... running...," she said in between breaths.

A group of Einherjar rounded the corner. "There they are!"

Laughing hysterically, Loki grabbed Astrid and the pair took off running again. "No time to rest now, darling!"

Astrid was glad that she had run along the beach most mornings back home. She would never have been able to run this much otherwise. "Where are we going now?" she asked, a wide smile on her face.

"Still working on that," he called out.

They turned corner after corner eluding the guards until they ran out into a garden. Loki stopped on a dime and ducked into a tight space behind a large trellis full of pink blooming flowers dragging Astrid in with him. He hugged her tight to his chest. They both were gasping for breath and still roaring with laughter.

They heard the guards approaching and Loki put his finger to his smiling lips instructing Astrid to remain very quiet. She did try very hard to be still and silent but she couldn't help the odd snicker. They had pranked the guards and the kitchen staff, had torn through the palace, and were currently hiding behind a bush. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at Loki as the guards ran past their hiding spot.

"I think we gave them the slip," she whispered with a giggle.

"Indeed," he replied, still somewhat out of breath. His smile lit up his face and his green eyes were sparkling as he gazed at Astrid. "That was fun! Excellent suggestion, my lady."

She lightly slapped his shoulder. "That wasn't my idea…" she spoke quietly, still beaming.

A ray of light pierced through the leaves catching her hair and giving it the appearance of a deep fire. The laugh lines around her eyes deepened as she giggled. He never noticed the way her nose wrinkled up when she laughed and how it accented the light smattering of freckles across her face.

He realized he was staring when she asked, "What's next, Mister God of Mischief?"

He grinned and replied, "Let's go find my brother."

"How? There are going to be guards everywhere looking for us."

"Oh, I can simply cloak us while we look for him," he explained matter-of-factly.

Her eyes narrowed and she frowned in a mocking display of irritation. "Are you freaking kidding me? All that running we just did and you could have hidden us all along? That would have been nice to know, oh I don't know, maybe five flights of stairs ago!" she playfully hissed.

He laughed, "But it was such fun!"

She nudged him lightly in the ribs. "You ass…" she whispered with a giggle.

He cast an invisibility spell around the two of them and they emerged from their hiding spot behind the trellis.

"I can still see you," she said. "I don't think your spell worked."

"My spell worked perfectly," he corrected with an air of playful indignation. "You can see me because you are encompassed within it."

"Well, alrighty then."

Shielded from view by the spell, they wandered the halls of the palace passing several groups of guards. They finally found Thor strolling through a corridor. They sneaked up behind him, careful to tread lightly and not make a sound. Loki grinned madly as he waved his hand turning Thor's long blonde hair a shocking shade of purple.

Astrid had to clap her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud but a small noise found its way out. Thor whipped his head around, eyes darting around to pinpoint the source of the sound. Her eyes grew large and she looked to Loki who had his finger to his lips again. 'Sorry,' she mouthed.

Not seeing anyone around him, Thor continued down the corridor toward Frigga's chambers. A pair of Einherjar passed him, both guards giving him a strange look as they placed their fists over their hearts and bowed their heads, their gaze following him as he passed. Loki and Astrid grinned at each other wildly.

A maid carrying a basket of linens approached and mirrored the reaction of the guards. She curtseyed as she eyed his hair and went on about her duties shaking her head in confusion. Thor knocked and entered his mother's room followed by Loki and Astrid who slipped in quickly behind him as he closed the door.

Frigga looked up from her weaving loom and burst into laughter. "My son! Look in the mirror!" she cried.

Thor stepped in front of his mother's full-length standing mirror and saw his blazing purple hair. "LOKI!" he bellowed and then doubled over laughing.

Loki allowed the cloaking spell to drop. He and Astrid appeared beside the door, looked to one another, and howled with laughter.

"I am sorry, brother. It's all her fault," Loki said pointing at his wife.

"It is not!" she exclaimed playfully shoving him.

Frigga stepped forward. "Now, children…" she scolded with a smile. "I am certain there are plenty of other activities to invest yourselves in that do not involve changing your brother's hair color."

Thor, still laughing, approached his mischievous brother. "You two are in trouble. Father wants to see you."

'_Uh oh...' _ thought Astrid. She glanced to Loki to gauge his reaction.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Oh dear. What is he going to do? Throw us in the dungeon?" he asked mockingly.

"No," answered Frigga. "But both of you will have to clean up your mess." She didn't seem upset. She seemed pleased.

"Am I missing something here?" Astrid asked. "Are we really in trouble or aren't we? Because you-" she gestured to Thor and Frigga "-don't seem too angry."

Thor explained, "We are not, not at all. It is actually quite nice to have the palace in an uproar. It has been a very long time. But Father will have words with you two. If you will follow me…"

"Lead the way, brother," said Loki as he waved his hand returning Thor's hair to its proper color. He offered his arm out to Astrid.

She laced her hand through the bend of Loki's elbow and they followed Thor to the throne room trading glances with each other and smirking.

As the three of them approached the throne, only Thor genuflected.

Odin rose from his seat and spoke in a powerful tone. "Prince Loki and Lady Astrid. Do you know the commotion you two have caused?"

Astrid swallowed hard and her palms were sweaty. She was thankful to have the support of Loki's arm.

"Absolutely," Loki replied smugly.

"You do not!" Odin bellowed. "The fountain is a frothy mess, the scullery is in a shambles, and the staff are rattled!"

Loki nodded as each infraction was listed seeming rather pleased with himself.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Odin demanded.

Loki made a show of deep consternation and amused several answers in his mind before he spoke. "Not my finest work, by far, but it was still quite enjoyable. Don't you think, my lady?"

Astrid's eyes were wide as saucers as she eyeballed her incorrigible husband.

"Enough!" shouted Odin, his voice echoing through the cavernous room. "You will immediately clean your mess and apologize to the staff. Consider yourself smiled upon by the Norns that I am not ordering you back to the dungeon!" He pounded the floor with Gungnir and turned away from them.

Loki sprawled his long legs out across the sofa in his chambers and watched Astrid pace the floor. He chuckled and said, "It was worth it and you know it." He folded his arms behind his head. The ruckus they had caused was cleaned up and the staff seemed more interested in having the enchantment removed from the kitchen than they were in hearing an apology.

Astrid looked at him incredulously for just a moment before sighing. She couldn't help but smile. He was right. It was fun and she wouldn't hesitate to do it again in a heartbeat. "You're right."

"I always am," he purred as Astrid rolled her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

After their mischievous romp through the palace, Astrid suggested that she and Loki try to maintain a low profile for the rest of the day. She was supposed to keep him on a leash and this morning had been a failure, albeit an enjoyable failure. Sure, the pranks were childish, but it was the most fun she'd had in ages. Loki seemed to equally enjoy it. "Hey, I have an idea. Come with me back to my room," she suggested. "I know something that'll keep you occupied and out of trouble." "And what might that be?" he asked with a devilish grin. "Just come and see." She rolled her eyes. _Is everything an innuendo with him?_ They left his chambers, crossed the hall, and entered hers. She went to retrieve her phone from the writing desk and gasped. "What's wrong?" he asked. "My ring! It's gone!" she exclaimed. "I put it right here on the desk and it's gone!" She dropped onto her knees and began frantically searching the floor. "The one you wore when you arrived on Asgard?" he asked, stepping to the side of the desk. "Yes, the blue topaz! It was my grandmother's and I've lost it!" She crawled under the desk and checked the floor. "Astrid, stand up," he instructed. "I have to find it!" Her voice was high and anxious. If she lost her grandmother's ring she would never forgive herself. "Astrid. Stand up," he repeated. "It's got to be here somewhere!" Tears formed in her eyes as her hands flew over the floor desperately hunting the missing ring. Loki knelt behind her, grabbed her hips, and pulled her out from under the desk. "Just stop for a moment." She whipped around to glare at him and ended up clocking her head on the leg of the desk. "Ow, shit!" she shouted, rubbing her head. Loki sat on his knees behind her. "I did ask you to stop, did I not? Now you've injured yourself. Slow down for a moment." He stood and offered his hand to her. She placed her hand in his and he lifted her up. "When you misplace something meaningful it can be very upsetting. Sometimes, though-" he walked around the side of the desk, bent over, and reached behind the rear leg of the desk "-you must step aside to see things from a different angle." He stood in front of her with his left hand closed. Holding his fist up to her, he opened it to reveal her ring. She sighed in relief as he took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. "You should wear it so that it isn't misplaced again," he said with a smile. He had placed the ring on her left hand. Astrid looked at it cautiously and then back up at him, her eyes questioning. Confusion washed over his face. "It displeases you?" She quickly answered, "No… it's just that this is my left hand. That's where people wear their wedding rings…" His face went taut. "If I have offended you, I apologize." He turned and walked briskly to the door. "No, wait…" she called out as he left the room. She followed him to his chamber door and he all but closed it in her face. That pissed her off. She tried the turn the knob but the door was locked. She knocked loudly and shouted, "Open the door!" No response. She knocked again. "You'd better open this door and talk to me!" Still, no response. "Fine," she spat. She marched back into her chambers, slammed the door, and walked haughtily onto her balcony. She stood at the railing that faced Loki's balcony and removed her shoes, tossing them one at a time over the gap and onto his patio. She nodded, calculating that she could easily make the five foot jump. She gathered up her skirt and tied it into a knot at her upper thighs and straddled the wide marble railing. **  
Loki, seemingly irritated, appeared at the archway. "By the Norns, woman! What are you doing?"** She swung her other leg over so both of her legs were dangling from the railing as she sat on the wide stone beam. "You wouldn't open the front door so I'm coming in the back way." He looked at her incredulously. "Do you realize how high that railing is? If you fall, you will be killed! Get back inside!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Only if you'll let me in to talk to you." "No." '_Don't look down, don't look down,' _she thought as she stood up on the beam. He glared at her, calling her bluff. She planted her feet, tucked down and sprang forward. She crossed the gap, landed on his railing, then hopped down to his balcony. She gave him a boastful smile, proud of herself for landing more gracefully than she had anticipated. _Hooray for yoga._ "Have you lost your mind?" he shouted as he stormed towards her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in close, scowling in her face. "Don't ever do that again," he whispered. She yanked her arm out of his grasp. "I made it, didn't I?" "Yes. And now you may return to your chambers." He gestured his arm toward the door. "No," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I want to talk to you." He huffed. She was irritatingly persistent, just as she had been that first night in his cell. He retreated to his room and sat down hard on the sofa. "Then speak." She followed him in, stood in front of him, and deflated a little. "Look, I was trying to ask you something and you just walked away. You shut the damn door in my face." He leaned forward with his arms on his knees and looked up at her blankly. "Did you know about the left hand thing?" Hesitantly, he answered. "No. There is no such custom on Asgard." "Then what's with the attitude?" "I unknowingly offended you and I apologize." She didn't buy it. "Really? You think you've hurt my feelings so you decide to act like a turd to make it better?" she asked, her eyes narrowed. She felt his fear and frustration when he grabbed her arm. There was more than he was letting on. He still had the same unreadable expression on his face. "Look, you didn't offend me. Not at all. I was just… confused. I didn't know if you meant to put the ring on my left hand or if it was just coincidence. That's all." "Do you wish for it to have been intentional?" He bristled as he asked. She hesitated for a moment before she asked softly, "What if I do?" She bowed her head and turned her face slightly away biting into her bottom lip. He slowly rose from his seat, the air growing heavy with menace and enveloping him. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her in tight. Too tight. She squirmed in his grip and pushed his chest with her hands. "You're hurting me," she said breathlessly as his darkness flowed into her. He leaned his face in uncomfortably close with a hard look in his eyes. "Is this what you want? Is it?" he hissed. "I will only hurt you and break your heart. You will only suffer." His angst and self-loathing flooded into her. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Why would you say that?" she asked. "When I tell you that I am a monster, I do not mean only in action. I am something incapable of being loved. By anyone." His face was a mixture of anger and sorrow. "That isn't true." He abruptly released his arms making her stumble backwards and over-correct to maintain her balance. He stepped back and turned away from her. He knew the only way she would understand would be to witness it with her own eyes. Then she would run away in terror and that would be that. "It is. And once you see why, you will run screaming to my brother, begging for him to take you home," he said over his shoulder. He closed his eyes and shifted his form. She felt the temperature of the room drop. She watched as he slowly spun around to face her. She first noticed his blue skin covered with bold semicircular markings on his forehead and three thin, parallel markings both on his cheeks and chin. Then she saw his bright red eyes. His expression was no longer one of spite and venom. It was… vulnerable. If he meant for this to frighten her, then he had failed. "You're beautiful," she whispered. He stiffened. "Do not say that." "But you are." She stepped closer to him and reached out her hand. "No!" He recoiled from her. "You must not touch me. My skin will burn you." She nodded slowly. "Okay. I won't." She raised her hands up, displaying her palms. "Put your hands out, like I'm doing." He eyed her suspiciously. "Oh come on. Do we have go through this again?" she asked, remembering the struggle when she had asked him to take her hands before she purged him. He was confused. Why was she not screaming in horror? "Do you not know what I am?" he asked incredulously. "I know you're, well, different. But you were different to me before. You're just a… different kind of different now," she said, her voice still even and calming, her hands still up. He cautiously eyed her upheld palms. He didn't understand why she wanted him to mirror her but he hesitantly raised his hands. "What are you doing?" She smiled and gingerly stepped closer. She pushed her hands closer to his and she felt the cold emanating from his palms. "I won't touch you but I'll come as close as I can. Is that alright?" she asked. He nodded apprehensively. She had to leave a few inches of space between her palms and his. He was freezing cold but she didn't mind. "I want to try something I've never done before. I don't know if it'll work, but I would like to try. Is that okay with you?" "Yes," he replied softly, still not believing her reaction to his Jotun form. She wanted to send her own feelings to him, like a backwards purge of sorts. She had only ever sent out calming energy, never her own emotions. She had always required physical contact, but since that wasn't an option, she had another idea. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, gathering all her energy. She imagined all of her tenderness, compassion, love, and acceptance condensing into light in each of her hands. Loki watched in amazement as her signature blue magic started flowing between their palms. He thought about when he taught her how to conjure it in his cell and of how he wanted to exploit it at first. If he had only known how it would later be used, no such thought would have ever crossed his mind. Then it hit him. It coursed through him as if he were experiencing it firsthand. He was looking at himself reflected through her and it nearly brought him to his knees. "Do you feel it?" she asked softly. "This is how I see you. This is how I feel when I look at you." She knew she had finally let free the true reason why she didn't want to break their bond. She knew he could feel her love, and while it scared the hell out of her, she knew she had to let him feel every last drop. In this moment, he needed to know just how precious and immensely significant he was to her. "Astrid," he whispered as he shifted back to his default Aesir form. He laced his fingers with hers and clutched her hands. "Forgive me for underestimating you," he said, drawing even closer. He reached up, his hand still clasping hers and caressed her cheek with his thumb. She smiled sweetly. "You're forgiven," she said. A knock at the door turned their heads. Thor entered and they quickly untangled their hands. "I am sorry for intruding. Astrid, Mother would like to see you in her chambers." Seeing Astrid's skirt tied around her thighs, Thor shot his eyes to the floor. She nodded and then glanced to Loki. "I'll be right back." As she turned to leave, Loki reached for her arm and pulled her back to him. His eyes locked onto hers and he reached down to untie the knot in her skirt. The soft brush of his hand on her thigh sent a warm current through to her core. She drew in a quick breath as her cheeks reddened. He awarded her with a coy smirk. "Shoes..," Loki reminded her. Her shoes were still on the balcony where she had pitched them before she leapt to his patio. She retrieved her shoes, slipped them on and glanced at a rather uncomfortable-looking Thor. "Now, I'll be back," she said to the brothers. Loki inclined his head as she took her leave. She pulled the door closed behind her and heard Thor comment, "Your chambers are rather chilly, brother." She easily remembered the route to the queen's chambers and managed to find her way without any wrong turns. She approached the door and knocked. "You may enter," she heard Frigga's kind voice call from the opposite side of the door. Astrid walked in and found the queen sitting on her sofa drinking a cup of tea. There was a second steaming cup sitting on a side table. "Astrid," Frigga greeted in a kind voice. "Do have some tea." "Thank you." She picked up the cup and sat down beside Frigga. She lifted her cup and sipped, tasting the minty sweetness. "This is nice." Frigga smiled. "I'm glad you like it." "Thor said you wanted to see me," Astrid said politely. "Yes. I wanted to thank you for encouraging Loki's antics today." Astrid was confused. "Thank me?" The queen smiled wistfully. "Yes. I have not seen such light in his eyes for a very long time. If you ever wanted to know what he was like as a boy, then today was an excellent example." "You must have had your hands full," Astrid replied with a smile. Frigga laughed, "Indeed, I did. My little trickster…" Astrid imagined a little black-haired boy running amok through the palace laughing wildly. "Would you like to see how he looked as a child?" the queen asked. Astrid chuckled, amused that Frigga wanted to show her pictures of Loki as a kid. "I would love that." Frigga waved her hand and a holographic image took shape in front of Astrid. A boy, the equivalent of about ten Earth-years old, stood in front of her, grinning. He had short black hair, green eyes, and the same features he has now but smaller and softer. He was adorable. "Aw," Astrid giggled. "I'll bet with a face that cute, he got away with a lot more than he should have," she mused. "Aye, he did," replied Frigga. She motioned with her hand again and the image waved goodbye and dissipated. Astrid was touched by Frigga's gesture. "Thank you… for sharing that with me." The queen nodded. "I was hoping that you and Loki would join me for an evening meal." "Of course." "And afterwards, perhaps you could play your piano for us? Loki tells me you are quite talented."Astrid blushed. She didn't consider herself talented, just average. Compliments made her feel awkward. "I would be honored to play for you." **** Astrid returned from her visit with Frigga. She reached for the handle on Loki's door but paused when she heard Thor's voice from within the room. She knocked softly and cracked the door open so as not to interrupt their conversation. Only popping her head in, she saw them seated on the sofa. "Sorry. I'm back but I'll be in my room," she said quietly. Loki acknowledged her with a nod and a small smile. She pulled his door closed and turned to enter her own chambers. Frigga wanted her to play and Astrid thought of some classical pieces she knew by heart. She didn't have the first bit of sheet music but there were some pieces that were etched into her mind from a lifetime of playing. Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_ came to mind. It was one of those songs that nearly anyone on Earth would recognize whether they liked classical music or not. But it was a slow and haunting piece. Maybe Chopin's _Nocturne_? She loved that one. Then an idea struck her. She leapt up to run back across the hall to find Thor. She hated to interrupt him and Loki again but this idea was just too fabulous and she needed to get started immediately. As she flung open her door and flew into the hallway, she ran straight into Thor as he was leaving Loki's room. It was like hitting a brick wall. "Astrid, are you alright?" he asked. **  
"Thor, I'm so sorry!" she apologized as she rubbed her shoulder. "Can I borrow you for a minute?" she asked excitedly.** "Borrow me?" he asked with a smile. "Yeah, hang on a second," she replied. She knocked on Loki's door and stuck her head in. He was standing in front of his fireplace lost in thought, his hands behind his back as he gazed intently at the flame. He turned his head to her as she spoke. "I have this… thing I need to go do. I'll be back in a bit, okay?" she announced, leaning on the door. He nodded and turned his face back to the fire. She left him to his thoughts and turned back to Thor. "I really, really, really need your help with something. It's a surprise for your mom. Loki, too." She held her clasped hands up, pleading. "Certainly!" He was beaming, elated that Astrid would want to do something thoughtful for his family. "What is it that you require of me?" She led him down the hall, away from the door and Loki's ears. She whispered, "What's your mother's favorite song?" "Mother's favorite song? Why do you ask?" Astrid grinned and replied, "I want to learn it so I can play it for her tonight." His booming voice echoed through the corridor. "Oh, it's-" "Shhh!" she shushed him with a smile. "Not so loud…" He nodded and whispered, "It is called _The Warrior's Eulogy_. She used to sing it to Loki and me when we were children. Let me introduce you to our head musician. This way." With a spring in her step she followed, excited about her idea to learn Frigga's favorite song and perform it for her this evening. She glanced at Thor's wide smile and noticed that he was cutting his eyes to the side, looking at her. Thor was moved by Astrid's gesture. She wanted his help in giving a lovely gift to his family. Loki told him of her reaction to his Jotun form, which honestly didn't really surprise Thor. The more he came to know Astrid, the more he saw of her kindness to his brother, the more he liked her. She was a genuine sweet soul, honest and caring. They entered a study across the hall from the music room and found the head musician sitting behind a massive desk. He was an older, robust man with a long grey beard and kind eyes. He was not wearing armor; instead, he was dressed in a linen tunic with trousers and an elaborately embroidered long vest. "My prince, to what do I owe this honor?" he asked as he quickly rose to his feet. "Sjall, I present Lady Astrid of Midgard," Thor said. "I ask that you would teach her _The Warrior's Eulogy _so that she may perform it for Mother on Loki's piano." The elderly man inclined his head to Astrid. "Lady Astrid, a pleasure," he said in a gentle tone. "I would be most happy to assist you." He slowly ambled down the side of the huge shelves of music books and selected a dusty old volume of ancient scores. He flipped his fingers through the pages until he found what he was searching for. "Ah, here we are," he said as he handed the book to Astrid. She looked at the sheet of music and her face fell. "I… can't read this. Music is written differently on Earth," she said disappointedly. The song was written out as a series of runes and dots. She wasn't sure which runes were notes or which were lyrics. "Could you play it for me?" she asked. If she couldn't read the notes, she could try to memorize it by ear. "And do you have some paper and a pen?" "Certainly," replied Sjall. He produced paper and a writing device from a drawer and laid them on the desk. Then he picked up a lute and plucked the strings. Astrid listened intently to the notes and tried her best to keep up with writing them out. Eventually, she gave up and just listened for sheer enjoyment. Asgardian music was beautiful, having an ancient, almost Celtic quality. When the song was finished, Astrid apologized to Sjall. "I'm sorry. I got so wrapped up in the music that I didn't finish writing it out. Could you play it once more, a bit slower this time?" "Of course, my lady." He played the song again and Astrid was able to identify the chords and rhythm and easily transcribed them to the paper. She had him speak the lyrics as she wrote. Then she sang the lyrics along with Sjall to be sure that she would remember the melody. "Lady Astrid, are you confident with the song now?" Sjall asked warmly. He was impressed at the mortal's desire to please the queen. She smiled. "I believe so, thank you very much." "You are very welcome." Astrid and Thor left the music room and headed back to her chambers. "I need you to take Loki and your mom somewhere and distract them for a bit so I can practice," she said to Thor. "How should I distract them?" he asked. "I don't know. Go... do something Asgardian. Just keep them away from here. And don't you dare ruin the surprise," she said, poking his shoulder. "I swear not to say a word." She narrowed her eyes. He was such an honest guy that Loki would know something was going on. "Not a word. Pinky swear?" she asked, holding out her pinky finger. He looked at her hand, confused by this type of oath she wanted him to take. "Pinky swear?" "Yes. Lock your little finger with mine. It is a most sacred Midgardian vow," she said with a playful grin. "You must never break it, or… something bad will happen." Thor did as she asked, lacing his pinky with hers. "I, Thor Odinson, do solemnly swear to keep my word," he said to her, most seriously. She couldn't help but giggle. "Thank you. For your help." "You are most welcome," he replied, turning to Loki's chamber door. Astrid retreated into her chambers and listened for the brothers to leave. After a moment, she heard two sets of boots on the marble floor, the echoes fading as the pair walked up the corridor. "Okay, here we go," she said to herself as she sat down at the piano. She read over the chords and began forming them on the keys, embellishing a bit here and there to add her own personal touch. Satisfied with the arrangement, she played through a few more times while singing the lyrics. She had this. It was going to be awesome. Or was it? Frigga wasn't going to be the only one hearing this. Loki would be there as well. Could she really play for him again after the music room incident? It was making her nervous. '_Think about something else,'_ she thought. What should she wear? Probably something nice. A piano recital for royalty was a big deal, even if said royals were her husband and mother-in-law. She pored through the wardrobe, evaluating the gowns. They all looked like formal wear to her. She came across a gown that was nearly the same shade of blue as the topaz in her ring. It was sheer and flowing, off-the-shoulder, and most importantly, easy to get into by herself. She would wear this one along with her ring and her silver feather necklace. She took the gown into the bathroom and freshened herself before putting it on. She combed through her hair, put on her necklace, and took a last glance in the mirror to be sure her appearance was decent. She eyed the ring still on her left hand. She considered moving it to her right but decided against it. For now. She returned to the piano for a little more practice. Unsure of when Loki would return, she ran through the song silently. She mouthed the words as she lightly touched the keys, careful not to press them. Someone knocked at her door. She snatched the sheet of paper with the music written on it from the music rack on the piano and quickly folded it up. "Come in," she called. Loki walked in, his face unreadable. "Are you ready?" he asked. Astrid stashed the folded paper in her desk and approached him. She wasn't getting any kind of vibe from him at all, which was very odd. "Everything okay?" she asked hesitantly. "Perfectly fine," he replied as he led her out the door. He didn't say a word to her the entire walk to the dining area. She glanced over to him occasionally but he didn't acknowledge her. She thought maybe she had made him uncomfortable by sharing all of her emotions with him earlier and began second-guessing herself. Maybe she shouldn't have sent him _everything_ with the magic. The more she thought about it, the more nervous she became. They arrived at the table where Frigga was already seated. This was a small, private dining room, lavishly decorated as was the norm on Asgard. A vase of roses sat at the center of the round mahogany table, upon which was lain embroidered linens and gold filigree silverware. Short, evergreen topiaries surrounded the circular room while several sconces and candelabras provided light. A massive crystal chandelier hung from the domed ceiling. "There you are," the queen greeted with a smile. "Hi," replied Astrid. "Thank you for inviting us." Loki pulled Astrid's chair out for her and slid it in behind her before taking his seat. Frigga glanced from Loki to Astrid a few times as servants brought out platters of roasted meats and root vegetables, and poured glasses of wine from carafes. Astrid took a healthy sip of her wine and chanced a peek over to Loki. He was still ignoring her. She became more withdrawn as the three of them began to eat. "So, Astrid, have you played piano for very long?" the queen asked. Astrid snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes. Quite literally my entire life. My mom is a piano teacher." Frigga smiled politely. "So you were raised with music?" Astrid nodded. "When I was a baby, Mom used to put me in a bassinet beside the piano while she played. As I got bigger, I would sit on her lap and bang on the keys. She started teaching me when I was about three years old and I've been playing ever since. And my dad plays the trumpet. He has a jazz band with a few of his friends and sometimes I'll sing with them, or do a little piano or guitar accompaniment." Astrid felt a spark of something from Loki as she spoke of her family. A very small vibration, but it was something positive from him. He was at least listening to her, if nothing else. Frigga nodded. "Music is in your blood, then?" she asked with a smile. "Very much so, yes," Astrid answered as she nervously picked at her food. Loki continued to disregard her and it was becoming very awkward. This was going to be a long evening. They finished their meal with sparse, light small talk. Nothing was mentioned about Loki revealing his blue skin to Astrid or of their shenanigans earlier in the day. Loki hardly said one word and Astrid only answered the queen when she was asked a question. They retired to Astrid's chambers. She could absorb herself in the piano and maybe put Loki out of her mind for a bit. Maybe not. She sat down on the piano bench and opened the keyboard cover as Frigga and Loki seated themselves on the chaise adjacent to the instrument. She spoke to Frigga, "I have three pieces for you tonight, if that's okay." The queen smiled at her and said, "I am eager to hear you play. Please, do go on." She had an expression of anticipation. She had never heard anyone play the piano before. She nudged her son and he gave a pained smile in response. "My first piece, " Astrid began, "was composed by Ludwig van Beethoven about two-hundred years ago. It's called _Moonlight Sonata_ and this is the first movement." Her fingers found the keys for the opening notes and began to play the dark and quiet tune. She slowly rocked back and forth, allowing her growing melancholy to pour out through the music. All of the disappointment and regret she had been feeling this evening found its way out through her fingers, reflected in the deep bass notes, middle triplets, and haunting melody. As she played the final two chords, she closed her eyes and allowed the notes to fade. She opened her eyes and looked to her audience. Frigga was visibly moved by the piece, while Loki had his head bowed and his eyes fixed upon Astrid. "Astrid, that was incredibly beautiful," Frigga praised softly. "Thank you," replied Astrid. It wasn't an easy song to play and she hoped she had done it justice. "My next piece was written by Frederic Chopin. _Nocturne, opus nine, number two._ Also written about two-hundred years ago." As she began the song, she could hear her mother's voice in the back of her mind warning her to mind her left hand technique. It brought a smile to her lips as she remembered the lessons of her youth. She loved to play but her mother always wanted her to do better. Sometimes it irritated Astrid that Sigrid was so hard on her but she knew now it was only because she could see the potential in her child. Sigrid was incredibly gifted. She could have become a successful concert pianist if she had not fallen prey to her own lack of confidence. She drove Astrid hard because she herself lacked the courage to do more with her talent than settle for giving lessons from her home. A bittersweet twinge tugged at Astrid's heart and interrupted her concentration for a split second, causing her to repeat a measure. Hopefully Frigga and Loki didn't notice the mistake. Sigrid would have heard it and made her repeat the song again from the top. A tear formed in her eye slightly blurring the keys until she blinked it away. She played the last notes and heaved a deep sigh. She felt the tears returning and she bit her lip to keep them at bay. "Are you alright, Astrid?" Frigga asked with concern. Astrid wiped her eyes and replied, "Yeah, I just… miss my mom right now." Frigga gave her a sad smile. "Did she teach you to play that one?" Astrid nodded, gathering herself. She rose from the bench and retrieved the sheet of paper from the desk. It was time to play Frigga's song. Her mood lightened a little as she unfolded the paper and clutched it to her chest, hiding the handwritten notes and lyrics. She smiled at Frigga and said, "I have a little surprise for you." Frigga's eyebrows raised. "You do?" Even Loki's face raised slightly. "I, uh, had to enlist Thor's help and I swore him to secrecy. He didn't say anything about it, did he?" asked Astrid. "No," replied Frigga, noting that there had been something odd about her eldest son's behavior earlier. "Good. It might be a little different than how you're used to hearing it but I hope you like it," said Astrid with a wide grin as she reclaimed her seat on the piano bench. She wiggled her fingers, drew a breath, and shook off the feeling of being a twelve year-old at a recital. She played the first slow notes and glanced quickly at Frigga. She could see that the queen recognized the song already. It gave her confidence to continue. "I have no mind to see you go But I cannot ask you to stay Beneath your sallow face, Einherjar, Your eyes give you away. Let's sing, child. Sing the night away Though Valhalla opened Its gates to you Let's dance in our dressings today! And over land you've traveled far You flew with wings to the fray And now you've come to rest thy bones O'er that long and lonely highway. Let's sing, child! Sing the night away Though Valhalla opened Its gates to you Let's dance in our dressings today!" **The song finished and Astrid beamed with satisfaction. She nailed it- no mistakes, and judging by the expression on Frigga's face, she had done well.** The queen was very touched by Astrid's gift. "You learned this for me? In one afternoon?" she asked as she rose from her seat. Astrid nodded sheepishly. Frigga took Astrid's hands and squeezed, filling Astrid with an unexpected warmth. "That was very, very kind. A thoughtful gift that is appreciated more than I can express." Astrid's cheeks flushed. She hadn't anticipated Frigga to receive the song as well as she did. The queen's praise embarrassed her a little. She chanced a quick peek at Loki. His lips were tugged up into a slight, subtle smile. "Astrid, thank you for sharing your lovely music with us," Frigga said warmly. "But as I should retire to my bedchambers soon, I will take my leave." The queen nodded as she turned to the door. "Thank you again," she said as she opened the door and left. Astrid and Loki were alone in her chambers. She looked to him, not knowing what to say, if anything. His behavior had been so strange and she was confused by the lack of any emotional energy from him. She suspected he had figured out a way to shield it from her perception. "I shall also bid you goodnight," he said flatly as he turned to leave. "Hey," she blurted out to him. "I'm sorry, okay?" She was sorry. Sorry she had made an ass of herself by bombarding him with all of her emotions and she was sorry for falling for him. He stopped at the door, inclined his head slightly, and spoke, "There is no need for you to apologize. Goodnight." Then he left, pulling the door closed behind him. Astrid was left staring at a door. She trudged over to the desk and removed her jewelry dejectedly. Retreating into her bedroom, she slipped out of her dress and into her nightgown. She cleaned up in the bathroom, walked out to her balcony and leaned forward with her arms resting on the railing. She gazed out at the nighttime landscape of Asgard. She felt so stupid. This was precisely why she didn't want to tell Loki her feelings. Now everything was awkward between them. She had ruined whatever relationship they shared and she didn't know how to fix it. She didn't even know how she was supposed to carry on as his keeper if he wouldn't even speak to her. She groaned as she dropped her forehead onto her wrists. She didn't want to look over to his balcony, didn't even want to glance in that direction. If she had, she might have noticed him standing in an archway on his balcony, arms crossed, with his back leaned against a pillar. He was studying her, intently watching her display of frustration. '_Maybe he was right when he said that he would only break my heart,' _she thought. It was certainly breaking right now. As exhausted as she was from being chased around the palace earlier today, she had serious doubts about her brain allowing her to sleep. She decided to make herself comfortable out on the patio. She grabbed a pillow and the blanket from her bed. She tossed the pillow on the bench and wrapped the blanket around her like a shawl. She laid back, rested her head on the pillow and gazed up at the sky. She was such an idiot, opening her heart again. The last time she did it ended horribly. She thought she had learned her lesson. But here she was, married to Loki, and she had fallen for him. _Silly little human._ Of course, silly human... this would never work. Loki was over a thousand years old, didn't look a day over thirty, and could live for thousands more. She was thirty-five and not getting any younger. There would soon come a time when her hair would turn grey and her face would be wrinkled. Even if her feelings were reciprocated, she would only have fifty or sixty years before she died. She would be an old woman and he would probably appear exactly the same as he did now. Why would he want a pruney old bat when he could have any woman he desired? Her face scrunched as tears rolled down the side of her face. They just kept coming. She really wished she could talk to Cait right now. Eventually she cried herself to sleep without realizing it, out on the balcony in the chilly air. She was roused by the early light creeping across the sky and found that someone had covered her with another blanket. She sat up and groaned, instantly regretting having spent all night on the wooden bench. She was stiff and sore beyond belief. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at Loki's balcony in time to see him walking back into his room. She guessed that would likely be the only time she would see him today. She rose from the bench and every joint and muscle in her body screamed at her. She straightened her spine and each vertebra popped. '_Oh god, please tell me they have some pain killers on Asgard,' _ she thought as she massaged her lower back. She spread her two blankets out on the patio and tied her nightgown around her thighs. She stood at the front edge of the blankets and brought herself into the mountain pose with her hands to her heart in the anjali mudra. She inhaled and raised her hands to begin a sun salutation. Hopefully that would stretch the kinks out. She did all twelve postures in a graceful flow, coordinating her breathing and quieting her mind. Once she finished, she did feel somewhat better. She sat on her blankets in the lotus pose, her hands rested on her knees as she meditated. She had to clear her mind of all these negative thoughts in order to avoid the funk that was flirting with her. She regulated her breathing and allowed the bad energy to flow out. She sat still and silently for what seemed like endless time until a knock on her door stirred her back into the present. She held her breath and twisted her body to see who was coming in. It was Frigga, followed by a servant carrying a tray with tea, honey, bread, and fruit. "Good morning. I thought perhaps you could use some refreshments as you scarcely touched your food last night," said Frigga warmly. Astrid rose from her lotus position, untied her skirt, and joined Frigga at the table. "Thank you, but I'm not very hungry." The queen nodded. "Forgive me for prying but may I ask if you and Loki had a disagreement? The two of you did not say one word to each other last night." Astrid sighed. "I'm not sure what happened. Things were fine and then he just… shut me out. I wish I knew what I did wrong." Frigga's face softened. "Perhaps, my child, the problem is not anything you have done." Astrid stirred some honey into her tea. "Have you talked to him? Do you know why he's upset with me?" she asked. "No, I have not spoken to him yet," Frigga answered. "But my son does tend to become very aloof and quiet when something weighs heavily on his mind. I ask that you do not give up hope." Astrid nodded. She couldn't give up on him no matter how hard she tried. She had already let him in. He had changed her, for better or for worse, and in sickness and in health, she supposed, too. 


	8. Chapter 8

After Frigga left, Astrid rattled around her chambers like a pea in a can. She decided that she needed to settle down, so she drew a bath and slid into the water letting its warmth soothe her aching body. Her thoughts naturally gravitated to Loki and the awkwardness of their relationship. She wished she hadn't divulged her feelings to him but at the time she felt it was the right thing to do. He was vulnerable standing there with his beautiful blue skin. She had to let him know that he was accepted, wholly and unreservedly, even if it meant laying all of her cards out on the table.

She glanced over her shoulder hoping that he would be standing in the archway of the bathroom wearing a grin ready to scare the daylights out of her. But he wasn't there. No smirks, no teasing remarks… nothing. She took a deep breath, let the warm water roll about her body one last time, and begrudgingly began to emerge from her rose-scented, watery cocoon.

She put on a dark blue gown with long flowing sleeves, combed through her damp hair, and sat at the piano in the sitting room. She played for a while, choosing dark and brooding songs to fit her melancholic mood. Sure, most of these songs were stored on her phone and she could sit and listen to them, but there was something healing about playing the notes and singing the lyrics herself. It helped her get it all out and purify her mood. She knew if Loki was in his room he could probably hear her but she didn't care. _Let him listen if he wants to. I don't give two shits if he hears me._

She played until her fingers ached. She shut the keyboard cover and strolled over to the large bookshelf. An old leather-bound book caught her eye and she pulled it from the shelf. She opened the cover and was met with disappointment. It was written in runes which she couldn't read. '_Guess I won't be doing any reading,' _ she thought as she reshelved it. She was bored out of her mind and thought maybe a stroll through the palace would do her well.

She had no idea where she was going so she meandered through the halls until she came across an open-air arena filled with racks of weapons and several training dummies. Sif was at the near end of the ring swinging her sword and attacking one of the dummies, effectively kicking its ass. Astrid was impressed by Sif's prowess and decided that it might be best to stay in her good graces.

Sif caught sight of her spectator and nodded to Astrid. "Good afternoon, Lady Astrid," she politely called out as she beheaded the dummy.

Astrid smiled. "Remind me not to piss you off," she said jokingly as she gestured to the headless dummy.

Sif retracted the blades on her sword. "Out for a stroll?" She cautiously peered around the mortal to see if perhaps Astrid was accompanied by the traitor.

The smile faded from Astrid's face. "Yeah. I got tired of just sitting in my chambers. Thought I'd wander around and try to get my bearings."

Sif nodded, satisfied that Astrid was alone. "Are you well? You seem… unhappy." As a warrior she was slightly uncomfortable dealing with the emotions of others but she noticed the dark circles under Astrid's eyes and her sunken, defeated posture. The sparkle she had observed within Astrid at the celebration was all but gone and she assumed that Thor's brother was the source of the mortal's dismay. If that were the case, then she could sympathize with the tiny woman. Loki's constant tricks and pranks had been a burr under her saddle for centuries. The final straw was when he sent the Destroyer after Thor. She would never forgive him for that.

Astrid shrugged as she answered, "I'm okay."

Sif beckoned her to the arena. "Come. Pick out a sword."

Astrid walked through a small gate and grabbed a long, double-edged sword from one of the racks. It was surprisingly lighter than she had expected but still cumbersome and oddly weighted. She tried to hold it upright; the blade wobbled about like a fish as she approached Sif.

Sif gave a small laugh. "Have you ever held a sword, Lady Astrid?"

Astrid's lips twisted into an embarrassed grin. "No. Is it that obvious?"

Sif smiled proudly. "Whenever I am in foul humor, I find it quite gratifying to dismember one of these stand-ins," she said, gesturing to the dummy in front of them. "Not nearly as satisfying as slicing open the person with whom I am angry, but there is less blood to clean up."

Astrid nodded and smiled. "So what do I do? How do I use this thing?"

Sif demonstrated as she spoke. "Grasp the handle just below the guard with your favored hand and grip the bottom with your other."

Astrid did as Sif instructed and grabbed the top of the handle with her right hand, her left just below.

"Grip tightly with your left hand and hold your sword so that the bottom end is right above your navel. Point the tip at your opponent's chest or throat. If they charge you, they will run into your blade."

Astrid pointed the tip of the sword at the practice dummy. The sword suddenly felt heavier now that she was holding it properly instead of dangling it about like a fishing pole.

"Good. Now place your left foot behind your right and stand on the ball of your left foot to keep your balance," Sif said as she demonstrated the stance for Astrid.

Astrid did her best to mirror Sif's posture. She had never even touched a sword before and she felt ridiculous.

"Now, lift your sword like this," Sif instructed, raising her own sword above her head. "Bring your left hand up even with your eye and strike down, using your right hand to guide. Push with your left foot and slide your right foot forward." She swiftly brought the sword down to strike. Sif gestured for Astrid to try.

Astrid tried to remember what Sif had said and made her first clumsy attempt at a strike.

"Keep your right arm straight but do not lock your elbow. Try again," said Sif encouragingly.

Astrid knew she looked silly. She didn't know what she was doing but it did feel good to crack the weapon down at the dummy. "You weren't kidding. This is… _gratifying_!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

"Keep on, you'll improve," Sif said with a smile. It brought her no small amount of satisfaction imagining Astrid charging Loki with a blade. Sif understood that this type of training was well beyond the mortal's level of comfort and expertise but Astrid seemed eager to learn. She found it rather admirable.

Astrid continued to practice her strike. At one point she got a bit carried away and the sword flew out of her hands. It was embarrassing but Sif continued to encourage her.

Astrid leaned the sword against her leg as she rotated her shoulders. "This has been great but I'm really kind of sore," she said grimacing.

"You did fairly well for your first attempt at swordsmanship. You should have seen mine," she replied with a small laugh. "It was quite pitiful."

Astrid chuckled as she envisioned Sif being anything less than graceful with her blades.

"You are welcome to come back and train again if you wish. This is where you will usually find me," Sif said with an inviting smile. Her first judgment of Astrid may have been harsh but after interacting with her twice now, she was beginning to see that the mortal was nothing like her traitorous charge.

"Thanks. I really enjoyed this. I feel a lot better," Astrid replied. "I'll… see you around then?"

"That you shall. Good day, Lady Astrid."

Astrid smiled and left the arena. She wandered around until she came across a maid who, when asked politely for directions, coldly gave her instructions on how to get back to her chambers. '_What is it with this place and the snotty staff?' _she thought.

She opened her door to find Loki seated on her sofa.

"Where were you?" he asked impatiently.

A lot of nerve he had, asking her whereabouts after he all but shut her out last night. Astrid crossed her arms and replied, "What am I supposed to do? Sit on my ass and wait for you to grace me with your presence?"

His face fell slightly. He had been worried that perhaps she had come to her senses and returned to Midgard.

"I got bored and went for a walk," she said after she noticed the change in his expression. She took a seat beside him on the sofa. "Look, I'm sorry for shoving my feelings on you yesterday. I shouldn't have done that."

He gave her an odd expression that she couldn't quite place. She still wasn't able to feel any of his energy and without that, she had difficulty deciphering his mood. She was certain he was somehow shielding himself from her ability.

"Do you mean it?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I mean it. I shouldn't have dumped it all on you."

He shook his head. "No. Do you mean what you shared?"

She fidgeted slightly in her seat and swallowed hard before asking hesitantly, "Are you asking me if I really feel what I sent to you?"

"Yes."

She lowered her gaze, ashamed to look at him as she answered apologetically. "Yes, I do. I'm sorry."

He gently placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face. "Do not apologize for your emotions."

She was completely baffled. Last night, he gave her the cold shoulder and now he was telling her not to be sorry for loving him. She sighed as she leaned back on the sofa, tenting her fingers over her eyes. "What are we doing here? What do you want me to do?" she asked slightly exasperated as she pinched her fingers together at the bridge of her nose.

He rose from his seat and walked slowly to the dining table. He gazed intently at a bowl of apples in the center of the table and carefully picked out one golden yellow apple. "You must be famished from your walk," he said, holding the apple out to her.

She was even more confused. She stared at the apple and then up to him. Since she was unable to sense his mood, she was blind to his intentions. The conversation had jumped from emotions to fruit. What the hell was he trying to do?

She cautiously took the apple from his hand and held it. She was pretty hungry after walking and then training with Sif. As she took a bite of the apple, she found it odd that he was watching her so attentively. While she chewed, his gaze intensified. She wiped her face, smoothed her hair, and looked down at her dress. Nothing was out of order. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like how?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Like you've never seen anyone eat an apple before," she replied as she took another bite.

A roguish smile spread across his lips.

"You're being weird," she said as she chewed. She suddenly felt very tired- more tired than she should be. It came over her so suddenly, she was suspicious as she swallowed the bite. Her eyelids were unbelievably heavy and drifted together on their own accord. "What the hell is…" _going on here?_

His smile was the last thing she saw before her eyes shut. She heard him say, "There you go, just lie down and rest." And then it went dark.

Her eyes cracked open and blinked a few times. She was in her bed, in her nightgown. Loki was sitting in a chair at her bedside. "How long was I out?" she asked groggily, thinking she had taken a nap.

He leaned forward. "Nearly two days."

She laughed, certain that he was joking with her. "Feels like it. I didn't miss dinner, did I? I'm starving."

He smiled as she lazily sat up in the bed. "You've missed it twice over."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "I was really asleep for _two days_?" She was famished, her mouth was parched, and she really needed to use the bathroom. Could it really have been that long?

"You were."

"Why was I out that long?" Her brain felt fuzzy and she couldn't remember getting sick or being injured.

"Your body needed rest to regenerate," he said matter-of-factly.

"Regenerate? Am I a Time Lord now?" she asked, half-joking. "Look, I'm a ginger," she giggled as she pointed to her hair, not expecting him to understand the reference. "Seriously, why did I need to regenerate? What happened?"

His face softened into a smile. "You ate one of Idunn's apples."

"What?" she asked hesitantly. She vaguely remembered a story about golden apples granting immortality to the gods or something along those lines. Then she remembered that he gave her a yellow apple. She shook her head and drew a very slow, deep breath. "I'm going to the restroom and I'll need to eat something before I fall over."

She retreated into the bathroom while Loki rang for a servant to bring food. He waited for her in the sitting room while she relieved herself and washed her hands. She was trying desperately not to think about apples and immortality as she splashed some cool water over her face. She felt quite dizzy and weak- she needed food in very short order.

As she walked into the sitting room on wobbly legs, she raised a trembling finger and spoke, "I don't want to hear any more about this until after I've eaten." Her blood sugar was extremely low and she broke out into a cold sweat.

"Your food should arrive shortly," he said as he guided her to sit on the sofa.

"Thank you," she replied. They sat in silence until a maid brought in a tray of food. It was the same rude servant that showed Astrid to her chambers on that first day. The maid sat the tray on the dining table and shot an indignant glance at Astrid, who did not notice the slight.

Loki saw it, though. "Come here," he said acidly to the servant as he stood from his seat.

The maid cautiously approached him and curtseyed. "Yes, my prince?"

He towered over her, eyes blazing with malice. "Apologize to her."

The now very timid maid swallowed hard and softly said to Astrid, "I am sorry, my lady, for my infraction."

"She is to be treated with the utmost respect. Do I make myself clear?" he asked in a deadly quiet tone.

The maid nodded vehemently. "Yes, my prince."

"Now leave my sight," he spat.

The red-faced servant quickly curtseyed, spun on her heels and left the room as fast as her legs could carry her.

"What the hell was that about?" Astrid asked as she took a seat at the table and started shoveling food into her mouth.

"Did you not see her disdainful expression? Utter disrespect, and I'll have none of that."

She stopped chewing for just long enough to raise her eyebrows. A snide look from a servant made him respond in such a defensive manner. She wasn't sure what to make of that.

She continued to gracelessly shove food into her mouth. She was so hungry that she didn't mind looking like a slob. She finished the last morsel of food and drained a glass of water, already feeling much better.

She dabbed her mouth with a napkin and spoke, "Okay. Now tell me exactly what happened." She braced herself for his answer, suspecting she probably would not like it.

"As I said, I gave you one of Idunn's apples, which drastically increased your lifespan."

She nodded slowly, trying to process what he had told her. "By how much?" she asked cautiously.

He beamed proudly. "We now share the same life expectancy… about five-thousand years."

Astrid choked and coughed. "Excuse me?" Her hands shook as she rubbed her face. She was going to live to be five-thousand years old. He gave her an apple that she ate and now she would live for millennia. "You did this to me? Purposely?" she asked as anger boiled inside her.

He looked at her quizzically, as if he expected her to have figured this out by now. "Yes," he answered frankly.

Her eyes shot daggers as she spoke sharply, "You didn't think to ask me if this was something I wanted? You just took it upon yourself to decide for me?"

"It was the only way to guarantee that you-"

"How _could_ you?" she shouted. "How could you take away my choice?" She shot to her feet and leaned into him, her hand on her chest. "It was mine to make... for myself!"

His face fell. He had expected her to be upset but her reaction was more severe than he had anticipated. "I am sorry that I upset you. I only wanted-"

"You only wanted what?" she yelled. "It was my decision! You should have asked me!"

He knew it was unfair to take away her voice in the matter and he genuinely felt sorry for hurting her. "I could not ask you to choose. I could not run the risk of you declining the offer."

"Why in the _hell _would you do this to me?" She was absolutely seething. She _hated _not being in control of her own decisions. "What the _fuck _were you thinking?" She was so angry that she couldn't see the true reason why he gave her the apple.

His eyes closed for a moment before he opened them and stared straight into hers. "I did not want to face a time when I would have to say goodbye to you all too soon. Human lives are fleeting- a heartbeat. I knew you would be stolen from me in half a century but I could change that. I could cheat the hands of time and keep you here for far longer," he said softly as his eyes pierced through to her very soul in a moment of rare and pure honesty. "I am very sorry for robbing you of your decision, but you see, I had to be sure that this would happen. I cannot lose you… I hope that you can one day find it in your heart to forgive me."

Although she was still very angry with him, the fury had fizzled. He gave her the apple because he didn't want to be alone after she died. She was one of only three people in the entire universe that gave a damn about him. It made sense that he would want to keep her around for as long as he could. She understood his reason for his actions but that didn't excuse them. She was still pissed.

'_But is that all?' _she asked herself. She had to stop her mind from filling in the gaps the way her heart wanted to. He didn't say anything other than he didn't want to lose her in fifty years. With only visual clues to give her any indication of his emotions, she was all but blind. She had depended on her empathic abilities to read people for so long that she couldn't decipher much without them. And he was definitely blocking her- she knew it now. She wished could sense something, anything, to let her know what he was feeling.

"Why are you blocking me?" she softly asked him. "Why are you hiding?"

She was met with silence.

"Don't be afraid to tell me. I'm just me," she said.

Still, he remained silent, blocking his energy from her perception. Whatever reason he had for keeping her here for thousands more years was known only to him.

Astrid of course _wanted _to think that perhaps he didn't want to lose her because he felt something for her but she knew that was only wishful thinking. It could be that he just didn't want to let her go for some other reason. Pride, companionship, control? Hell if she knew.

Loki shifted and the vulnerability drained from his demeanor. "You should get dressed. There has been an interesting turn of events and our presence is requested in Mother's chambers, now that you are awake," he said.

"What happened?" she asked with a furrowed brow. '_And he's changing the subject again,'_ she thought to herself. His inability to stick to one topic was really irritating her.

"Do you recall Thor's mortal friend Jane that he mentioned at breakfast that first morning?"

"The astrophysicist? Yeah," she replied. She had heard of Dr. Jane Foster even before meeting Thor. She read an online article written by Neil Degrasse Tyson about Dr. Foster's work on some kind of Einstein-something bridge. Astrid enjoyed reading geeky, science stuff every so often. She found it fascinating even if she didn't fully understand it.

"She's here."

_Another human in Asgard?_ "Sweet," she replied with a smile. Someone who 'spoke her language'.

"I'm sure she is 'sweet' but forgive me for not sharing the sentiment. She slapped me."

Astrid felt anger and defensiveness rise into the red upon hearing that Jane had slapped him, had slapped her husband. "That bitch…" she said with a scowl.

"No, no, no. I deserved it. It was her retaliation for my actions in New York," he explained. "Also, I… placed a dear friend of hers under mind control," he added, speaking quickly and sounding slightly abashed for once.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Mind control? You can do that?" she asked with a stern look on her face. _Well, that changes things. Maybe he used it to make me eat the apple. Maybe this whole thing has been some sort of mindfuck. What other powers does he have that I don't know about? _

Loki felt what little faith she had left in him quickly fading. After his dishonesty with the apple, he knew had to tell her how and why he employed such an invasive tactic if he was to ever regain any ground he had lost. "I was in possession of a scepter, which I used to place her friend and several others under my control on Earth. I was… encouraged to solicit help from Midgardian sources in this manner, if you understand my meaning," he said, appearing very deflated.

"Oh… I didn't realize it was…" she replied. "I'm sorry." She had assumed the worst and jumped to the wrong conclusion. She hadn't even considered that he had been forced to do it and she felt awful, but giving him the benefit of the doubt was not as easy as it was before the apple incident.

He nodded once, dismissing the topic. "You should get dressed," he said.

The couple set out for the queen's chambers. Astrid looked to Loki and sternly asked, "Does your mom know about the apple?"

"Yes," he replied. "And she did not approve of my tactics either, if it is any consolation to you."

"A little," she said sharply. The myths back home said that the apples grew in a magical orchard and she didn't recall seeing any groves of fruit trees on the grounds. "So how did you go off apple-picking if we can't leave the palace?" she asked.

"I procured one several centuries ago. Idunn's apples do not spoil so I hid it away in case I ever had need for it," he answered, looking straight ahead to avoid meeting her gaze. They had just arrived at Frigga's chambers and he opened the door before Astrid could respond and ask any more questions.

The pair entered and found Frigga, Thor, and Jane seated on the sofa. "There you are, Astrid!" Thor bellowed as he rose from his seat. "Please meet Jane Foster, also of Midgard," he said with a wide smile.

Astrid looked to Jane and was immediately overtaken with utter darkness. It wasn't Jane herself, it was something within her. Astrid's eyes grew wide in horror as her body began to shake violently. She collapsed, seizing, and would have hit the floor had Loki not caught her.

Jane's hands flew to her mouth as both Loki and Thor rushed to Astrid's aid. Loki lowered her down to the floor and turned her onto her side. He glared at Thor. "I told you this was a bad idea! Get that woman out of here!" he shouted. "Now!"

Thor whisked Jane out of the queen's chambers. Frigga raced over to Loki, who was kneeling over his seizing wife, holding her hand. Now that Jane was gone, Astrid's seizure subsided. Loki carefully lifted her and laid her out on the sofa, positioning her so that she was still on her side. She was unconscious but otherwise not hurt. He knelt down beside her on the floor, holding her hand.

"Astrid?" He brushed her hair from her eyes with his long fingers. "Astrid, please wake up." Jane was infected with the Aether, a dangerous force that could be used to turn the entire universe into darkness. Loki tried to warn Thor that bringing Astrid into its proximity may have negative effects on her but Thor wanted her and Jane to meet. Loki knew that Astrid's empathic abilities were strong but her reaction to just being in the same room as the Aether was not what he had expected. He shuddered to think what would happen to Astrid should she touch Jane.

Astrid's eyes slowly cracked open. She looked around the room, disoriented. "What happened?" she asked as she sat up. She was drained from her ordeal and felt a bit dizzy.

"You had a seizure when you saw Jane," Loki explained, still holding her hand. "How are you feeling?"

Frigga brought a glass of water to Astrid. She accepted the glass with her free hand and took a few sips. She tried to recall the events that took place before she had blacked out. She remembered seeing Jane and feeling an ominous presence but then it went all dark. The next thing she could remember was coming to here on the sofa.

"I think I'm okay. Is there something wrong with Jane? Is that why I blacked out?" she asked.

"I believe so," said Loki. "Jane is currently possessed by the Aether and I suspect that it overloaded your abilities, temporarily shorting them out," he continued.

"What the hell is an Aether?" It sounded pretty sinister and felt even more so. Never before had she felt such a bleak and utter… nothingness. It seemed devoid of anything yet overpoweringly hopeless and dark.

"It is a powerful and ancient force, capable of plunging the universe into darkness by changing everything it touches into dark matter. It predates the universe itself and, until now, had been hidden away for the last five-thousand years," Loki explained.

"We suspect that the upcoming Convergence is to blame for Jane discovering it. Odin's father, Bor, had it hidden away after the last Convergence of the Realms," Frigga added.

Astrid was confused. She had never heard of a convergence or the Aether. None of this was really making a lot of sense to her. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said as she shook her head.

"The Convergence happens when all nine realms of Yggdrasil align every five-thousand years. When it occurs, the boundaries between the realms grow thin, allowing gravity and matter to pass freely from one realm to another. Does that make sense?" Loki asked Astrid. He had never personally witnessed one but had read about the phenomenon's dangerous and potentially catastrophic nature.

"Yeah, sort of. But what does this Aether have anything to do with it?"

"During the last Convergence, beings called Dark Elves attempted to use the power of the Aether as a weapon to bring the universe back into complete darkness. They were defeated, or rather slaughtered, by Bor and his army. The Aether is too powerful to destroy, so he hid it away. But as the Convergence is approaching again, Jane passed through a temporary portal to the vault where it was stored. She came into contact with it and became infected. She is its host," Loki explained.

Astrid rubbed her head. It all was a bit much for her to take in: worlds aligning, Dark Elves, parasitic forces, snuffing out the universe… "So what happens now?"

Frigga answered, "We must find a way to remove it from Jane. It is draining her life force and if we do nothing, she will die."

"Shit…" whispered Astrid. _Oops. _She realized that she had just cursed in front of the queen. Not very polite. "Sorry. Pardon my French," she apologized. She didn't know Jane at all but she didn't want anything bad to happen to her. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'm afraid not," Loki replied, absentmindedly stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "You are entirely too sensitive to the Aether to be anywhere near it. If simply being in the same room with it sent you into convulsions, I would highly recommend that you stay as far away from Jane as possible." Loki didn't want to take _any _risks with Astrid. "She may appear to be fine for now but I believe that if it were to see you as a more suitable host, it would use you up completely. You possess capabilities that Jane does not and it may rather take advantage of you and your abilities."

"You're telling me that this thing is… sentient?" Astrid asked with trepidation. This was sounding more and more like a sci-fi novel than real life by the second.

"Partly, from what we have witnessed so far," answered Frigga. She and Loki both knew that if Astrid was to become the Aether's new host, it would be devastating. It was possible that she could unwillingly destroy the universe. "If you have recovered from your episode, I shall go find Thor and Jane. I will instruct them to be mindful of your whereabouts and to avoid you at all costs. I suggest that you remain in either your own chambers or Loki's until this is resolved."

Astrid nodded as Frigga took her leave. She looked to a very grim-faced Loki. "This is some serious shit, isn't it?"

"It is."

"What if it finds me? What'll happen to me?" she asked. Her face was wrought with worry as she grasped his hand desperately with both of hers.

"It will not find you." He appeared as concerned as she was. He knew what could happen but did not want to tell her for fear of her fretting. He was not going to let anything happen to her.

"But what if it does?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She wished he would let her feel his emotions right now. Maybe it would offer her some comfort but maybe not. He didn't appear very confident.

"It _won't_," he replied, giving her hands a small squeeze. He spoke adamantly but he was trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to reassure her that she would be safe.

She knew it was a promise he couldn't necessarily keep but she also knew why he said it. He didn't want her to worry. As much as she despised being lied to, she couldn't be angry with him for this one.

Loki and Astrid returned to his chambers and sat on the bench out on the balcony. The air in Asgard was a bit cooler than she was accustomed to but it felt nice, like an early spring day back home. She didn't recognize the lovely blue flowers in the pots beside the bench but the scent they gave off reminded her of jasmine. She slid her shoes off and the cool marble soothed the blisters that the shoes had rubbed on her toes. She rested her elbow on the arm of the bench and rested her chin in her hand.

Not only was she still mad at him about the apple but now there was this business with Jane and the Aether. Her life had been turned upside down the moment she met the god of mischief and she wondered if this was how she was to spend the next few thousand years. How many times over the centuries would he lie to her? No, he hadn't lied, per se. He had just left out key information then dropped it on her like a bomb.

She couldn't hold the bonding against him. She had asked him for help and there wasn't any time for him to explain what he did as it happened. But the apple was another issue entirely. He deliberately left her out of the decision, didn't even give her a chance to consider if she actually wanted to spend millennia with him. If he had bothered to ask, she might have agreed. But maybe not. It was too late for her to contemplate an answer- what's done is done. She heaved a sigh without realizing it.

"I'm sorry…" he said quietly. "If you never had met me, you would be at home, carrying on as usual and in no immediate danger."

She raised her face from her hand and gave him a nasty look. "That's not what I'm pissed about." She crossed her arms over her chest and focused her gaze out to the mountains. "We need to get a few things straight here." She whipped her head around, looked him straight in the eye and pointed her finger at his face. "Do not _ever_ make decisions for me. I am perfectly capable of making my own. And if there's something I need to know then you'd damn well better tell me _before_ you do something. Especially if it's going to directly affect me. Got it?"

He admired her independence and straightforwardness. She was a woman who would not tolerate any nonsense or rubbish from anyone, including him. Her kind heart, though, and her loyalty were what he truly prized. She was in every way his opposite and he knew that she deserved better than what he had done to her. "I apologize for being so presumptuous and I swear that it shall never happen again."

She eyed him suspiciously. "It better not. I don't want to have this conversation with you ever again."

He nodded and opened his mouth to speak when they heard an enormous explosion from the direction of the Bifrost. They whipped their heads around and saw smoking wreckage on the bridge. They stood, staring in disbelief as they noticed Heimdall running from the smouldering heap back into the Bifrost observatory.

Suddenly, a huge black spaceship appeared above the Bifrost. Smaller black ships spat out into the sky, splitting from the sides of the larger one. The entirety of Asgard erupted into explosions, shots, and screams as the black ships zipped through the city and streaked towards the palace. Flying boats appeared from all angles and pursued the ships, firing at them and even taking some down.

Loki grabbed Astrid and whisked her inside as a golden forcefield began moving up around the palace. But just before it was fully in place, it abruptly dropped. "The shield has been disabled. We are defenseless," he said as one of the smaller ships flew straight into the front of the palace. The entire building shook with the impact.

"We must go," he spoke quickly, grabbing her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they began to run out of his chambers.

"I'm taking you someplace safe where you will stay until I return for you." He knew exactly where he could hide her: the library. There was a niche, high above the windows at the top of a column where he used to hole away and read as a child. It was out of sight and no one would notice her up there.

Loki's long legs were running too fast for Astrid's considerably shorter ones to keep up. She hadn't put her shoes back on and her bare feet slipped as she desperately tried to keep Loki's pace, which was far faster than when they were eluding the pranked guards. Her foot caught the hem of her dress. Her hand ripped from his grip as she went down hard, landing roughly on her thigh and shoulder, skidding a short distance along the marble floor.

He picked her up and dragged her along down the hall. "Where are your shoes, woman?" he asked.

"I took them off. They were giving me blisters," she answered, gasping for breath. "And this goddamn dress is in my way." As they continued running, she gathered up the skirt and tied it into a knot at her upper thigh. That was better, but she could hardly sprint along with ease with a giant, throbbing welt taking hold on her thigh.

Loki glanced at her. "Asgardian women do not display so much bare skin, darling."

They were running for their lives and he was worried about a fashion faux pas? "It didn't seem to bother you before," she replied. So what if her legs were showing. She would much rather be alive and tacky than dead and stylish.

As they passed the corridor that led to Frigga's chambers, an unknown male voice shouted, "Witch!" They stopped suddenly as Loki's eyes widened in horror.

"That came from Mother's room…" Loki said. He swung Astrid around and pulled her along to Frigga's door. As they ran in, they saw a tall, lithe man in black with long, pointed ears standing before Frigga while a massive hideous, horned creature held her neck in one monstrous hand and a sword pointed at her back in the other.

"Hey, jackass!" Astrid shouted. She saw the queen about to be stabbed and she just blurted out the first thing that popped into her head in order to focus the ugly guys' attentions onto her instead of Frigga. She didn't know what she would do after that, though.

Both creatures turned their heads to face her. Loki shot his hand out, projecting a green glow that turned the horned monster's sword into a snake. It coiled itself around the beast's arm and constricted.

The monster shook its arm, attempting to dislodge the magical snake. Just then, Mjolnir whizzed over Astrid's head and smashed into the Dark Elf's face, knocking him down. The monster dropped Frigga, grabbed the elf, and both of them ran crashing through the balcony railing. Thor took off running after them just in time to see one of the ships catch the pair and fly away. Mjolnir returned to Thor and he gave a guttural growl as he threw it again, the ship disappearing before the hammer could impact.

Both sons raced to their mother's side. "Mother, are you alright?" asked Loki.

Frigga stood from the floor. "I am fine," she answered in a hoarse voice.

"Where is Jane?" Thor asked, looking around the room.

"I hid her in my wardrobe and instructed her to remain there until I fetched her. She is safe," said Frigga, somewhat shaken.

"Who were those guys?" asked Astrid.

"Malekith and a Kursed." Frigga answered grimly.

"I thought the Dark Elves were extinct," said Loki. Supposedly, Bor had killed them all five-thousand years ago.

"That is what we were led to believe," said the queen. "Evidently, they still live. Malekith wants the Aether and we must not let him take it."

Casualties from the attack were numerous. Countless innocents and Einherjar had perished. The palace shield was destroyed and Asgard was in smoking ruins. A crashed ship lay in the middle of the demolished throne room.

Later that night, there was a mass funeral for the fallen. It was somber but Astrid found it a poignantly beautiful tribute. Flaming funerary boats drifted across the water until they dropped over the edge of the ocean. People that lost loved ones held white glowing orbs that floated up into the sky. The sorrow and loss of the Asgardians weighed heavily on Astrid, sending fat tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't dare leave, though. If she did, it would appear incredibly disrespectful and she couldn't bear to add to the suffering.

Everyone was looking up to the orbs in the sky and saying their final farewells, including Astrid and the royal family. Jane had been confined to her chambers so she was not in attendance. It was safer for her and for everyone else that way.

The agony of the moment pulled Astrid into the depths. She felt a sob coming on and she swallowed hard to keep it down. More joys of being an empath. She felt a hand wrap around her own. She glanced down at her hand clasped in Loki's and then looked up to him. He gave her a sad smile as he tenderly placed his other hand under her jaw and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumb.

This time, it was _his _turn to feel _her _pain. He hadn't wanted her to attend the funeral for fear that she would be overwrought with the sorrow of the realm but she had insisted. She had also requested a black gown to wear, as it was the Midgardian customary funeral attire. He tried to explain that Asgard had no such tradition but she was adamant on the black dress. When she set her mind and heart to something, apparently there was no changing it.

He embraced her and pulled her in close, not caring who saw if anyone was even paying attention to them. Her cheek rested on his chest as they watched the glowing orbs float in the night sky.


	9. Chapter 9

Odin called a meeting with his war council in the ruins of the throne room. Asgard was heavily damaged after Malekith's invasion. Defense systems were down and only ten thousand troops remained alive and combat ready. Should Malekith attack again, the results would be catastrophic. His ships possessed cloaking devices which hid them from visual detection as well as from Heimdall's sight. The ships could be upon them right now and they would have no way of knowing.

"We must take Jane off-world. If we take her to Svartalfheim, it will lure Malekith away from Asgard," Thor explained to Odin. He knew it was the only way to keep the number of Asgardian casualties from growing.

"No. She shall remain here. Let Malekith come to us." Odin was still thinking in the old ways of battle. He was too proud to consider any other way. "It is the duty of Asgard to protect the Nine Realms. Every last one of us will take up arms to fight the Dark Elves."

Thor and the other members of the council knew that the Allfather's strategy would end in the complete destruction of Asgard. Only Thor was bold enough to speak out against him. "Father, if there is no Asgard left standing to protect the Realms, then what happens? Malekith will lay waste to our realm and take possession of the Aether. All of creation will be destroyed. If we take Jane to Malekith, he will remove the Aether from her. When he does, the Aether will be exposed and vulnerable, then I shall destroy it and him."

"And if you fail? Then our enemy will have the Aether. Jane Foster will stay here," said Odin firmly.

"Father, we-"

"We will stay and fight!" Odin shouted. "Every man, woman, and child! Every soldier, baker, and servant shall give their dying breath to protect Asgard!"

Thor knew that to go against his father's orders would be treason. He had to find a way to convince his father to allow Jane to go to Svartalfheim. But the more time they wasted with arguing, the more likely it was that Malekith would attack. Right about now, he wished that he had his brother's silver tongue. Ah, but he did.

"Do you honestly think Odin would listen to anything I say?" asked Loki, raising his eyes from the five open volumes of dusty tomes he had been perusing at his desk while Astrid slept in her chambers. The funeral service last night had worn her out emotionally and she needed the rest. He had taken advantage of the time alone to study his books which had been unavailable to him in the dungeon.

"Brother, you can convince nearly anyone to do anything. Please help me protect our home. And Jane," Thor pleaded.

He admitted that Thor did indeed have a solid point in his argument. If Jane was moved from Asgard, Malekith was sure to follow. The rest of his brother's plan didn't seem so sure to succeed, though. "The Aether is incredibly powerful. How can you be so certain that you can destroy it?"

"I cannot. But we must try. We cannot idly stand by and watch the universe be destroyed without attempting to prevent it. Father's tactics are sure to fail. At least mine stand a chance at success, no matter how small that possibility may be." Thor truly was desperate for his brother's help.

Loki knew Thor was right for once. If they did nothing, then failure was certain. "What is it you would have me do?"

Thor, Loki, and Frigga entered the throne room and approached Odin, who was constructing a battle plan with his generals. Upon seeing his wife and sons arrive, he dismissed the council knowing that the trio had come to confront him.

"What is the meaning of this?" a stern-faced Odin asked.

Frigga stepped forward. "I understand that you have rejected Thor's advice to take Jane to Svartalfheim. I have come to ask you why."

Odin was furious that the three of them would band together to challenge him. He was king and had made his decision. "I will not allow Jane Foster to leave Asgard. The risk of the Aether falling into enemy hands is far too great," he firmly explained to his queen.

Frigga raised one eyebrow at her stubborn husband. "It would be of no greater risk than going into battle ill-prepared with little defense. Malekith will annihilate us to take the Aether. You know that. Thor's strategy is not flawless but it makes more sense to me."

Odin huffed at his queen's remark. So after having his plan dismissed, Thor went and fetched his mother and brother. Bringing the one person whom Odin trusted most, his one weakness, and persuading her onto the opposing side was most likely that slick-worded Loki's suggestion. Odin held Frigga's wisdom and judgment in the highest regard and here she was, siding against him. Again.

Odin sat silently for a moment as he considered the stakes before him. Out of principle and necessity, he would provide no military support for them. Should Malekith return to Asgard, he would need every able-bodied individual at the ready to fight the elves and defend the realm.

"Thor. Loki. You will take Jane Foster to Svartalfheim but without the support of Asgard. The three of you will be on your own. You will have use of the Bifrost but there will be no military forces to accompany you. Asgard needs the Einherjar here. Loki, you are hereby permitted to travel with Thor and Jane to Svartalfheim but upon return, your sentence will resume. Should you attempt to flee, bear in mind that your mother's blood will be on your hands." Having sounded his decree, Odin stood from his throne, rapped Gungnir upon the marble floor, and turned away from his impertinent family.

Frigga and her sons turned to exit the throne room. The outcome of their confrontation wasn't exactly what Thor had hoped for but it was better than being forced to commit treason. It was Loki who had suggested bringing Mother into the discussion and it was an excellent maneuver. If not for his mother and brother, Thor would likely have ended up breaking his father's laws and direct decree in order to see his plan through.

Thor turned to Frigga and Loki. "I will fetch Jane and bring her to the Bifrost. Loki, I will meet you there," he said. He gave his mother a quick embrace before marching off to Jane's chambers. There wasn't much time for a long, drawn-out goodbye, even if this would likely be the last time he would see his mother.

Frigga then wrapped her arms around her youngest son. "Loki, I love you and I am so proud of you," she said before she pulled away from him.

"Thank you," he said, visibly touched by his mother's words. "Will you please look after Astrid for me?" He knew she would be upset and he didn't want her to stay in her chambers, alone and worrying.

Frigga smiled with a tear in her eye. "Of course. But you should go tell her of the plan yourself."

He nodded. "Goodbye, Mother," he said as he turned and strode off to Astrid's chambers.

Astrid woke up starving and feeling a bit out of sorts. She thought perhaps she just needed something to eat. With no idea how long she had been asleep, it was likely that she had missed breakfast. She spied a bowl of yellow pears on the dining table in the corner of her sitting room. '_Oh, thank god they aren't apples,' _she thought. She chose one and took a big bite, wiping the juice from her lips as she munched. Just as she was planning to finish her pear and do a little bit of quiet meditation on the balcony before going to see Loki, she heard a knock at her chamber door shortly before it was abruptly opened.

She twisted around to see that Loki had entered and his face was very grim. She sat her half-eaten pear on the table and walked towards him. "What's wrong?" she asked, still unable to sense anything from him.

"I do not have much time. I came to tell you that Thor and I are taking Jane to Svartalfheim. We will lure the Elves away from Asgard and attempt to destroy the Aether as Malekith pulls it from Jane. It may not work. In fact, the likelihood of success is... very slim."

Astrid's heart fell to her toes. He had come to say goodbye and he wasn't expecting to come back home. They could all die, every living being in the universe could be killed.

He stepped closer to her. "I wanted to tell you… if I don't return, I want you to know that…"

Tears were brimming in Astrid's eyes. Her breathing was quick and shallow; her lips quivered.

He continued, "That you are…" His silver tongue was failing him. "That I… I do not deserve what you feel for me. I am not worthy of such devotion and I cannot fathom what it is that I have done to be awarded such a prize," he said, clutching her hands in his. "You are indeed a rare jewel, Astrid. One that surely demands to be treasured and cherished. So, no matter what happens this day, I need you to know with absolute certainty just how extraordinary a woman you are. I am truly and honestly indebted to you, and should my brother and I succeed and return home, I will endeavor to prove myself worthy of your affections. But as a favorable outcome is far from guaranteed, I can offer you nothing more."

Astrid shook as she sobbed into his chest. She desperately clung to him, not wanting to let him go. Not now, not ever. She wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that he _was_ worthy even if he didn't believe it. Her love was hers to give and she chose to give it to him. But she couldn't form any words.

He gently placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her face up to his. "I must leave now. But before I do... may I kiss my wife at least one time?" he asked hesitantly. He could feel her heart race even through his armor and his own heart pounded to keep rhythm with hers.

"Yes," she whispered shakily, desperately trying not think that she was sending him off to his death with a kiss.

His hand caressed the side of her face as her fingers tenderly wrapped around the back of his neck. He slowly leaned his face down towards hers, their eyes closing as his soft lips met hers. As she realized that this may be the one and only kiss they ever share, she rose up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips harder to his with a sense of urgency. He inhaled deeply in response, drawing in the scent of pears on her mouth. His hand slid to the back of her head and tightened in her hair, his arm cinched hard around her waist as their lips and bodies passionately embraced.

She felt that her heart would burst with the intensity of the flame that ignited within her. "Loki," she said breathlessly into his lips. "I love you…"

He cradled her face in his hands, his green eyes pierced into hers. "Say that again."

Tears spilled from her eyes and flowed down her face as she emphatically told him, "I love you. With all that I have and all that I am."

He drew his face to hers for a last small kiss. As their lips parted, his eyes once again locked with hers. He knew he had to go now. Thor and Jane were waiting for him. He took her hands and squeezed them gently as he backed towards the door. He reluctantly released his grip and turned to leave her chambers.

He couldn't look back. Thor needed him and the universe needed them both. They could fail and Malekith could unleash the power of the Aether, extinguishing every living soul. But he was going to try his damnedest not to let that happen. He had to protect Astrid, his mother, his brother…their love gave him a purpose which he had lacked for so long.

Loki arrived at the Bifrost later than he should have, judging by the expressions on Thor's and Jane's face. Heimdall, though, seemed considerably less irritated. In fact, he seemed to be grinning.

"What took you so long, brother?" Thor asked, slightly annoyed. "I thought you were right behind me."

"I was kissing my wife goodbye," Loki answered while nonchalantly adjusting the vambrace on his left forearm.

Jane's jaw hit the floor upon hearing that someone had actually _married _Loki. Thor clapped his hand on Loki's shoulder and squeezed, hoping he would be able to return his brother safely to his wife. "Heimdall, I believe we are ready now," he said.

Astrid stood on her balcony and watched Loki ride across the rainbow bridge on a large, black horse. She saw him dismount, send the horse thundering back to the palace, and stride into the Bifrost. As she finished a heavy sigh, there was a soft knock at her door.

Wearing a sympathetic expression, Frigga walked out onto the balcony to join Astrid. As the Bifrost began to spin, Astrid held her breath and the two women watched a beam of light streak from the rotating sphere and out across space transporting Loki, Thor, and Jane to Svartalfheim.

"And now we wait," said the queen. "This is always the hardest part."

Astrid nodded and began to tremble. She had an awful feeling about all this. She could feel Frigga's concern and anxiety; although, the queen's calm demeanor showed nothing other than confidence in the success of her sons' mission.

"Please come sit, child." Frigga ushered her shuddering daughter-in-law to sit on the sofa. "We must believe that they will succeed. It is the only way to keep from worrying ourselves ill."

Astrid replied in a shaky voice, "I don't think that's going to help."

Frigga was all too familiar with this situation. For many millennia she had been sending her loved ones off to battle in another realm, not knowing if they would return home or be escorted by the Valkyries into Valhalla. But she understood that this was new to Astrid and was glad she could be here to offer company to her new daughter-in-law. The very first time Thor and Loki had joined Odin in battle she was a nervous wreck and very alone. She had no one to help quell her fears. For once she had someone to share this moment with who needed her as much as anything. She and Astrid could wait this out together.

Lines of thought creased Astrid's brow. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"At the trial, you said you had a vision. Did you know any of this would happen?" she asked the queen.

Frigga smiled. "No. All I saw was that someone like you would change his life. There are things about Loki that you do not know. Some I can share; others, it is not my place. What I can tell you is that you met him at his absolute lowest. He was not always that way. For a thousand years he was mischievous, cunning, and manipulative but also very quiet, reserved, and even playful. When he was a boy, he always looked up to Thor but they were so different. Thor was very much his father's son: strong, boisterous, and outgoing. I taught Loki magic to even things up, to give him an advantage. Unfortunately, my husband used this to create a false sense of competition between the boys. I never thought Odin was quite fair to Loki and I assumed it was because Loki was not his blood."

_Not Odin's blood? _"Is that why he's...different?" asked Astrid.

"Yes. We adopted Loki as an infant," Frigga explained. "We never told him. He discovered it on his own and that was the beginning of his downward spiral."

The identity crisis Astrid felt during the purge: that's where it came from. She sensed that Frigga was holding back something big, given the flash of caution that emanated from the queen, and assumed that maybe it had something to do with Loki's change in appearance. He had acted like it was something she should be frightened of. "Why does he have... blue skin?" she asked delicately.

Frigga's eyebrows raised. Astrid was already privy to such an intimate detail of her son's life. "How do you know about his true form?" she asked.

"He.. he showed me. Before the three of us had dinner together," she replied.

"And…?" Frigga was curious to know how Astrid had reacted. Perhaps that was the reason for his sullen mood that evening.

Astrid smiled as she recalled his cobalt skin and bright red eyes. "I told him he was beautiful."

Her answer brought a tear to Frigga's eye. Astrid had reacted to his reveal not out of fear but acceptance. "You do understand what he is, do you not?"

Astrid shook her head. "No. I don't"

"He is Jotun- a Frost Giant, perhaps only partly so. We are certain that Laufey, the Jotun king, was his father but we know nothing of his birth mother. My husband found him after a bloody battle on Jotunheim. He had been abandoned out in the freezing cold and left to die, most likely because he was so much smaller than an average Jotun child. We raised him as an Aesir, as one of us, and he learned to detest Jotuns and view them as barbaric monsters."

Astrid was absolutely horrified. "Who in their right fu…" she started, then bit her lip to keep from swearing in front of the queen. "...in their right mind would do that to him? Teach him to hate what he is when he didn't even know? That's _disgusting_," she said, hoping that it was not Frigga.

The queen's face turned sour. "My husband and everyone else in this realm," she answered. "I agree with you wholeheartedly. Loki was unaware of his heritage as was everyone save for Odin and me, and I was forbidden to divulge anything to him or to intervene in any way."

Astrid's eyes narrowed and her blood boiled. She couldn't think of any curse words insulting enough for how she felt about Odin now. "You're saying that he didn't tell Loki he was adopted, that he was different, and he wouldn't let you say anything about it either?!" she asked in disbelief.

"That is precisely what I mean," Frigga answered, attempting to mask her disgust at her husband's actions. "It is no small shock that Loki did not handle it well when he made the discovery on his own."

Astrid was appalled at how Loki had been treated by his own family. It certainly explained a lot of what she felt during the purge and it also explained why she never heard him refer to Odin as 'father.' What she didn't understand was why Frigga kept quiet about it for all those centuries. "Why didn't you just tell him anyway? You're his mother…"

Frigga firmly replied, "Because I was _expressly forbidden_ to do so."

The queen's answer shocked Astrid. "So? It was in his best interest that he know this. Why did you let some one-eyed old fart tell you how to parent your own children?" _Shit._ She immediately regretted spouting off. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Frigga bristled and stiffened. "I have only recently come to realize that I should have taken that exact course of action."

Astrid felt like the biggest bitch, snapping at Frigga. The kindly queen was not the true target for her anger. It was Odin that she now despised. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"But you did and I understand why. Believe me when I tell you that it is not anything I have not repeatedly told myself. My son- both of my sons have been wronged and I am doing my best to make it right." Frigga paused for a moment before continuing, "Everyone is quick to judge Loki for his actions and misdeeds but he is not solely to blame. He is responsible, yes, but it is not completely his fault. You have been so caring and accepting of him. I believe that you have shown him the path that leads back to his true self."

Astrid silently considered Frigga's words. She could only imagine the conflict and torment that the queen had experienced all these years in knowing that her responsibility as a mother was to do right by her children, yet she was banned from doing so. "I shouldn't have said such awful things to you. I'm so sorry," she said, feeling that she could not apologize enough for being so harsh and disrespectful.

Frigga's face hardened as she replied, "No, you should _not_ speak to me in such a manner. You are now of Asgard and I am your queen. However-" her face grew soft as she continued, "-I do appreciate your candor and I am glad that you feel comfortable enough to speak freely with me. You've no idea how refreshing it is to converse with another woman who is not interested only in gaining royal favor. But please understand that you must refrain from speaking so candidly while we are not among family. Privately though, I am your husband's mother and I should hope that I would also be seen as a friend."

Astrid smiled warmly as she thought about how fortunate she was to have Frigga as her mother-in-law. Not everyone is so lucky. Of course, not everyone married into a family of gods and goddesses, either.

Astrid sat on her sofa next to Frigga, cradling a cup of tea in her hands. She stared into the steaming pool of liquid contained within and was filled with a sense of dread. Something was wrong- horribly wrong. She felt a tremendous pain in her chest, like her heart was being torn out. She cried out as the teacup fell from her hands and shattered on the floor.

"Astrid?" the queen asked. "What's wrong?" Frigga's face was a mixture of worry and fear.

Astrid gasped and sobbed with her hands clutched to her chest. "Something's happened! It's… it's…" She couldn't articulate what she felt. She was overwrought with pain and anguish. It felt as if her soul was being ripped apart.

Both women turned their heads as they heard the distinct sound of the Bifrost spinning. Astrid's eyes grew wide as both she and Frigga jumped from their seats and ran out onto the balcony. Someone was arriving. A flying boat sped out to the gold sphere. Healers ran inside holding a stretcher.

"No!" Astrid whispered in horror, still clutching her chest. She helplessly watched as the healers brought someone out and placed them in the boat. The Bifrost spun again and sent someone back out. Astrid's eyes couldn't make out who was on the stretcher until the boat flew closer to the palace. When she finally saw the patient, she screamed at the top of her lungs and collapsed to her knees.

Frigga's shaking hands lifted her up and pulled her towards the door. "Quickly- to the healing room." she ordered.

Astrid gathered up her skirt and sprinted as fast she could; faster than during the elves' attack and faster than when she and Loki were being chased by the guards. She wasn't running for _her _life, she was running for _Loki's_. She was outrunning the queen, who was shouting out directions from a few short paces behind.

"Left!" Frigga called out. "Down the stairs!"

As the two women burst into the healing room, Loki was prone in a soul forge, his armor removed to reveal the gaping hole in his chest. A holographic image of his injury and vital signs were displayed above him. He was barely breathing and healers were scrambling around him, wielding medical devices that Astrid didn't recognize. She covered her mouth and cried, unable to look at the wound.

Frigga approached her son on his right, Astrid on his left. They tried to stay as close to him as possible without impeding the work of the healers. Loki's eyes were closed; he had lost consciousness and his skin was a dark, mottled grey.

"He's grey! Why is he grey?" Astrid demanded to know.

Frigga whispered with tears streaming down her cheeks, "He's dying."

"No…" Astrid sobbed as she gently stroked his cool cheek. "No, no, no…" She remembered being told when her grandmother was dying that the sense of hearing is the last to shut down. She hoped that was true and that he could hear her. "I love you," she whispered closely to his ear.

Odin marched in, his face made of stone. He didn't say a word. He just stood, watching his wife weep over her son. He placed his hand on her shoulder but his face and energy remained stoic. If he felt anything at all, he did not let it show.

"My son…" Frigga bent over and kissed Loki's forehead as his Jotun markings began to take shape on his darkened skin.

Alarms on the soul forge sounded as Loki exhaled one final, ragged breath. Astrid held her own breath and watched for his chest to rise again. It didn't. "No… No! Breathe, please breathe!" she pleaded. His heart beat three more times and then stopped.

Frigga buried her face into Loki's shoulder and cried. Her son had come so far, and now this. This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

Astrid and Frigga both broke down sobbing inconsolably. Eir, the head healer, approached the queen. "I am so sorry for your loss."

Loki opened his eyes and found himself standing in a dark stone room. The only light was from a fireplace on the far wall. Black curtains hung over the dark windows and a large black velvet armchair sat in front of the fire. He slowly approached and stood beside the chair, resting his hand on the ebony of the high back. A tall, slender figure draped in a black feathered cloak rose from her seat in the chair and turned to face him. Her pale blue skin seemed lit from within, her raven-black hair flowed in gentle waves down to the middle of her back. Her emerald-green eyes settled on Loki as a smile spread across her lips.

"Hello, Father."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hela." Loki greeted his daughter with a warm smile. He had not seen her in centuries and she was even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Because of the nature of the realm of Helheim, Loki was unable to visit his daughter. No living soul can pass into the realm of the dead; physically or astrally. He had not seen her since she was given her title and sent off. She had grown into a graceful and exquisite lady bearing a striking resemblance to her father and not, Norns be praised, her mother.

Loki was relieved to see in her anything but a permanent reminder of that sorceress, Angrboda. She had, after trying to seduce Thor and failing, set her sights on Loki in order to infiltrate the highest ranks of Asgard. Once it was discovered that she was a Jotun who had sneaked into Asgard, she was sentenced to death- saved only at the last moment by revealing her pregnancy. Once Hela was born, Angrboda was executed, leaving Loki to raise his daughter alone. He was an attentive and loving father until Odin deemed Hela unfit to remain in Asgard due to her Jotun heritage. By that time, Hela was barely of age but because she was the daughter of a prince, Odin so _generously_ gave her the title Queen of Helheim; the realm of the dead. Loki was devastated and this opened an enormous rift between him and Odin that would never heal.

He wrapped his daughter tightly in his arms. "I have missed you, little bird."

"I've missed you, too," she said with a smile.

They embraced for what seemed an eternity before Hela spoke. "I heard that you had fallen into a rough time. Are you well now, Father?"

He slowly nodded. "I'm better than I was, yes." He smiled as he thought of Astrid.

Hela gave her father a sideways grin. "Does she have a name?"

He was impressed that his little girl had read him so well. "She does. Her name is Astrid and she is of Midgard."

Hela's eyebrows raised. "Midgard, you say?"

"Yes, Midgard. And before you start, do not lecture me. I am your father," he playfully scolded, pointing his finger at her face. "Astrid is my wife."

Hela nodded. "I am happy for you. I love you and it makes my heart glad to hear of your good fortune." She had missed out on so much of her father's life, hearing only of his downfall through the accounts of the dead souls that passed into her realm. It broke her heart when she heard that he was feared dead but she knew that he still lived- he had not arrived in her realm. She was told of his reappearance and subsequent attack on Midgard as well as his imprisonment in Asgard's dungeon.

Loki embraced his daughter once more and whispered, "Thank you."

"I assume that you want to return to Asgard?" she asked sadly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, little bird. I must attend to some unfinished business," he said. "There are old scores to settle... and the Aether threatens to swallow all of creation."

Hela broke from the embrace. "The Aether? I thought it was hidden away," she said incredulously.

"It was, until a mortal stumbled upon the vault. Now the Dark Elves have possession of it and it looks rather bleak at the moment."

Hela blinked at her father in disbelief. "I assumed that the Dark Elves were extinct."

Loki's face went taut. "We all did. And now it is up to Thor to destroy them and contain the Aether."

Hela tenderly laid her hand on Loki's shoulder and spoke. "You sacrificed yourself to save Uncle Thor, didn't you?" she asked softly. Even after centuries apart, she could still read her father with uncanny accuracy.

Loki crossed his arms across his chest. "Well, someone had to save him from that wretched monster. It was mere seconds away from killing him."

Hela nodded, knowing that her time with her father would have to end shortly. "I should send you back soon. You know how quickly Asgard prepares its dead."

"I do. They'll be lighting the torches any moment now, I suppose. But before I leave, I have a great favor to ask of you, little bird," he said.

"Anything, Father," she replied.

"Do you still possess the grimoire of banned spells?" he asked with a devious grin.

"Right this way," she replied with a knowing smile.

Astrid was still lingering over her husband's body, stroking his face and hair as tears ran down her cheeks. Frigga approached Astrid and placed her hand on her mourning daughter-in-law's shoulder. "Astrid, it is time."

"No," she said as she wiped the moisture from her eyes with her sleeve.

"We must make… preparations," the queen explained, her voice wavering.

"No. I'm not leaving him," Astrid said as her heart beat erratically with anxiety. She clasped Loki's cool hand with no intention of letting go. If she did, they would take him and put him on one of those boats, and she just couldn't bear the thought of it. "P- Please don't let them take him," she whispered around the lump in her throat with her gaze firmly fixed upon Loki's still face.

Frigga was absolutely heartbroken but she understood what had to happen next. "My child, he must be cleaned and prepared," she said, her voice trembling with grief.

"Then I'll do it," Astrid quietly suggested.

Frigga shook her head. "I do not think that would be wise."

Astrid whipped her head around and snapped, "I said I'll do it. Let me do it."

The queen knew that Astrid was suffering, just as she herself was. As much as the queen loved her son, she could not bring herself to prepare him for the boat, but perhaps it would help ease Astrid's anguish. "We will still need to move him."

Once Loki's body was placed in the preparation room, Astrid and Frigga entered carrying golden bowls of water and oils. Frigga leaned over and kissed her son's forehead once more. "Let me know when you are finished and I will help you with his armor," she said to Astrid before leaving the room.

It was a rather lovely space, considering its purpose. Small, with a large window that opened to a view of the Bifrost and the ocean, framed in sheer flowing curtains that fluttered lightly in the breeze. Ornate golden tables on both sides of the gurney held the bowls of water and oil backdropped with rich tapestries on each wall depicting scenes of the afterlife. A green and gold loveseat sat near the door facing the window.

Astrid dipped a washcloth into the bowl of water and squeezed out the excess. She didn't understand how she still had any tears left to cry but they came flowing out nonetheless as she wiped Loki's face clean of the black dust. She gazed at his closed eyes that would never open again, recalling their exact shade of green. She rinsed the cloth and wrung it out, then washed his arms and his hands. She wept as she cleaned away the blood that had crusted around the wound in his chest. She abandoned the blood-stained cloth in one bowl and reached for a second bowl of clean water. She dipped a new cloth into the bowl and squeezed, wiping him down from his stomach to the fabric that was draped across his hips. She moved to wash down his legs when she noticed something move in her peripheral vision.

Her eyes were so blurry and swollen from crying that she wasn't quite sure she was seeing what she thought she was seeing: Loki, leaning against the door frame with his finger to his lips. _No…_ Then he smiled at her. She stumbled backwards and knocked over the bowl of blood-tinged water, catching it before it fell to the marble floor. Her dress was soaked and he was standing there grinning at her. _Holy hell, I've lost my mind…_

He walked towards her with that slow swagger of his, leaned down just in front of her face, and whispered, "Did you miss me, love?"

Astrid just stood there shaking, her eyes wide as saucers, not believing what she saw. '_Goddammit, I'm hallucinating,' _she thought.

He sat down on top of his lifeless body, laid back, and disappeared.

Astrid knew she _had _to be seeing things but she couldn't help herself from cautiously leaning over his body. She bent down ever closer, hovering her face over his. _Astrid, you're a damn fool if you think he's going to start breathing again._ Her cheek was right over his nose but she didn't feel any movement of air. She was about to give up when… he kissed her cheek. She gasped as she shot up wide-eyed and looked down at his perfectly pale skin and vibrant green eyes.

He groaned softly in pain as he sat up and beamed a coy smile at her. "Ta-da," he sang, raising his hands palms up and out to the side.

Astrid was overcome with joy and relief but she was also very pissed off. She had just been through hell and here he was: scaring the shit out of her _again_, and enjoying it. "Oh, you rotten little bastard!" she shouted. Then she grabbed him and kissed him hard enough to take his breath away. She knew it was very presumptuous of her to kiss him like that but she didn't care in the least. Loki didn't seem to mind it one bit, either.

Frigga heard the shouting and came running into the room. She saw Loki sitting up on the gurney with Astrid pressed to his lips. She cried out as she flew to him and threw her arms around him.

Loki laughed and then winced in pain. His wound was slowly knitting itself closed but it was still extremely painful. "It's good to be back," he said with a sly smile. He peered down at the cloth draped over his lap and glanced up suggestively at Astrid. "Well, my lady, you appear to be quite overdressed for this occasion."

"Do show some decorum, Loki," scolded Frigga. She waved her hand and Loki's armor reappeared on his body. Frigga grinned as she patted his cheek.

A strange sizzling sound from outside pierced the air. All three heads whipped around to look out the window and then all three pairs of eyes grew wide in horror. A tenuous, swirling blackness was creeping up around the Bifrost and spreading across the bridge.

Astrid clung to Loki and looked up to him in despair when she realized what this meant. Thor was unable to stop Malekith. It was all going to end. Everything bright and beautiful that ever existed would be gone. No more light, no more life, no more love... no more anything. She shook her head when she saw the same realization on Loki's face. "No…" she whispered.

The dark malefic vibration of the Aether thrummed through Astrid sending shivers up her spine and threatening to bring her to her knees.

She wondered if it would hurt when the blackness took them and worried that her family had already been consumed. Were they scared? They probably had no idea what any of this was. She thought of her parents, of Cait and Mike, and of Amy and Mikey, and hoped that they were asleep and unaware when it came. She hoped with all her might that they felt no pain or fear. Her body trembled as the dark shadow crept closer to the palace, threatening to swallow Asgard whole.

Loki pulled his wife and his mother close to him, one in each arm. They huddled together just as the dark shadow made its way up the side of the palace. Suddenly, it was being sucked back into the gaping hole in the sky, back to wherever it came from. The entire realm collectively sighed in relief.

The three stood clinging to one another in stunned silence. Astrid broke away and slowly crept to the window. She cautiously peered out and saw people emerging from doors and poke their heads out of windows. She spun back around to Loki and Frigga. "Is that it? Are we safe?" she asked anxiously.

Loki joined Astrid at the window and gazed out over the palace and the streets below. "It would appear so," he answered with a relieved expression.

Astrid couldn't hold back the smile spreading across her face. They were all safe and she hoped Thor and her family were as well. But there was still one burning unanswered question. She whipped her head to Loki and narrowed her eyes. "How in the hell are you _here_?" she asked incredulously. "I watched you… take your last breath." she said softly, remembering that exact moment and all of its agony.

He gave a half-smile and looked to Frigga. "Your granddaughter sends her regards."

Frigga nodded with a tear in her eye. She also had not seen Hela since she was sent away to Helheim and she missed her granddaughter terribly. "Such a good girl, my little Hela."

Astrid's eyebrows raised. "Hela is your daughter?" she asked Loki. '_Guess that myth is true,' _she thought, making a mental note to ask him about some of the others later. There was still so much she didn't know about him.

"Yes. She sent me back," he replied with a coy smile. "You can't be rid of me that easily."

Frigga knew that there was much for Loki and Astrid to discuss. Hearing that her son's resurrection was Hela's handiwork was enough for her, for now. "And I am eternally grateful to her. I shall go seek word on your brother," she said to Loki as she turned to leave the room, shutting the door behind her.

No sooner than the door had closed, Loki waved his hand, casting a green glow around the doorframe, across all four walls, the ceiling, and the floor of the small room. "I have sealed this space so that we may speak in the most absolute of privacy."

"Okay…" She prepared herself for another one of his bombs to be dropped into her lap.

"Astrid, I am sorry but what I am about to ask of you goes against your very nature. I understand that, but in order to accomplish what needs to be done, I require your help. I _need _it and I can trust only you with this task. Not Mother, not Thor- only you."

_Against my very nature?_ Her confusion and suspicion reflected in her expression. "What are you wanting to do?" she asked cautiously. This sounded really serious and it made her nervous.

He drew a slow, deep breath before he spoke. "I am going to remove Odin from the throne of Asgard."

It took a moment for his answer to process in her brain. Her eyes grew wide as she asked, "Are you planning on…?" She couldn't finish the rest of her question.

"Killing him? No. But I should after all he has done. I have acquired a spell from Hela's grimoire that will induce the Odinsleep- permanently. He will sleep and never wake, thus requiring Asgard to name its new king."

Astrid's jaw hit the floor. She couldn't respond, she could only slowly shake her head in disbelief. He wanted her to help him put his dad to sleep. Her palms were sweating and her stomach lurched.

"There are things you do not know about Odin. He has wronged not only me, but my mother, my daughter, my brother, and many of the Nine Realms. If I were to list and explain each instance, we would be here in this room for days," he said. He took her clammy hands into his as he continued, "I know that I am asking you to take a leap of faith by placing your trust in me, but I am asking regardless. Please trust me when I say that Odin must not remain king."

Astrid was dumbfounded. Her first impression of Odin left her with a bad taste in her mouth and the way he handled Loki's heritage enraged her to no end. He sent Loki and Thor to Svartalfheim without any military backing and he didn't have any sort of reaction to Loki's death. It was safe to say that Odin didn't rate very high with her and she could only imagine what kind of crap he had pulled over the ages. Loki seemed very convinced that dethroning Odin was the best option and she was inclined to agree with him.

She contemplated for a moment longer before she asked him, "Is this for revenge or for the greater good?"

He knew that if he was going to gain her trust and cooperation, he had to be direct and forthright. The god of mischief and lies had to lay it all out and be completely honest. He licked his lips and then spoke. "If I am to be truthful… then I seek both."

She nodded, appreciating his candor. But another question entered her mind. "So who's going to replace him?"

"The burden of the throne falls to Thor, " he replied with a slight hint of envy in his voice.

Thor seemed like a far better option to her than Odin, although she didn't get any kind of vibe from Thor that would indicate he had any interest in ruling Asgard. He seemed content with the status quo. "What if he doesn't want the throne? What if he isn't ready?" she asked.

"Then he could abdicate. But I have serious doubts that the alternative would be viewed as acceptable," he replied, slightly bristled.

She suspected she knew the answer to her next question but she asked anyway. "And what's the alternative?"

"Me."

Astrid sighed as she realized he was right. There was no way the Asgardians would accept his reign. Still, she thought he would make a better king than Thor. It wasn't that she thought that Thor would a poor job, she just knew that Loki possessed the sharp intellect and capacity to rule. He could make the tough decisions and bring about the changes that Asgard desperately needed. She believed in him but she was part of a very small minority of one, maybe two.

"What kind of help do you need from me?" she asked quietly.

Frankly, he was surprised that she didn't need any further coercion. He had expected that he would have to plead a much stronger case to her but she quickly sided with him. Astrid and her unwavering loyalty. "The spell requires the power of two magicians. All I need you to do is hold my hands and allow me to channel your magic."

She understood and nodded. "Okay. When do you want to do this?" she asked anxiously. She couldn't believe she was agreeing to something so insidious. This was so unlike her but being married to Loki had changed her in ways she hadn't even begun to comprehend.

"The sooner the better. Right now, everyone is distracted and no one would question his falling into the Odinsleep. He is weary and this has been an incredibly stressful event. If we wait then we run the risk of arousing suspicion," he replied. He leaned in close to her and looked her straight in the eyes. "If anyone discovers what we have done, we _will _lose our heads."

The ability to speak escaped her brain as anxiety coursed through her body. Her heart pounded an erratic rhythm and her hands trembled. She knew Loki was right and it wasn't like they were going to _kill _the king. They were only going to make him take a nap. Of sorts. It felt like something out of a Shakespearean play except that this was reality, as strange and surreal as it was.

She finally nodded, indicating she was ready. She drew a deep breath and offered her hands to Loki.

"Are you absolutely certain that you wish to carry through with this?" he asked, giving her one last chance to back out. He knew he was asking her to put her life on the line for him and it was not to be taken lightly.

She inhaled a shaky breath and answered, "If you don't do this right now, then I'm going to lose my nerve."

"Very well," he said as he took her hands. "Try to relax and allow me to access your magic. Let it flow into me."

She tried to calm herself and focus but found it more difficult of a task than when she had been dying in her bathroom. She even felt less afraid when Loki had his hands around her throat that first night. This wasn't just her life she was changing- she was altering the course of an entire realm, possibly even the universe itself. Talk about pressure.

Loki dropped her hands and cradled her cheeks gently as his eyes met hers. "I know this is incredibly difficult and I am sorry to ask this of you. If there were another way, believe me, I would not involve you."

All she could do was nod wordlessly as she took his hands again and cleared her mind of the uneasiness and the fear. She had to believe that she was doing the most sensible thing. She had to trust Loki.

His eyes closed as he absorbed her magic. He could feel it mingling with his own. His lips quietly uttered the ancient words to the spell to invoke the Odinsleep.

Astrid felt an electric tingle pass through her body as the spell was cast. She briefly wondered if her magic was strong enough and if it would be returned to her once Loki had finished borrowing it.

He opened his eyes and looked to a very nervous and frightened Astrid. "It has been done."

Her body began to shake as she asked, "D- Did it work?"

"There's only one way to find out…" he replied as he removed the privacy enchantment from the room. He cracked the door open and peered out. Only three healers were in the healing room standing together and discussing the most recent events. Loki beckoned for Astrid to follow him out of the preparation room as nonchalantly as possible.

One of the healers, a young maiden, caught sight of Loki and gasped. Her eyes grew wide as if she were seeing a ghost. The other two healers whipped their heads around to see what had given their friend such a turn and the same expression of fright and disbelief painted their faces.

"Thank you for your concern but as you can see, I am quite well now. Bit of an ache in my chest but I believe I will pull through," Loki said with a mischievous grin. The healers watched in shocked silence as Loki and Astrid left the healing room.

"Where are we going?" Astrid asked Loki as they entered the hall. A small group of Einherjar marched past them in double-time headed in the direction of the throne room. She felt an air of duty and concern among the guards but no hint of panic.

"Follow them," whispered Loki.

Astrid and Loki walked briskly to the throne room and found Frigga struggling to support a slumped Odin whose limp body was sliding off the throne. He had indeed fallen into deep, unconscious sleep and the guards were rushing to pour him into a stretcher.

Freed of her comatose husband, Frigga approached her son and Astrid with Gungnir in her hand. "He has fallen into Odinsleep," she stated with mild concern. "When Thor returns, he will be coronated immediately. According to Heimdall, Malekith is dead and the Aether has been contained."

Astrid cut her eyes to a blank-faced Loki who nodded in response to his mother's report.

Just as Odin was being hurried out of the throne room by the guards, Thor walked in, followed by Sif, Volstagg, and Fandral, holding what appeared to be a small, red lantern. "Mother, what has happened?" he asked as he watched his father being carried down the hall.

Astrid sensed the Aether's presence but it didn't affect her as it did before. She suspected that the lantern held the Aether in some sort of dormant state but she wasn't going to ask. She didn't want to draw any sort of attention to herself considering what she and Loki had just done. She was a terrible liar and hoped with all of her worth that no one spoke to her or asked her any questions.

Frigga answered, "Your father has fallen into the Odinsleep. The throne is yours now, my king." She kneeled to her oldest son and held Gungnir out to him.

Thor eyed the staff and his mother warily. He did not want the throne. He had every intention of returning to Jane on Midgard once the Aether had been safely stored away. He shook his head as he spoke, "Mother, I… do not wish to rule."

Astrid was correct in her assumption. Thor had no interest in becoming king even though it was his responsibility. She was a bit disappointed in him but she also felt an odd sense of relief coupled with dread. Was he going to abdicate or would he step up to the plate? Surely he wouldn't thrust this onto Loki… No way would the Asgardians accept him as their king. He didn't need that kind of rejection. She clenched her jaw to keep from speaking her mind- an extremely difficult task for her.

Frigga rose, still holding the staff in her hands. "Son, you must assume the throne whether you wish for it or not. It is your _duty_."

Thor reluctantly took Gungnir in his free hand and glanced to Loki. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it before any words left his lips. He turned to his friends, who genuflected with broad smiles upon their faces.

Turning once again to his brother, Thor asked, "What shall we do with the Aether?"

"Well…" Loki started stiffly. "The Aether is an Infinity Stone. We already have one stored in the vault here on Asgard. As king, do you think it wise to have two Stones in such close proximity?"

Thor gave the question deep thought. "I do not. Perhaps we could take it to the Collector for safekeeping?"

Loki's lips tightened into a straight, grim line. "Why in the Nine Realms would you give it to _him_? He cannot protect it from…" His arms crossed tightly over his chest as he shivered slightly.

Thor's brow knitted. "Protect it from what? Is there something we should know, brother?"

Only now was someone bothering to ask Loki the important questions. None of them had cared to ask before, when he was rotting in his cell. He bristled with anger and fear as he spoke. "The Mad Titan seeks the Infinity Stones to complete the Gauntlet. He will stop at nothing and will think little of destroying any and all who stand in his way."

Thor eyed his fearful brother carefully. "Are you certain of this?"

"Of course I'm certain, you oaf!" Loki spat.

Even though Loki was still blocking his vibrations from Astrid, she knew he was spiralling back into the deep darkness. She feared that if he went down too far, she wouldn't be able to reach him. She lightly touched his arm and sent out calming energy mixed with her own feelings of love and acceptance.

Loki visibly melted under her touch. He placed his hand over hers as he glanced to her with a pained smile. He knew what she was doing and he appreciated her for it. A kind heart and a tender touch was enough to take the edge off of the memories of the Mad Titan's atrocities.

Thor and the Warriors glanced to one another as they observed how Astrid was able to rein in Loki. Thor, of course, knew of Astrid's ability to calm his brother but this was their first time witnessing her in action.

With a calmer tone, Loki painfully explained, "I am certain of this plan because it was _that monster_ who forced me to attack Midgard and fetch the Tesseract."

Thor's face fell as he understood his brother's words. 'Then why did you fight us, brother?" he asked quietly.

"I didn't have a choice," Loki replied flatly. "If I hadn't carried through with the plan, I would have faced endless pain and torture without the sweet release of death."

"Why did you say nothing of this until now?" Thor was flattened by his brother's confession. "It would have changed _everything_…"

With a hard expression, Loki replied, "Because no one cared to ask."

Thor rested his large hand on Loki's shoulder and stared straight into his brother's eyes. "I am sorry it seemed that way, brother. Never will it happen again."

Loki nodded and shrugged Thor's hand away. "So where do you plan to take the Aether, given that no place is truly safe?"

"We shall return it to the vault where it resided for the last five-thousand years."

An announcement was made that there would be a realm-wide celebration held to commemorate victory over Malekith and to honor Thor's coronation. The universe was safe, for now, and every citizen in the realm was overjoyed. The massive formal entertainment hall would be used to accommodate as many as possible and the crowd would likely overflow out into the parade grounds.

Astrid was in her chambers trying to decide what to wear. The green gown she wore to the Vanaheim victory festivities had been cleaned and returned to her wardrobe. She pulled it off its hanger and slipped it on. She put on the earrings and crescent necklace but not the hair clip; instead, she left her hair long and free.

She had just finished brushing her hair out when there was a knock at the door. Loki strode in and smiled brightly upon seeing Astrid in her gown. "You look… stunning."

She returned his smile and replied, "Thank you. And I'm surprised. You _do_ know how to use a door instead of sneaking in and scaring the shit out of me."

"You're welcome," he laughed.

After a brief moment of awkward silence, he spoke again. "There is one thing I need to share with you. Would you join me out on the balcony?"

'_Now what?' _she thought as she followed him to the patio. This was either going to be really good or really bad. There was nothing boring or mundane when it came to dealing with Loki.

They stood together out in the late evening air. People dressed in their finery were still filtering into the front gates and the palace glittered in the twilight. Small bonfires dotted the landscape and the faint sounds of music drifted up from the streets below.

Loki took Astrid's left hand and gave it a small squeeze. "You asked me to inform you when I had information that would affect you. I am honoring that request."

She tilted her head and replied, "Okay… What is it?"

He stared out at the distant mountains for a moment and then up to the sky before his gaze settled back onto her. "When I died, our bond was severed."

Her heart grew heavy and sank as his words flowed into her ears. She swallowed hard and set her jaw, attempting to mask her breaking heart. "We aren't married anymore." she said almost inaudibly.

"No," he replied softly.

Tears formed in her eyes and she looked up to the sky to blink them away. Her lips tightened as she inhaled deeply, desperately trying to fight back the deluge that wanted to pour out. She remembered the sensation of her soul being ripped apart as he was dying and at the time, she had attributed it to grief. It would appear that the pain was from their souls separating.

"Astrid?"

"Yep?" she asked, biting her lips together, still gazing up to the swirling nebulae and stars above.

"Will you look at me?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and replied, "I can't…" She knew if she looked at him she would cry. She still couldn't sense his emotions and she wasn't sure if she really wanted to right now. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces but he didn't seem to be troubled at all.

"I can clearly see that you are upset but I assure you that there is no need to feel this way. This is a situation that can easily be remedied… if that is what you desire," he said softly as he caressed her hand.

Her eyes opened and met his. "Do… do you?" she asked in a shaky voice.

He smiled sweetly as he dropped the shielding spell he used to block her perceptions. "What do you think, darling?" he asked, knowing that she could now feel everything he had been hiding from her.

It was like being hit with a tidal wave. Tears once again spilled down her cheeks but not because of sorrow or heartache. These were tears of sheer joy and happiness.

"Since I met you, Astrid, you have been a constant source of kindness and acceptance. You are truly beautiful, in your appearance and in your heart The fact that you love me escapes and defies all logic but that does not make it any less true," he spoke tenderly. He dropped down onto one bended knee and continued, "This night, I kneel before you and I ask that you would bestow the highest honor upon me by becoming my wife… again."


End file.
